Blood and Chocolate
by lost-hikari-child
Summary: Valentines Day, the one day of the year that all couples want to be together, but it seems one couple can’t quite get the time to spend together on this day.
1. Missing

Title: Blood and Chocolate

Rating: Pg-13-NC-17

Genre: Romance/Tragedy

Chara(s): Latanya x Copper, Aoi, Kai, Shiro, Selena

Summary:

Valentines Day, the one day of the year that all couples want to be together, but it seems one couple can't quite get the time to spend together on this day. Latanya has been waiting all year for this day to come because it has always been the one day she loved to spend with him. But, a newcomer shows up in town and offers Copper an unlimited amount of power but, a price to pay for said power, what will he choose?

_AN: I don't own or claim any of these characters except for Latanya Bluesummers, and Selena, other than that the characters do not belong to me. Thank you for your time and please enjoy the story._

_Story References:_

_ Speaker talking in Japanese_

''_Speakers thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 1: Missing

12:00 AM February 14th, Miyavi Ishihara's Home

A young woman with almost waist length raven hair sat on the black leather couch in the warm sitting room of the home she shared with her fiancée of whom she hadn't seen in over a month's time. A small sigh escaped her lips as she flipped through the book she was reading '_Miyavi…I hope I can see you today…_' she thought to herself as she looked up at the clock. It was February 14th, Valentine's Day… Usually this day made her happy, but something was missing... The raven-haired female glanced down at the silver black diamond engagement ring that was placed on her right ring finger. She knew what was missing from this day but... would she be able to see him... or would he avoid her again; this, she did not know.

Shiroyama Residence

A man about 5'7" in height sat on a rather large solid black leather couch that was positioned against the back wall of a large sitting room. He flipped through the book that was placed on his lap; it was about different types of guitars. He glanced up into the darkness of the room and sighed once. '_I wonder where Miyavi and Shiro have run off to at this time of day?_' He thought noting to the mantel clock that sat above his gothic stone fireplace.

The man brushed some of his long raven hair from his face watching the moons light up the night sky, still curious as to where his two partners had disappeared to this late at night. The dark haired man sighed a bit as he flipped through his book a couple times before getting bored and discarding the magazine off to the side, standing up. He moved towards the kitchen as the door opened.

He turned around only to see Shiro, another resident of the household, drag an unconscious male into the sitting room. The raven-haired man sighed a bit, frustrated at the current events unfolding in front of him before he spoke, "And might I ask what happened this time?" He questioned the other man as he crossed his arms. Shiro, the taller of the two men, dropped the unconscious male on the floor and stood up. "We had a little understanding... misunderstanding. But, I solved the matter quickly. So, how was your day Aoi-kun?" He replied, brushing a hand through his now dark brown, almost black colored brown hair.

He wore a pair of black pants, a white belt with a skull buckle, a pair of white shoes, and a silver and black gold studded vest overtop a black muscle shirt. He smiled at the other man, making sure to be polite yet, straightforward with his otherwise dreary everyday inquiries about life. He loved to articulate with Aoi because the man held himself so well and spoke with such poise, grace, and confidence and Shiro respected him for that and for good reason because everyone cherished Aoi.

Although, Shiro was confident it wasn't for his poise and grace but, more so, the man's ethereal beauty. Shiro sighed as he chewed on his tongue somewhat out of habit when pondering things around him. Aoi sighed a bit and sat down in a comfy arm chair and crossed his legs. "So, what was your misunderstanding about?" he questioned glancing between the unconscious male on the floor whom he was positive was not going to be a very happy person when he awoke from the state he was in.

"Well, he accused me of taking his guitar pick as well as his things. But, I did no such thing. But, the way I said it, it made it seem like I had." He replied as he took a seat beside Aoi with a sigh. "He can just be so thick-headed sometimes, I swear." He said with an exasperated sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. The raven-haired man sighed some, "So has our dear Miyavi been to visit his fiancée, whom I'm sure is feeling a bit neglected since it has been over a month and a half since they have seen each other or had any contact." he spoke as he leaned back into the couch. Shiro sighed and shook his head no. "That is something he was going to do but, he has been very busy. I mean, look at the poor guy. He's been working quite hard." He replied to Aoi with a smile.

The other male nodded in understanding "Yes, I know…but he is going to have to talk to her sometime. Maybe I should call Miss. Latanya for him and invite her over. Unless, you have any other suggestions to share, Shiro-kun?" He replied to the other male as he offered a tired smile. Shiro shook his head no to Aoi and just as he was about to say something, Miyavi groaned and rubbed his head. He mumbled some incoherent things and sat up, rubbing his head and looking around sleepily. He then threw out his left arm and hit Shiro _hard_ on the shin. Shiro coughed and about choked as he clutched his shin.

"Damn you, Shiro. I should have you strung up by your hair and slowly tortured." He said with a menace to his voice as he rubbed his neck and slowly stood up to stretch. Shiro groaned. "Damn, that wasn't nice, you know." He said to Miyavi with a glare. "Deal with it, jackass." He replied with a nonchalant shrug to Shiro. Aoi sighed, this was _HIS_ everyday life, dealing with the two baka's he called partners. The older raven-haired man rubbed his temples as a headache seemed to settle in his mind from the bickering between the other two males that resided in this household.

Miyavi sighed as he stretched and then plopped down on Shiro just the right way to cause him pain. Shiro groaned and glared at Miyavi. "Miyavi-san, could you _GET OFF_?" He asked the man sitting on him. Miyavi smirked and shook his head no. "Nope, you make one nice chair. Besides, I don't have anywhere else to sit and I don't want to sit in the floor. So, there." Miyavi replied with a smile. Aoi sighed. "Miyavi-san, don't you have a fiancée to get in touch with? You do know today IS Valentines Day." He said glancing at the taller male that had just sat down.

Latanya let out an exhausted sigh as she flipped through some web pages on her new laptop Miyavi had bought her for their last Anniversary, but she hadn't gotten to see him any that day and now since their anniversary had rolled around once more on Valentines Day she figured she wouldn't get to see again this time either. She glanced at the picture of them together sitting on the glass coffee table, she felt a wave of sadness mixed with loneliness settle inside her chest, she tried her best to shake it off but it was a feeling of mixed emotion that seemed as if it would not go away even with due time.

Miyavi looked at Shiro and held out his hand. Shiro looked at his hand and then up to him. "Yes?" He asked him with a raised eyebrow. Miyavi gave Shiro a look and he sighed. Shiro reached into his pocket and handed Miyavi his phone. "Thank you." He said as he stood up and went out onto the balcony, chewing on a pen he had pulled out of Shiro's pocket. He dialed the number and waited. '_I hope she answers the phone._' He thought to himself with a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. He chewed even more on the pen, he wanted a cigarette badly but, Latanya would murder him. He'd been craving one for a while, he knew it was because of all of the work he'd been doing lately.

Latanya blinked some as the phone rang, she reached over her laptop and grabbed the phone, picking the ringing object up, she hit talk before putting the receiver to her ear, "Hello, Latanya speaking." She said talking into her cell phones receiver. She brushed a hand through her hair as she relaxed some back onto the couch. She had pulled the coffee table over to the couch so she could mess on her laptop easier than sitting up.

"Latanya, I called to say Happy Anniversary and Valentines Day." He said with a smile as he turned the pen around in his fingers. Shiro looked at Aoi and sighed. "Aoi-kun, you look like you're not feeling too well. Are you okay?" Shiro said as he looked at Aoi with quiet concern in his voice. Aoi sighed some," I have been having chronic headaches for the past three days, I don't know if it is my powers reacting to some unknown force or something." he said running a hand through his hair as his head pounded slightly.

Latanya's frown slowly faded into a smile at his voice. "Thanks, I've wanted to hear your voice for so long, so hearing it now makes me happy that you haven't forgotten about me." She said as she brushed a hand through her hair and smiled at the picture of both of them on her last birthday that they had spent together.

"I'm sorry that I can't be there tonight. I'm actually thinking about taking Aoi to the doctor. He's been having headaches. But, I wanted to tell you that I sent a letter with some flowers and a present for you. I hope you like it." He said with a smile to her through the phone as he bit at the pen somewhat. Shiro looked at Aoi. "Aoi-kun, I'm sorry that these things have happened to all of us. It also didn't have to happen to you." Shiro said to Aoi with a sympathetic smile. Aoi shook his head but immediately sat up straight as a hiss escaped his lips, "Something is wrong… I can feel it…" He said in a low whisper as he looked around wondering where this new power he had just sensed was coming from.

ery man that had arrived. She slowly made her way to the door and unlocked the deadbolt and opened the door. She stopped for a second as the door opened to reveal a woman with long fiery red hair and deep amber eyes. "Hello Latanya Bluesummers." She said in a low tone as she stepped towards the raven-haired woman. Latanya growled some as she took a few steps back away from the door. "Who the heck are you?" she questioned as the woman slowly stepped inside the house.

Miyavi hung up the phone quickly as he rushed back inside. His eyes were red slits and his hair seemed to be standing on end as he growled and hissed out the words, "They went for Latanya!" at this Shiro and Aoi both got up from their sitting positions, Aoi nodded to Shiro,"Miyavi, you go on ahead, we will get the weapons and meet up with you at your place." Aoi ordered and rushed into the next room to get into the weapons closet, he was followed closely by Shiro.

The red headed woman smirked as she slowly walked towards Latanya making the raven-haired girl drop her cell phone as she was backed into the wall. "W-What do you want from me?" she questioned as the woman got right into her face. The words she spoke didn't come from her vocal cords but they seemed to lazily roll across Latanya's mind. '_Your fiancée is what I want…and I will do what it takes to retrieve him.._' the red head smirked some as her hand found its way to Latanya's throat pinning her to the wall with force. "Oh and just for reference…my name is Selena..." She said leaning in close to Latanya's face whispering the words in her ear.

Miyavi shook his head yes and ran to the balcony, jumping over the rail and diving down to the street below. He landed on his feet perfectly and then took off with vampiric speed to his own place of residence. Aoi nodded to Shiro and tossed him a bunch of swords and stakes as well as some crucifix's.

Selena smirked and tightened her grip on the other female's throat pushing her more into the wall as well as lifting her up off the ground a few inches. Latanya winced and gasped for some air as she felt the woman's grip tighten, she struggled to get free but to no avail the woman's strength was greater than her own. Miyavi burst through the door with a hiss as he tossed a bottle of holy salt at her to get her to back off. Selena hissed and dropped the younger female as she moved out of the way of the holy salt.

Latanya coughed some as her air returned to her suddenly, but winced as she hit the floor with a thud. Selena smirked looking Miyavi up and down, "Well, well… If it isn't the infamous Copper Ishihara." She said as she leaned against the wall slightly. Latanya glared at the woman as she pushed herself back to her feet. Selena smirked some more glancing at Latanya with a malicious look hidden behind her amber eyes.

"Well it seems you have some important things to take care of, love… I'll see you around." Selena said as she dissolved back into the shadows leaving Miyavi and Latanya alone. Latanya looked up at Miyavi and offered a smile as she leaned against the wall in her sitting position still not sure if that woman was gone or not. Miyavi glared as he looked around. '_It's not over. She will be back.'_ He thought to himself quietly as he looked toward Latanya.

"Alright? Hurt?" he asked her with a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. Latanya shook her head. "Sore more like it…but nothing too bad." She said using the wall and got to a standing position. Her appearance had changed somewhat since they had last seen each other; she had lost what seemed to be a lot of weight and her hair had crimson streaks placed in it. Miyavi smiled at her.

His appearance had changed as well. He hadn't gained weight but, in fact, due to his working so hard, he had lost about fifteen to twenty pounds and his hair was longer now. It was past his shoulders and he had it pulled back in a ponytail AN: think Miyabiuta and Selfish Love. He had his fingernails painted black, as usual, and wore AN:think Miyabiuta and Selfish Love yet again. I am too lazy to describe. Latanya offered a sheepish smile.

"So how is it you always seem to be my knight in black armor that always seems to show up in the nick of time but then disappears again?" She questioned as she brushed a hand through her hair as she walked over towards the couch. He smiled at her and shrugged. "I try. But, I do have to go again." He said to her quietly. Latanya looked down at her lap. "I wish you could at least spend I don't know… maybe 30 minutes out of your time and come see me…"she said as she reached over her laptop and picked up the necklace that had been hanging over the glass picture frame.

It held the only recent picture of them together in its intricate framing. She held the small silver heart locket in her hands and traced the designs with her right thumb absentmindedly. He sighed as he looked at her. "I would love to stay but, I need to go and do something. Please do not be upset." He said to her with a small loving smile as his hand rested on the doorknob.

'_Aoi, I sure hope that you're dreaming right about now. Otherwise, my instincts tell me that this is all a trap.'_ He thought to himself with a sigh. Latanya got up and slowly walked over to him. "Come back in one piece please." She begged slightly as she looked up into her lovers' copper-colored eyes. She loved to stare into them; she could almost loose herself in them if she wasn't careful.

Miyavi smiled at her. "I will. Promise." He said to her with a lovingly kind smile. Latanya smiled and looked up at him begging for at least a kiss. It was just one form of recognition for her that showed her that he still loved her as he said he did. Miyavi smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "I have to go now." He said to her kindly. Latanya sighed some and nodded quietly. "Be safe. I love you." She whispered as she watched the raven-haired man leave. She could not stop herself; she felt tears sliding down her cheeks as she turned to go take a shower.

Aoi stood there with Shiro waiting on the sidewalk. "Miyavi…A kiss on the cheek wasn't exactly what she was expecting I'm assuming…" He said sighing a bit and looked up to his friend. Miyavi sighed and put his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, yeah. So, what do we know?" He questioned as he looked at the two calmly.

Aoi nodded. "We track down this new vampire." he said as he glanced at Shiro who nodded. Aoi continued on with his explanation of their plan to track down Selena at the old abandoned theatre in old downtown Tokyo.

Miyavi shook his head yes in agreement. "Alright now, how do we get there? Train?" He asks Aoi as he leaned against the wall, chewing on a pen. Aoi sighed. "How about we test out how fast we can run?" He questioned with a devious smirk on his face as he looked up at the white moonlight enjoying its milky warmth beaming down on him.

The fiery red headed female vampire sat on the ledge of one of the many balconies of the old run down theatre. She smirked some as she played with the choker she had snatched from the delivery man before hers and Miyavi's encounter at his place of residence. "Such an interesting trinket." she said looking at the intricate artwork done to the diamond on the choker.

She could hear Aoi's thoughts loud and clear as a smirk placed itself on her lips as she waited for Miyavi's arrival. Miyavi, Aoi, and Shiro arrived into the old Shinjuku Theatre district and slowed down to a walk. Selena smirked as she dangled the trinket in front of her once more as moonlight shown through the diamond making an intricate rainbow of deadly colors appear in front of the female as she waited for the trio to find her; since she had made it so very obvious where she was hiding.

Miyavi looked to Shiro and Aoi. _'We're being baited.'_ He thought to them quietly. Shiro shook his head yes in agreement. Aoi nodded and jumped slightly but regained his composure quickly as the theatre doors opened slowly with a low creak as darkness enshrouded the desolate lobby of the elegant theatre.

Selena smirked. "Come on in Miyavi-kun" she said a lazy drawled out tone that almost sounded as if she had been waiting for him. "_I have a little something that belongs to you…and I'm sure your fiancée might want to see her gift for your anniversary._"She said allowing the words to roll lazily across Miyavi's mind so only he could hear them. Miyavi glared and growled as he clutched his fists tightly at his sides.

"_Screw you!"_ He replied back with malice laced in his voice and eyes as he glared into the darkness. "_Sounds like a plan._" She chuckled coldly as she let the trinket dangle back and forth in front of her. Aoi looked at Miyavi. "Miyavi-kun, don't let her mind tricks get to you. She's only trying to rile you up so you lose concentration." He said sternly to his friend. Miyavi looked to Aoi with a glare.

"I _know._ If I didn't, I'd be cutting her stomach right now." He replied with a satisfied look at the suggested thought. Selena smirked and waved a hand lightly almost dropping the choker, "oops…My bad…I almost dropped it…" She said smirking some, she was taunting Miyavi with her tricks, she knew how to seduce men like him, all she had to do was get his fiancée out of the way and he'd be all hers to control.

Aoi gave Miyavi a look. "Don't snap at me…I'm only trying to help..."He snapped back. Selena smirked at their quarrel and glanced into the shadows as two vampiric guards appeared with a third form held limp in their arms which only made Selena's smirk widen. "Good job…now go lock her up…"she said waving towards them before turning back to fiddling with the necklace in her hands, she couldn't understand why a powerful vampire such as Miyavi would want to love or even sympathize with such a weakling as that wench he was engaged to; it was beyond her comprehension.

Miyavi looked at her and glared. _"I want her dead."_ He thought to Aoi and Shiro with an incredulously malice-laden glare that had a hint of happiness to it. Aoi and Shiro both nodded and dashed into the darkness of the building, Selena smirked some as she stood up on the banister, "Oh what's this…you send your little buddies in after me…how incredibly…_pathetic_." She said in a voice dripping with cynicism.

Aoi and Shiro both stopped as the guards appeared smirking with Selena behind them, "Now, now boys…I think you might want to rethink your rash plan once you find out who is in my possession…"she said as she snapped and a couple lights flashed on, ropes with three different forms attached to them each bound and gagged.

Aoi glared as he recognized at least two of the three forms, two were male and one he couldn't identify because of the bright lights. '_Miyavi-kun, I think you might want to come in here…I think she just flipped the tables on us big time…'_ Miyavi smirked some, triumphantly. _'I'd be delighted to join you.'_ He thought to Aoi with a smile as he got up and calmly strode into the building.

Aoi glanced to Shiro then back at Selena who was now occupying herself with one of the male forms that were dangling from the ropes attached to the banister lighting equipment. '_Shiro…can you identify the third body?' _He questioned the other male vampire as he squinted some at the bright lights.

Shiro looked up to the stage and looked at the three tied up at the moment. "Well, that's a low blow, even for you, Selena. I mean, taking Miyavi's fiancé… That's just….bordering on the _imbecilic._" Shiro said to Selena with a glare. Selena smirked as she moved to the female's form,

"Such an exquisite form she has…wouldn't you agree Shiro-kun."She said lazily as she slid a fingernail down Latanya's cheek slowly. The female let out a small whimper at the pain as she tried to move but was stopped by a hard hit to the back of the neck making her body fall limp once more.

Miyavi slowly strode up to the stage and sighed. "Who votes, I kill her now?" He questioned as he hopped up onto the stage. Selena smirked, "You won't kill me yet…because I have a chilling proposition for you…" She said as she brushed some hair from Latanya's face.

Aoi and Shiro both had their hands on their weapons ready for Miyavi's orders. "What makes you think that I'll be interested in anything that you have to say?" He questioned her with a glare as he looked to the three tied up above him.


	2. Proposition

Title: Blood and Chocolate  
Author(s): Rukana and Reina  
Rating: Pg-13-NC-17  
Genre: Romance/Tragedy  
Chara(s): Latanya x Miyavi, Aoi x Shiro, Kai, Reita x Uruha, Selena, Darla, Alexa  
Warning: Some Yaoi...well... .. ..mostly alot..but don't shoot the messenger k?  
Summary:  
Valentines Day, the one day of the year that all couples want to be together, but it seems one couple can't quite get the time to spend together on this day. Latanya has been waiting all year for this day to come because it has always been the one day she loved to spend with him. But, when newcomers show up in town and offers Miyavi and Company an unlimited amount of power but, a price to pay for said power, what will they choose when their friends start to dissapear one by one?

AN: I don't own or claim any of these characters except for Latanya Bluesummers, Selena, darla and alexa. other than that the characters do not belong to me. Thank you for your time and please enjoy the story. the names Aoi, Miyavi,Kai,Reita,and Uruha all (c) to PS Company.  
Story References:  
Speaker talking in Japanese  
''Speakers thoughts

* * *

Chapter 2: Proposition

_Selena smirked, "You won't kill me yet…because I have a chilling proposition for you…" She said as she brushed some hair from Latanya's face. Aoi and Shiro both had their hands on their weapons ready for Miyavi's orders. "What makes you think that I'll be interested in anything that you have to say?" He questioned her with a glare as he looked to the three tied up above him._

The female vampire's smirk widened at his words, "Oh, but this proposition will be one you can't resist…because if you do, I'll kill this worthless piece of trash you call a fiancé." She said as she brushed some crimson strands of hair lightly from her face as she trailed a switch blade down the other female's cheek slowly drawing blood as she moved the sharp object downward. Miyavi glared at her. "Speak… before I choose otherwise." He replied with a sharp glare to her. Selena smirked, "Fine. As you wish. My proposition is power… power even you, the strongest vampire couldn't achieve… power of the elders…" she spoke as she slowly let the images and the feel of such power rush through Miyavi. Miyavi sighed and slowly gave a light chuckle.

"What makes you think that I care for power? I have no desire for power." He replied with a smile of such control it was scary. Selena smirked, "Of course someone like you wouldn't need such power…but in a situation where you have no control over anything especially when your so called 'Fiancé' could die at any moment…such powers have a wonderful effect…But of course you of all people couldn't possibly want a power that could keep the love of your life alive and by your side for all eternity… but that's right Plant Angels only have a certain life expectancy and I think hers is just about up, wouldn't you agree?" Miyavi glared at her.

"She will stay a Plant and that is the end of this conversation." He said as he looked at Aoi and Shiro calmly and affirmatively. Selena smirked, "Oh but that can be rearranged…" She said moving the hair that was covering Latanya's neck and slowly leaned down and sunk her fangs into the younger girls throat, Latanya's eyes shot open as a whimper of pain resounded against the gag in her mouth as she tried to pull away from the vampiric female who slowly drained the intoxicating blood she was tasting. Miyavi glared at Shiro and Aoi and launched himself toward Latanya and Selena to attack the vampiric woman. Selena smirked and waited till he got close enough and shot forward wrapping a hand around his neck,

"Fledglings like yourself should not try to face off against an elder…but for now I'll let you leave with one guest tonight." She said as she moved away from Latanya's form to the other two males as she vanished into shadows along with the guards and the other two forms which disappeared from the building. Miyavi went over to Latanya's form and bent down to check for a pulse. 'She's gone. Aoi, who were those other two males?' He thought to the other two males.

Latanya's pulse was very faint; it would almost seem as if she was dead or comatose to someone who did not have heightened senses like Miyavi's. Aoi looked over to him and sighed some, 'They were Uruha…and…Reita…' He thought back to his friend as he leaned against a wall, "Is she alright?" He questioned his friend as he glanced over at Shiro. Shiro sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "She shall be fine in a small amount of time." He answered for Miyavi quietly.

Aoi nodded, "We should leave before they decide to come back while our defenses are down." He said brushing a hand through his hair lightly. Miyavi bent down and picked up Latanya's form in his arms. "Let's go… Now." He said to his friends. Shiro and Aoi nodded in response to their friends words. The females form just laid limply against Miyavi's chest as he lifted her up, her head fell lightly to the side to rest against his chest, her breathing was faint but she was still alive but the bite marks on her neck that were on the crook of her neck, between her shoulder and collar bone, hadn't healed themselves as quickly as they normally would have.

Miyavi sighed and disappeared with his vampiric speed as he went back to Aoi's place. Aoi and Shiro both nodded and disappeared after Miyavi. Aoi entered the house after Miyavi and Shiro soon followed. Miyavi laid Latanya down gently on a small guest bed in Aoi's home. He sighed as he got up and walked out of the room and into the Sitting Room. Aoi sighed as he plopped down on his couch lightly, "So what should we do? We know if we leave anyone close to us alone without protection she'll attack them…"he said running a hand through his hair a bit frustrated. Shiro sighed and sat down with his legs crossed and his hands interlaced together in thought.

"There is a logical thing to this situation." He said quietly as he looked at Miyavi and Aoi quietly. Aoi sighed some and glanced to Miyavi, "I think Shiro and I should go investigate that old abandoned Theatre for clues as to why she would draw us there."He said glancing at Shiro hoping for some backup in his suggestion. Shiro looked at him and shrugged. 'Hey, don't look to me for help. I have no reason to leave.' He thought to Aoi quietly. Aoi sighed some 'I wanted to give Miyavi some time alone at least with Latanya before we all have to face what we will become in the near future.' He thought back to his 'Friend' as he glanced over at Miyavi, "What do you think? Should Shiro and I scout out that place for any clues?" He questioned his friend. Miyavi shrugged to them both.

"I can't tell you what to do and what not to do. That's your choice, not mine." He replied with a small sigh. Aoi nodded some and stood up, "Hey Shiro lets go scout out that theatre there is bound to be some clue to unravel this mystery behind that female that is after Miyavi-san." he said as the door to the guest bedroom opened and a slightly disoriented plant angel stepped out. Aoi shook his head some at the sight and then glanced back over to Shiro.

Shiro sighed and stood up, running a hand through his hair calmly. "Fine, let's go." He said to Aoi with a sigh. Miyavi sat down on the couch, his hands clasped together as he looked to the floor quietly. He seemed, in a way, tired or weary. The weary plant angel made her way over to where Miyavi sat, "Cop?" She questioned her fiancé as she slowly sat down beside him; she had noticed how tired he looked. Aoi opened the door for Shiro and waited until he had gone outside before following after himself. Miyavi looked at her and smiled. "You're okay." He said with a smile to her. Shiro walked out onto Aoi's front porch slowly. She nodded some and shook off some slight dizziness before she sat down, "I guess I am okay…but my head is killing me…" she said as her eyes seem to haze over for a second as she started to fall forward but snapped back to reality wincing some as a sudden lust for blood seemed to be building inside her mixing with her demonic cravings.

Miyavi looked to her. "Are you okay?" He questioned her quietly. Latanya looked up at him, she could clearly see and hear a vain throbbing in his neck, she shook that craving off, "I…I don't know…I have an odd lust for blood…"she mumbled as her cravings seemed to be growing, her throat tightened and her mouth seemed oddly dry. Miyavi looked at her. "Well, I would suggest not going for me. After all, I cannot supply you with blood." He said in a matter-of-factly tone to her. Latanya shook her head feeling oddly dizzy before she stood up, "I-I'm going to go take a show-…" she started to say as she was heading towards the guest bathroom when her legs weight just seem to disappear and her form collapsed to the ground unconscious,

the vampire blood Selena had transferred inside of Latanya's body was slowly mixing in with her demonic blood. Miyavi went over to her and lifted her form, placing her back into the bed. 'Aoi, she has been infected or something... What should I do?' He thought to his friend quietly.

Aoi shook his head, 'I don't know…I was afraid that, that could happen to her if she was bitten…' the raven haired male replied back mentally as he flipped open a book of spells he had found in a small book case. Back at the Shiroyama residence Latanya's body shivered as she held onto Miyavi's hand, she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at her fiancé, "C-Copper…I have something to tell you…" she said as she moved to sit up so she could talk to her lover better.

Miyavi looked at her intently. "I'm listening." He told her quietly. Latanya nodded, "I…" she paused for a second trying to think of the correct words before she looked up at him and before saying anything she reached out taking his hand and motioned for him to sit down before she placed his hand on her stomach, "Concentrate really hard and see if you sense a life presence." She said keeping her soft icy orbs locked on his. He raised an eyebrow at her and blinked, somewhat confused before he looked to his hand. "There's a small something there." He replied quietly to her. Latanya nodded, "That's my secret…I found out last week…"she said glancing down as she let go of his hand, her cravings had ceased for now.

Miyavi smiled at her. "That is wonderful news, Latanya." He said to her with a smile. Shiro stared at the book that Aoi was looking at. "Can you actually read that? It just looks like a whole bunch of scribbles to me." Shiro said to Aoi quietly as he watched, his eyes catching the limited amount of light and reflecting like a cat's would. "Yes, I can actually…I'm looking for any info on that Selena woman." He said as he flipped through the records of Vampire spottings and attacks around the area.

Latanya looked up at him, "It is?" She questioned a bit surprised that he would be so calm about it even though they weren't even married yet. Miyavi smiled at her. "I think so." Miyavi replied to her with a quiet smile. Shiro sighed. "Hmm... What about your power? Can't you learn something about her that way?" Shiro asked his friend quietly. Aoi nodded, "I could…but I am not sure it would work on her the way it has worked on our past enemies." he said still flipping through the book. Latanya blushed some and smiled as she scooted over patting a space beside her, "Sit…We haven't been alone together in so long." She said looking up at her lover with a loving smile. Miyavi smiled at her as he sat down somewhat.

The raven haired female laid her head down on his shoulder lightly, "I have missed you a lot, Copper…I know you're busy with work and everything I just would like you to come home to see me once in a while." She said fiddling with the sheets; her eyes were now focused downward on the object she was messing with. Miyavi sighed. "I know. I am sorry. I just am... a bit of a... Hmm..." He said as he thought on the words to say. Latanya looked up at him and blinked some before the door opened and Shiro appeared in the door way with Aoi behind him, Shiro looked at Miyavi and smirked some, "a bit of a slob or, is it perfectionist?" He said as he glanced back at Aoi before Aoi disappeared into his study.

Miyavi thought about it. "I think it's more of perfectionist with my music." He replied to Shiro with a smile. Shiro smirked and nodded some before disappearing after Aoi into the study. Latanya laughed some, "Yeah I could believe that." She said smiling up at Miyavi before she moved to lay down feeling a bit lightheaded and somewhat dizzy. Miyavi watched as Shiro and Aoi disappeared before he looked down at Latanya. "Rest, you need it." Miyavi said to her kindly. Latanya smiled up at him and reached up placing a hand behind his head and lightly pulled him down into a kiss before she released him, "Thank you for being there….Oh and I was thinking why not have the wedding maybe this weekend…considering it probably would not go well if a child was born between us out of wedlock.." She said blushing slightly as she moved to lay her head lightly in his lap.

Miyavi smiled at her. Across the hall in the study Aoi slowly took his seat at his desk and lightly set down the old vampire records book he had found in a secret room at the old theatre. A few miles outside of town Selena worked up a new plan to get back at the three powerful vampires for making a fool out of her, she knew that the one she was after had a child unborn which could give her some leverage if she could get her hands back on that wench again but she highly doubted it if that wench had already spilled that little secret to him. Shiro slowly went into the study, looking around as he skimmed the shelves for something helpful, and to somewhat seem as if he had or wanted something to do. Aoi turned around to face his fellow male,

"Ah Shiro-kun, you don't have to help if you don't want to. But I have a question…do you think our relationship is meant to become more than just friends?" He questioned as he crossed his legs leaning back in the comfortable chair, nonchalantly. In the guest room Latanya had fallen into a peaceful sleep lying on Miyavi's lap, her hair had fallen into her face hiding her flushed cheeks and the smile on her lips.

Miyavi carefully moved the hair out of her face and put it behind her ears as he looked onto her face with a smile. Shiro leaned against the wall, arms crossed and legs crossed somewhat. Shiro smiled at Aoi.

"Only if it doesn't bother you, Aoi-kun." Shiro replied with a smile to Aoi, a pleasing and happy look dancing about in his eyes. Aoi smiled back, "How would it bother me, Shiro-kun? I quite enjoy being in your presence." He said watching the other male carefully. Latanya sighed happily in her sleep as she gladly lay on his lap; she hadn't felt so contented to be around anyone like this in a long time. Miyavi smiled as he stroked her hair lightly, pleased to be around her once more. Shiro smiled at him.

"I'm glad because you make me happy which, if you knew me for the amount of time that Miyavi has, you would know that happy is a pretty big thing for me. I like it; you can cause me to feel so much." Shiro replied with a quiet smile as his eyes conveyed his spirit. Aoi smiled back, "Ah, So'ka." He said as he watched this handsome male that was standing not but five feet away, he enjoyed the vibes this mysterious male gave off to everyone around him.

Just a few blocks down Selena was making her way towards Aoi's household, she was planning on catching them off guard. She was dressed in regular civilian clothes and looked like an agent from their record company. Latanya's eyes fluttered open slowly her senses seemed more alive than ever, she slowly moved to sit up, "Ano...honey…I think I can sense that woman's presence near by…" She said slowly as she stifled a rather long yawn. Miyavi looked down at her.

"Sure?" Miyavi asked her quietly. Shiro looked at Aoi's form, a piece of handsome, ungodly, work he was. He was something pleasing to anyone's eye, that was for sure. Plus, he loved the laid-back and nonchalant feeling Aoi seemed to emit, it was wonderful. Selena smirked as she walked up to the residence, she held a hand up and smirked as she felt a small connection to Miyavi's and that wenches spiritual connection. She slowly walked up the stairs to the porch before she raised a hand to lightly knock on the door; she had dyed her hair blonde and put in some beautiful emerald colored contacts that looked to be her real eye color.

Latanya felt too tired to move, she felt like her energy was being zapped from her as she just laid back down in Miyavi's lap feeling a lot better when she was closer to him. Miyavi looked up at the door and sighed. 'Shiro, Aoi-kun, she has found us.' Miyavi thought to the two men. Shiro sighed and rolled his eyes with a small groan. Always when he was getting able to relax did these things happen. Aoi sighed somewhat and moved to stand up, "Might as well get rid of her." He said as he made his way past Shiro towards the door. Latanya lay in Miyavi's lap hoping he wasn't going to leave her alone since she hadn't been with him this long in quite a few months. Selena looked up as she sensed Aoi and Shiro's presence coming toward the door. Shiro looked at Aoi and smirked as he waited for Aoi to open the door. Miyavi looked down at Latanya and smiled.

"I shall stay until I am needed. Aoi and Shiro can handle themselves." Miyavi replied to her with a loving smile as he looked upon her. Latanya nodded, "I feel like I don't have any energy…is that cause of how strong my demonic powers have become?" She questioned looking up at her lover with a happy but somewhat pained expression. Aoi slowly opened the door,

"Hello, May I help you?" he questioned looking down at the female that stood in the doorway, She smiled and nodded, "Yes, I'm here from PSC, I was sent to supervise this household." She said making her voice sound official and nothing like her original tone. Shiro now stood in the doorway behind Aoi, eyeing her carefully. 'Yep, that's her, Aoi-kun.' Shiro thought to Aoi quietly.

Miyavi smiled at her. "Probably." Miyavi replied to her with a kind smile. Latanya smiled up at him, "So…should the wedding be this weekend?" she questioned as she felt sleep slowly gaining control over her mind as she tried to shake it off and stay awake. The blonde female at the door looked at them, "I would prefer if your friend wouldn't stare at me." She said glaring at Shiro, Aoi shook his head, "We don't need supervision…" He said smirking some as he stepped back, "Have a good evening." He said before closing the door. Shiro smiled as Aoi shut the door. "Bravo." Shiro said that as he clapped his hands some to Aoi, he loved it when Aoi did things like that. Miyavi looked down at her.

"Maybe... I will need to talk to everyone first. I would ask 'Mother' but, 'Mother' has not been picking up the phone." Miyavi said to her with a smile. Latanya smiled and let a small chuckle escape her lips at the nickname for Kai. Selena growled and kicked the door in on Aoi, "You're very rude." she said crossing her arms as she glared at them walking in and stepped on the broken door which was on top of Aoi at the moment. Shiro glared at her.

"No, I think you're the rude one, wench." Shiro said as he threw her up against the wall and held her there by her neck, nails piercing into her skin and a hateful look in Shiro's eyes. Selena stared down at him, "Hatred…Such a fitting look for someone like you…but I'm not after you nor your lover…my target is Miyavi Ishihara and I will remove that wench of a Plant Angel from the picture permanently." She said looking down at Shiro with a cold emotionless look. Shiro glared at her as he shoved a hand into her stomach and pulled out her intestines slowly.

"If hatred is so good for me then, I shall prove how much hatred I have by slowly destroying you." Shiro said with a satisfactorial smirk. The form disintegrated into water slowly in Shiro's hands, it was holy water. Latanya slowly sat up as Selena's form dissolved as a hologram in the room in front of Miyavi and Latanya. Shiro quickly pulled his hands away from the water to keep from getting burned. Miyavi looked upon the holographic image with such scorn and hatred; you'd think the devil himself was before him. Latanya slowly moved behind Miyavi not wanting to be hurt anymore by that woman.

The hologram smirked, "Ah Miyavi-kun…I see you're never without that worthless wench…how pathetic, for a plant angel she sure knows how to cower a lot…"she said looking down at them with hatred and jealousy. Aoi rushed over to help his friend out, "Are you alright?" he questioned Shiro checking his hand to make sure it wasn't damaged or anything serious. Shiro looked at his hands and smiled at Aoi as he watched the burns.

"I will be fine. After all, this is nothing compared to what I have done to myself. I'm more concerned about you. She did step on you after all. Are you alright?" Shiro said to Aoi with a smile. Miyavi looked at the woman's form venomously. "What do you want, wench?" Miyavi questioned her with an icy glare. Selena smirked, "You…I want you Miyavi Ishihara." She said as she watched Latanya's facial expression turn deadly.

Aoi shook his head, "She didn't cause any harm, her steps are very light as a matter of fact so I figured it wasn't real." he said still inspecting Shiro's burns. Shiro smiled at Aoi as he clenched his hands to prove that he was okay. "Don't worry about me, my body has this uncanny ability to bounce back." Shiro replied with a smile to Aoi. "I'm just glad that that wench didn't hurt you." Shiro said with a smile. Miyavi glared at her.

"Fuck that. I don't care what you want, get out." Miyavi said as he used his powers to banish her from the house. Selena shrugged, "You will be mine…" were the words that escaped the female vampires throat before she was banished, Latanya placed a light hand on her lovers' arm, "Why is she after you?" she questioned as she looked up at him. In the sitting room Aoi shrugged somewhat, "I've come to take notice of that." he said chuckling a bit. Miyavi shrugged to Latanya. "I do not understand the crazy." Miyavi replied to her with a shrug.

Shiro smiled and laughed as well. Miyavi's ears perked up. "Is that... Shiro... laughing!?" He said to himself in disbelief. Latanya blinked, "I believe so." She said as she moved to stand up to test if her strength had returned to her or not, she slowly got to her feet with no problems but as soon as she took the first step her legs seemed to give way. Aoi smiled and moved close to Shiro pinning him against the wall somewhat,

"That laugh of yours only entices me more, Shiro-kun." He said letting the other males name roll lazily off his tongue. Miyavi caught Latanya quickly and easily. "Careful." Miyavi said to his fiancé as he looked at her with a kind and loving smile. Shiro smiled at Aoi as he wrapped his arms around the other male's neck.

"As if yours doesn't do the same to me. Aoi-kun, you're wondrous." Shiro said as he let the last sentence roll from his tongue enticingly slow, moving his face only mere centimeters away from each other, his breath hot against the other man's skin, the desire to kiss him becoming an overwhelming sensation.

Aoi leaned closer to Shiro placing his lips against the others in mere seconds pushing the other male more into the wall. Latanya smiled back at her fiancé with flushed cheeks, "Sorry, I guess I don't have all my strength back yet…" She said as she held onto him. Miyavi smiled at her lovingly. "It's fine." Miyavi replied to his fiancé with a smile to her as he helped her back onto her feet.

Shiro kissed him back in fervor, loving the feel of Aoi against him as he pulled Aoi to him, lust filling his mind unlike anything he'd ever felt before. Aoi pulled back and moving his hand into Shiro's he guided the other male back down the hallway towards his own room at the very back of the house. Latanya smiled back up at Miyavi and as soon as she had her balance she nudged him towards the guest bathroom hoping he would take the hint. Miyavi looked at her.

"Are you sure you want me to join you?" He questioned his fiancé, ignoring the small glimpses of Shiro's movement he was getting from time to time... The wall... Aoi's room... He looked upon his fiancé lovingly.

Shiro smiled and went along with Aoi to his room in the back of the house. Aoi led the other into his room and slowly closed the door behind him and pushed the other up against the wall once more enticing him with slow teasing kisses. Latanya smiled back at her finance as a pink color found its way to her cheeks as she nodded tugging his sleeve toward the bathroom. Miyavi smiled and closed the guest bedroom door as he went along with her. Shiro wrapped his arms once more around Aoi's slender and fit physique, letting his hands trail down Aoi's back and up under his shirt.

Aoi's hands guided themselves up the side of Shiro's shirt trailing his fingers down the others sides. Latanya smiled and led her fiancé into the bathroom and started the water running in the rather large Jacuzzi tub, she did her best to keep her balance trying not to fall. Miyavi watched her, making sure that she doesn't fall or hurt herself and their unborn child. Shiro leaned into Aoi's touch as he ghosted his hands over Aoi's abs. Aoi let a soft groan escape his lips at Shiro's ghostly touch, his body arched a bit into the others touch.

Latanya got the water to the correct temperature and slowly undid the string that held the pearl white strapless nightgown she wore up so it would not fall, the gown fully fit her form and pooled out at the bottom around her feet, her hair had been put up in a loose bun with a few strands trailing out here and there.

Miyavi smiled and undressed himself. Shiro groaned and arched somewhat into Aoi, becoming enthralled in the other man. Aoi moved Shiro toward the bed and began his teasing activities once more. In the guest bathroom Latanya let the gown slowly fall off her form revealing the broken angel wings tattoo that was across her back, she had had it since they were teenagers, she slowly reached up to leisurely undo her hair. Miyavi smiled and moved behind her to do it for her.

Shiro smirked and playfully nibbled at Aoi's neck, his legs wrapped around Aoi's physique, holding him to him. Aoi pressed Shiro down further into the bed and moved over biting and licking a certain spot on the other male's collarbone. Latanya leaned back into her lover's form smiling up at him, "It has been a while since we've done anything together let alone relaxed in a tub for a while." She said as her cheeks flushed some at her own words. Miyavi smiled as he got into the tub with her.

"I know. I am sorry for that." He replied to her with a loving smile. Shiro gave out a slow and small hiss at the bite and dug his fingernails into Aoi's skin as he'd ghosted his hands across the man's back. Aoi smirked at the hiss and bit down once more with his fangs slowly drawing blood from the other and traced his tongue lazily across the others skin. Latanya smiled up at him and slowly sat down with her lover and leaned back into him resting her tired and exhausted body, she had been over working herself and staying up late and then being caught off guard by the psycho woman hadn't made things any better.

Miyavi smiled and massaged her shoulders carefully and slowly, to relieve some of the stress. Shiro wriggled some to reposition himself as he let out another quiet and small hiss of pain and pleasure as his hands moved down to the bottom of Aoi's shirt to unbutton it, bottom-up. Aoi smirked and shifted his position some and slowly traced his hands up the others shirt slowly pulling up to remove it from the others top half. Latanya arched a bit as her fiancés slow massage which made her want to just melt back into him it felt so good, her body began to relax a little back into Miyavi's chest. Miyavi smiled at her. "There." He said to her with a smile as he massaged her shoulders. Shiro moved up so that Aoi could remove his shirt. He trailed his hands slowly down Aoi's sides and slowly down his hips, tracing the creases in his jeans as he did so. Aoi's body moved along with Shiro's touch as he trailed kisses down the other males exposed muscular chest.

Latanya leaned back into her fiancé, "That…feels nice…" She said as she smiled up at him before waving a hand to turn the water off. Miyavi smiled at her. "I'm glad. You're too tense, loosen up." He said to her with a smile. Shiro smirked as he moved his hands back up and slowly started to unbutton Aoi's shirt. Aoi allowed the last button on his shirt to be unbuttoned before the white material slid off his shoulders as he shifted his weight a bit. Latanya looked up at him,

"I can't help it…" She said as her cheeks flushed a bit, she traced a couple fingers across the surface of the water as she tried to relax a little more. Miyavi smiled at her. "Just try a little." He said to her with a smile as he massaged her shoulders. Shiro smiled as he gazed upon Aoi's muscular form, his eyes drinking in every ounce of Aoi, the desire showing in his eyes as he licked his lips some. He leaned up and licked at Aoi's ear, slowly, as he began to nibble and suck his ear.

Aoi let out a sharp gasp at the feel of the others tongue slide across his ear, he leaned down and trailed soft teasing kisses across Shiro's tan yet muscular chest. The raven haired plant angel let her body relax but not much just enough to relax her muscles some, "So we never got to do anything for Valentines Day and I never got your present…that crazy woman got a hold of your gifts." She said looking back at him searching his facial features for an answer as to why exactly that woman was chasing him and wanted her dead. Miyavi sighed and smiled at her.

"It's alright. It's the thought that counts, not the gift." He replied to her with a smile. Shiro wrapped his hands around Aoi's pants, finger lacing in with the belt as he did so. Aoi moved to flip them allowing him self to be placed on the bottom moving Shiro's form on top this time, letting the other take control for now.

Latanya smiled up at him, "Yeah n.n so can we go out to eat sometimes, for a late Valentines Dinner? Or are you busy the rest of the week?" she questioned as she pressed a button letting the jets turn on in the Jacuzzi tub. Miyavi shrugged. "I have a feeling that I'm going to be looking for those other two men she had tied up and trying to find 'Mother.' But, I'll try to spend time with you." He replied to her with a smile.

Shiro smirked as he straddled Aoi's form, moving to where he was perfectly positioned. He then leaned down and began to kiss Aoi's neck, biting and sucking on a small spot in the crook of Aoi's neck. Aoi gasped and let small whimpers of pleasure and pain escape his throat at Shiro's actions.

Latanya nodded, "I can help if you'll let me." She said as she moved away from him and turned around splashing some water at him. Miyavi smiled at her with a strict look in his eyes. "I don't want you or the baby hurt." He replied to her with a loving look. Shiro looked up at Aoi and trailed kisses down his muscular and fit torso when he was satisfied that he had left his mark on Aoi.

He slowly moved to undo Aoi's belt, his mind screaming at him to do it; he had wanted this for a while now, and was ecstatic that this was happening. Aoi allowed Shiro to do what he pleased, he was his and that was all to it. Latanya smiled back, "I know, I don't want the baby hurt either, especially after last time." She said shuttering at that memory before she moved down more in the water getting her hair wet.

Miyavi smiled and leaned back against the Jacuzzi tub walls, sighing some contentedly. Shiro undid Aoi's belt and tossed it to the floor, as if it was forgotten. He then leaned in and kissed Aoi, biting playfully at his lip. Aoi returned the kiss and then moved back some,

"Happy Valentine's Day Shiro-kun." he replied as he pulled Shiro into a passionate kiss. Latanya smiled and moved closer to Miyavi, "I got you something for Valentine's day." She said blushing some as she dried her hands off and reached down and picked up a ring she had bought the other day, she held it up to show him,

"This is for you, its not much but I thought it was cute and I hoped you would like it." She said as she held the stainless steel ring in her palm, it had an intricate design engraved around the ring surface that looked sort of like a Vampire Emblem that was on the cover of the book Aoi had brought back with him from the Theatre. Miyavi took it from her and smiled as he looked at it, his eyes flashing, for a brief instant, a knowing look, and then he sat it on the floor carefully.

"Thanks Latanya. I love it." He replied to her with a smile as he leaned in and kissed her. Shiro smiled as he returned the kiss. As the kiss broke, he smiled brightly at Aoi.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Aoi-kun." Shiro smiled as he replied to Aoi. Aoi smiled and pulled Shiro down holding him to his form, "Aishiteru Shiro-kun." He whispered in his Kansai Japanese Accent. Latanya smiled, "Your Welcome." She said before she felt their lips connect; she leaned forward and returned the kiss.

Miyavi smiled at her as the kiss broke. "I love you, Latanya." He said to her with a loving smile. Shiro shuddered at the words and smiled. "Aishiteru Aoi-kun." Shiro replied back in his Japanese accent, Japanese being his native-born tongue, he loved it more than English, it conveyed more than any other language in his mind could and, hearing it spoken like that by Aoi, made him love the language even more just because he said it. Aoi smiled and ran a hand through Shiro's hair lightly, he enjoyed the feel and texture of this mysterious male's hair, he wanted to unravel every mystery about Shiro and he planned to do it one mystery at a time.

Latanya's cheeks flushed a bright red at her fiancé's words, "I love you too, more than you can ever imagine." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in between his collarbone and shoulder. Miyavi smiled at her as he stroked her hair lightly. Shiro smiled at Aoi and leaned into his hand, relishing the touch of the other man. Aoi sighed and held Shiro close to him enjoying the moment of their skin touching. Latanya smiled happily and slid her arms down around his waist. Miyavi smiled at her.

"Well, at least Shiro's not going to bug us like he normally does." He said with a smile to Latanya. Shiro smiled and ran a hand down Aoi's torso, tracing every curve, dip, and line with his hand. Aoi's body arched with the touch of Shiro's hand movements, he let a content sigh escape his lips as he stared up at Shiro with want in his eyes. Latanya looked up at him,

"I don't even want to know." She said as she scooted back down and splashed Miyavi with some of the warm water. Miyavi blinked. "Wow, I didn't even have to say anything and you knew what I meant. Perverted mind." He said to her with a big triumphant smile. Shiro looked at Aoi and smiled.

"Aoi-kun, you're a wonderful person and I love that about you." Shiro said to Aoi with a smile as he reached up and moved some hair out of his face. Aoi returned the smile and reached over grabbing his remote as he turned on his radio and pulled Shiro down trailing kisses down his abdomen.

Latanya looked up at him with a pouty expression mixed with shocked, "I am not…"she said pouting somewhat as she looked up at him through her thin raven hair that hung down in her face. Miyavi smiled at her. "Aww, how cute it is!" He said to her with a smile. Shiro's abs contracted some at the contact and Shiro groaned.

Aoi smirked at the groan and moved lower placing teasing kisses on the others abs. Latanya pouted some more. "I'm not cute…"she said as she huffed some blowing some bubbles away from her face since some soap had fallen into the tub creating some bubbles on the waters surface. Miyavi smiled at her. "Yes you are." He replied with a smile as he placed a hand on her face to lightly caress her cheek lovingly. Shiro wriggled some underneath Aoi as his abs contracted some again. Aoi smirked and pushed the younger male down forcefully as he slid his nails up and down Shiro's abs leaving deep red lines where his nails had been.

Latanya flushed somewhat at her lover's touch and leaned into it a bit, she loved his touch it was almost intoxicating to her. Miyavi smiled at her as he stroked her cheek. "You never need to change. Alright, Latanya?" He said to her with a smile. Shiro hissed in a combination of pain and pleasure. Aoi continued his mixture of pleasure with pain as he raked his nails down his lover's abdomen and then trailed kisses across his chest slowly and sensually.

Latanya looked up at Miyavi, "What do you mean? I haven't changed much that I know of, cept loose that mini-Taranova attitude I had going on back when I was in my early 20's and younger." She said looking up at him as she moved back closer to her lover's form. Miyavi smiled at her. "Exactly. Never change, Latanya." He said to her with a loving smile. Latanya stared up at him and smiled, "I promise, I won't change, if you won't change." She said as she laid her head against his chest lightly. Shiro groaned and arched some under Aoi's body.

Aoi pushed him down harder this time pressing him into the bed. Shiro smiled somewhat as he leaned into Aoi and nibbled at Aoi's ear. Miyavi smiled at Latanya. Latanya smiled, "Come on we should we getting to bed…I'm tired…"she said as she stretched somewhat and yawned. Aoi smirked and pulled Shiro down and whispered, "We should probably be getting to sleep, the sun will be up soon." he said letting his warm breath slide across Shiro's left ear.

Shiro shuddered at Aoi's words. "Yes but, I can bewitch... the house so that we can... be up during the sunlight hours." Shiro said to Aoi with a smile. Aoi smiled, "That might be something Miyavi-kun might want since it would give him more time to spend with his future wife." He said as he brushed a hand through Shiro's hair lightly. Latanya slowly moved to stand up to grab towels for them both, she leaned forward a little too far and her balance faltered causing her to fall forward.

Miyavi wrapped an arm around her waist and held her to him. "Careful." Miyavi said to her kindly. Shiro smiled at him. "Mmm-hmm. I agree. Besides, it would be better if we didn't sleep all day and we woke up and didn't have to worry about the sun." Shiro replied with a smile to Aoi as he leaned into Aoi's hand.

Aoi smiled and nodded, "I agree." he said softly as his own sleep deprivation was catching up to him, he had been doing so much research lately to find out anything he could about all the Vampire Elders and which ones were not deceased. Latanya shivered at his touch around her bare waist, she looked back at him with a smile,

"Sorry, I guess I'm still a little off balance." She said sweat dropping somewhat. Miyavi smiled at her. "You're lucky I was here." He said to her with a smile as he placed her back on her feet. Shiro smiled at Aoi and closed his eyes, mumbling some unknown demonic/vampiric speech and the entire premises glowed for a split second before it became dark once more. Aoi slowly closed his eyes as he relaxed back allowing his sleep deprivation to take over as his body slowly moved into its sleep stage. Latanya smiled up at him, "I'm lucky to even have you." She said as she leaned back and kissed him on the lips for a short second before breaking it slowly. Miyavi smiled at her.

"I know. I wouldn't be here alive if it weren't for you." He replied to her with a smile. Shiro smiled and scooted over to Aoi's form and snuggled up to him in his sleep. For the first time since he met Miyavi, he felt like he had a place in life. Latanya smiled back at him, "Yes, I know…I wouldn't be here either most likely." She said looking down some as she fiddled with the engagement ring on her hand.

Aoi's arm's snaked their way around Shiro's waist as he slept with his mystery-shrouded lover in his arms. Shiro snuggled up against Aoi in his sleep Miyavi smiled at her as he grabbed his towel and slipped it around his waist.

Latanya returned the smile as she dried herself off and slipped her gown back on tying the strings on the front of it before she smoothed it out some. Miyavi smiled at her as he slipped on his boxers. He then laid his head on her shoulder lightly with a yawn. "I'm sweepy." He said to her quietly as his eyes were half-lidded. Latanya smiled down at him lovingly, "Then why don't we go to bed?" She questioned her sleepy lover as she took his hand and guided him into the bedroom. Miyavi walked sluggishly to her, his body starting to shut down for sleep.

Latanya made sure he got into the bed before collapsing; she slowly crawled in beside him the comforter moved up on its own as she snuggled up in his arms. Miyavi was out like a light, his body totally shut down for the sleep it needed.


	3. Blood and Lust

Title: Blood and Chocolate  
Rating: Pg-13-NC-17  
Genre: Romance/Tragedy  
Chara(s): Latanya x Miyavi (Ishihara), Aoi x Shiro, Kai, Selena, Darla  
Summary:  
Valentines Day, the one day of the year that all couples want to be together, but it seems one couple can't quite get the time to spend together on this day. Latanya has been waiting all year for this day to come because it has always been the one day she loved to spend with him. But, a newcomer shows up in town and offers Copper an unlimited amount of power but, a price to pay for said power, what will he choose?

* * *

Chapter 3: Blood and Lust

_"I'm sweepy." He said to her quietly as his eyes were half-lidded. Latanya smiled down at him lovingly, "Then why don't we go to bed?" She questioned her sleepy lover as she took his hand and guided him into the bedroom. Miyavi walked sluggishly to her, his body starting to shut down for sleep. Latanya made sure he got into the bed before collapsing; she slowly crawled in beside him the comforter moved up on its own as she snuggled up in his arms. Miyavi was out like a light, his body totally shut down for the sleep it needed._

The moon slowly replaced the sun the next evening except for one thing this moon was not milky white it was crimson red like the moon was bleeding. Latanya slowly awoke rubbing her eyes some as she looked around the dark room that was somewhat lit with candles, she blinked some a little confused at how the candles had gotten there, she didn't remember them being there when she had gone to bed with her fiancé. Miyavi still slept, his body getting the rest it needed. Latanya smiled some down at him and shook off her uneasy feeling and just returned to lying down beside him brushing some hair out of his face and kissed his forehead.

Shiro was awake, as was Aoi, and Shiro was throwing pillows at Aoi for waking him up. "Mean person." Shiro said with a huff as he pulled the covers back over his head to attempt to sleep once more. Aoi smirked and slid a cold hand up Shiro's abdomen slowly. Latanya snuggled up in Miyavi's arms shivering a bit from the cold air in the room.

Miyavi sighed and snuggled to her in his sleep. Shiro squeaked and flew up in the bed. "COLD!" Shiro exclaimed as he hugged a pillow to his abdomen for warmth. Aoi smirked seductively, "Is it now?" he questioned moving closer to Shiro smirking a bit. Latanya smiled some and nuzzled her face into his chest some as a little of the red moonlight filtered in splashing onto Miyavi's back. Miyavi sighed and scooted away from the light, burying his face into a pillow.

Shiro glared at Aoi. "No, it's a nice toasty replacement for the sun." Shiro retorted sarcastically. Aoi smirked and moved to straddle Shiro's lap smirking up at him and raised his hand placing it under his lover's chin and leaned him forward connecting their lips for a passionate kiss.

Latanya groaned a bit at her fiancé's movements, she opened her eyes some, "…Copper…its cold." She whimpered some as she scooted closer to him shivering as an eerie wind blew into the room blowing out all the candles in the room. Miyavi groaned and waved a hand, shutting and locking the window. Miyavi then laid his head back into the pillow and sighed. Shiro smiled as he wrapped his arms around Aoi's neck as they shared a passionate kiss. Aoi smiled and wrapped his arms around Shiro's waist slowly.

Latanya looked up at him and smiled kissing the tip of his nose lightly and snuggled back down under the warm comforter. Across the street a violet haired shadow enshrouded figure stood watching the Shiroyama residence, the figure's expression changed to a smirk as the red moon spilled down over Tokyo. Miyavi sighed as he snuggled to Latanya, sleep coming once more. Shiro pulled Aoi in closer and, as the kiss broke, he bit at Aoi's lip ring, playfully pulling at his lip lightly.

Aoi smirked and leaned in closer sliding his tongue across his lover's lips. Latanya smiled and stroked his hair lightly watching him sleep. The figure moved silently landing on the balcony hiding in the shadows watching the female and male that resided in the room, she had found her objective; the female was the initial target to getting Miyavi Ishihara to accept their proposal. Miyavi sighed and opened his eyes, looking at Latanya. "Latanya...? What time is it?" He asked her groggily.

Shiro smirked and let go of Aoi's lip, allowing his lover to slip his tongue inside his mouth. Aoi smirked and began to passionately French kiss his lover. Latanya blinked, "Um… Around 7-ish I suppose." She said as she glanced around the dark room trying to locate her cell phone or his. The figure on the balcony slipped more into the shadows watching them closely. Miyavi groaned. "I'm going to kill Shiro." He mumbled to himself as he slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. "I tell him to wake me up but, NOOOOO, he doesn't do that." He said to himself in a rather quiet mumble. Shiro smiled and wriggled a leg in between Aoi's two legs, sort of like an anchor.

Aoi smirked, "I think a very un-happy vampire has just woken up." he said snickering a bit as he playfully kissed Shiro once more. Latanya moved to sit up with Miyavi, "Are you alright?" she questioned as she moved some hair from his face once more and laid her head on his shoulder lightly. Miyavi sighed as he looked at her, somewhat sleepily and somewhat grumpily.

"Just peachy." He replied with a sigh. Shiro smiled as he kissed Aoi. "That's alright. He will be okay. Just slightly grumpy is all. I have other things on my mind besides him." Shiro replied with a smile to Aoi. Aoi smirked, "Latanya can handle him." he said as he pulled Shiro closer pinning him to the bed somewhat. Latanya shook her head, "You're not just peachy honey…you're in a bad mood…"she said sighing some as she stretched a bit yawning slightly.

The figure that was hiding in the shadows slowly moved back some more listening intently on their conversation seeing what would happen next and if an opening would be present to complete the mission at hand. Miyavi grumbled and got up, stretching slightly as he did so. Shiro smiled up at Aoi. "Aoi-kun, you're dressed. That is no fair. I'm naked and you have clothes." Shiro said with a pouty look as he thrust out his lower lip and whimpered.

Aoi smirked, "That's only because I have to go to work in a couple minutes." he said kissing Shiro once more. Latanya moved to stand up her night gown falling back down to where the end pooled around her feet as she adjusted the top a bit, she brushed a hand through her hair thinking about taking a shower. Miyavi sat on the bed now, contemplating what he wanted to do. He needed to take a shower but, he didn't really want to get up. He groaned to himself as he flopped back onto the bed.

Shiro looked at Aoi with a pouty look. "Since when do you work?" Shiro questioned Aoi with a raised eyebrow. Aoi smiled, "I'm needed at the studio." he said kissing Shiro's forehead, "So I shall see you later unless you want to come with me?" he questioned moving off the bed towards the bedroom door. Latanya glanced back at Miyavi and sighed some moving to stand in front of him, "Honey, is something bothering you?" she questioned as a concerned look crossed her facial features.

Miyavi sighed. "Maybe..." He replied with a small look to her. Shiro sat up. "OOO! Can I come!?" Shiro asked with a big excited look on his face. Aoi smiled, "Of course." he said smiling at the other, "now get dressed, the limo will be here to pick us up in a few minutes courtesy of the company." he said opening the door somewhat. Latanya plopped down beside him, "I'll listen if you'll tell." She said as she placed a hand on his lightly. Miyavi sighed. "I really don't know what's bothering me. Except maybe that woman and the fact that she has our friends." Miyavi replied with a sigh.

Shiro smiled and hopped up, grabbing some clothes and throwing them on. He brushed his hair and his teeth and even did his eyeliner and put on a small amount of makeup before he slipped on his shoes and was out of the bedroom door. Aoi smiled and waited in the foyer for his lover, he opened the door as the limo pulled up outside. Latanya smiled kindly at him and tilted his chin up some, "Don't worry you all will come up with a plan to get them back." She said kissing his forehead lightly. The figure in the shadows watching them smirked some,

'So he is concerned about what Selena-sempai could do to those men.' The figure thought as the enshrouded person continued to watch the two observing them very closely. Miyavi smiled at her. "I'm not too worried, I just would like to find them and get them here, where I know they'll be away from her." Miyavi replied with a sigh to her. Shiro smiled at Aoi and stepped out, onto the porch, his senses flaring up at the enshrouded figure. Shiro looked at Aoi. Aoi nodded and shook his head no, "Leave it to Miyavi…He'll take care of it." he said leading Shiro towards the limo quickly not wanting to ruin their time to be alone.

Latanya smiled, "I know." She said hugging him lightly, "Come on lets go take a shower, you look like you need one." She said trying her best to get him to smile. The figure moved some to the shadows inside the room becoming a shadow to melt in with the others and watch the couple more carefully without being noticed or sensed.

Miyavi sighed. "Alright." He replied to her as he stood up and stretched some. Shiro got into the limo with Aoi. The limo sped off taking them to the Studio. Latanya smiled and stood up, "Come on you, don't be Mr. grumpy all evening." She said pouting some as she grabbed his hand and led him towards the bathroom. Miyavi sighed as he looked at her, his head starting to throb.

"I just don't feel that great right now, okay?" He snapped at her somewhat. He then sighed and looked at her kindly. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have snapped at you..." Miyavi said to her quietly. Latanya shook her head, "It's alright, I understand you're worried about your friends but relax some." She said patting his hand lightly. The shadow moved along through all the shadows mixing and blending in with each so it could observe the couple and wait for its opportunity.

Miyavi sighed. "Yeah, I'll try. I just have a headache." He replied to her quietly. Shiro sat beside Aoi, watching the sites of the city pass them by. Aoi smiled, "Something bothering you Shiro-kun?" he questioned the other male. Latanya smiled, "A shower will clear it all up." She said as she pulled him into the bathroom shutting and locking the door behind them. Miyavi smiled at her. "I hope so." He replied to her with a smile. Shiro looked at Aoi. "No, nothing really." Shiro replied with a small smile to Aoi.

Aoi smiled, "So what do you think of Latanya and Miyavi's engagement?" he questioned his friend as he was thinking about possibly asking Shiro-kun to marry him, he had known the man for over two years now. Latanya smiled up at Miyavi and moved away from him to turn the shower on, she let the water run until it was warm enough and turned the shower on and moved back to let it warm up some more.

Miyavi sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. Shiro pondered this. "Hmm... I think that they're a good match." Shiro replied to Aoi, a smile playing across his face. Aoi smiled, "Really now…So when did you first meet Latanya? Just curious as to how long you've known them." He said shrugging some as he leaned back in his seat.

Latanya smiled at Miyavi and moved over wrapping her arms around his waist, "Come on don't be lazy. A shower will do you some good especially with that headache of yours." She said placing a soft kiss on his chest and moved back to take her gown off and get in the shower. Miyavi sighed as he pulled his boxers off, letting them fall to the floor before he got into the shower. Shiro thought about it and shrugged.

"Not much longer than I've known you, actually." Shiro replied to Aoi. Aoi blinked, "Ah I see. Well you all sure act like you've known each other longer than that." He said glancing out the window as an uneasy feeling fell over him. Latanya smiled back at Miyavi as she closed the shower door and stepped under the water letting it run through her hair and over her slim form. Miyavi sighed and let the water rush over him.

Shiro looked at Aoi. "What is it?" Shiro questioned as he looked at Aoi. Aoi shook his head, "Not sure, it's just something doesn't quite feel right." he said trying to shake off the feeling. Latanya smiled at him and flicked some water in his direction, "So did you sleep well last night?" She questioned leaning against the cold stone wall that the shower was connected to.

Miyavi shrugged. "I don't remember sleeping..." He replied to her quietly. Shiro watched Aoi. "Hmm..." Shiro said as he looked around some. Aoi blinked some as the feeling disappeared. "Odd…it's gone now…" he said as he searched quietly for that sense to see where it had come from. Latanya looked up at him, and placed her hands on his cheeks, "Are you having trouble sleeping again?" she questioned as a worried look crossed her features.

Miyavi sighed. "No, nothing I can't fix." He replied with a smile to her. Shiro sighed. "Well, at least it's gone now." Shiro said to Aoi with a small smile. Aoi nodded and returned the smile as the car slowed no where near the studio, Aoi's senses flared up again, 'Shiro I think we've blindly walked straight into a trap…' he thought mentally to his lover glaring at the driver.

Latanya smiled up at him and then gasped as the glass in the shower door and walls shattered inward. Miyavi grabbed hold of her and concentrated as he said a spell and a force field appeared around them, shielding them from the glass. Shiro glared and growled somewhat.

Aoi tried to stand up but was forced down by a very powerful spell the bound them both to their seat, as the car careened out of control and headed towards a river near by. Latanya held onto him as he grabbed her, she whimpered some as the glass shot at them a couple shards broke through the shield with a powerful spell attached to them. Miyavi glared and used his arm as a shield, protecting Latanya.

Shiro glared and, using his collective thoughts, he managed to free them both from the vehicle, landing them safely on the sidewalk. Aoi took in ragged breaths, "Dammit!" he said slamming his fist into the ground, he couldn't believe he fell for such an obvious trap as that.

Latanya put her hands up making the glass vanish, the shadow in the wall smirked some as it watched the events unfold, now it knew just how powerful this Miyavi Ishihara was. Latanya looked up at Miyavi, "Are you alright?" she questioned concerned that he could be hurt. Miyavi sighed and shook his head no, his eyes scanning the area around them both. Shiro sighed as he plopped down on the ground, his breathing sort of ragged.

"Now, that was a little too close for loving comfort." Shiro said as he closed his eyes. Aoi nodded, "God…I hope Miyavi-san is alright…'cause I have a feeling they're after them, and just trying to get us out of the picture." He said trying to catch his breath.

Latanya stayed behind Miyavi, the shadow moved silently into the darkness in the bathroom and below Latanya making the ground under her feet vanish causing the girl to gasp as her form started to fall into the shadows. Miyavi grabbed her and quickly moved into the bedroom. He pulled on a pair of boxers and some pants with his speed and waited. Shiro sighed as he caught his breath.

"I don't think we have to worry about him. Besides, shouldn't we be worrying about Kai and the other people she has taken?" Shiro said to Aoi as he looked up at him. Aoi nodded, "I don't think she would've done anything to them considering she's using them as bait." he said sighing a bit. Latanya quickly pulled on a plaid skirt and a low cut black top and stood behind Miyavi as a female form took its shape from the shadows, the violet haired azure eyed woman stepped from the shadows with a smirk,

"Ah, You must be Miyavi Ishihara; it is a pleasure to finally meet you." She spoke in her politely mannered tone as she bowed some. Miyavi glared at her."It isn't a pleasure to meet you, wench." He said to her coldly. Shiro sighed. "How will we find them, Aoi-kun?" Shiro asked as he stood up, brushing himself off. Aoi shook his head, "Take that wenches bait I suppose." he said sighing some.

The female looked up at him with a cold deadly smirk, "Heh…such manners you have. My name is Darla, I am Selena's older sister and I desire to see for myself what interest my sister has taken in you. So I shall start with your fiancé." She said as she appeared behind Latanya in the blink of an eye with a sword to the younger girl's throat, Latanya just froze at the lightning fast movement.

Miyavi sighed as he turned to the woman, a look of malice in his eyes as he held out a hand. Words were spoken and, in an instant, the woman's sword fell to the floor as she was pinned up against the wall. Shiro held onto Aoi for a moment, feeling himself becoming weak. "Miyavi-san's angry." Shiro said as he held his head lightly. Aoi shook his head and held onto Shiro helping his lover with his balance, "How badly will it affect you?" he questioned his lover concerned. Latanya winced some as she felt the woman's grip loosen and turned to watch the two.

Darla smirked down at Miyavi, "That cocky attitude of yours will get you killed." she said as her form disintegrated into shadows which quickly wrapped themselves around Latanya who tried her best to pull away but to no avail her form and the shadow vanished completely from the grounds of the residence. Shiro looked at Aoi. "I should be okay... Unless... He gets made angrier. Then, we'll have a problem." Shiro stated as he looked at Aoi. Miyavi twirled himself around to view the premises. He growled and slammed his fist into the wall.

"I'm going to FUCKING KILL YOU!!!!" Miyavi exclaimed, his eyes becoming slits in rage. Aoi winced some as he felt some of Miyavi's rage; he managed to hold onto Shiro feeling a bit dazed himself. Across town at an old run down hospital Darla walked into the building with Latanya's unconscious form laying in her arms, she ascended the stone stairwell towards a certain part of the building. Shiro pulled out of Aoi's grasp, his eyesight blurring from the rage he could feel. Aoi winced some before he pulled Shiro to him and they both vanished back to the residence, Aoi sauntered back to the guest bedroom,

"M-Miyavi..." he stammered out wincing some at the blinding rage he could feel emanating from his friend. Miyavi turned to them both with a glare and a hiss. "What?" He shot out, his fists clenched at his sides; a huge hole in the wall from where he'd punched the wall. His hand was bleeding but, he didn't care. His fists were clenched together so tightly that his knuckles were white.

"Don't become blinded in your rage…go after them and get her back…We cannot help you on this one if you continue to stay enraged." He said using the wall for support as his body was overloaded from the power he was feeling, it was just too much for him at once. Shiro stood up, shaking his head to relieve the feeling. He then slowly walked over toward Miyavi, receiving glares as he did so.

Shiro then quickly went over to Miyavi and threw his arms around him in a hug. "Calm down... Miyavi-kun..." Shiro said to Miyavi quietly. Miyavi closed his eyes and, after a few moments, he had calmed down considerably. Aoi sighed some, "Her location is at the old abandoned Shinjuku hospital in the old run down part of Tokyo." he said watching Shiro and Miyavi. Shiro looked up at Miyavi and Miyavi smiled down at him.

"Thanks, Shiro-kun." Miyavi said to him with a smile. Shiro smiled back and let him go. "You're welcome. Besides, there's no way you're going without me." Shiro replied with a smile to Miyavi. Aoi smirked some, "Guess I'll be joining you." he said standing up fully. Shiro looked at Aoi with a smile. Miyavi smiled at the two of them. "I'm glad that I'll have my friends to help me out." Miyavi said with a smile. Aoi nodded, "You're Welcome….Now lets go rescue Miss Latanya." He said smiling at Miyavi.

Darla made her way up the cracked and crumbling stone stairwell until she reached the 6th floor, she smirked as she kicked open a door that had the label Psychiatric Ward, imprinted on a silver rusted plate on the door. The violet haired female walked into the ward carrying the younger female's body into a room and laid her down on a bed and placed an oxygen mask over the girl's mouth which caused the younger females body to wriggle underneath the weight that was holding her down as she struggled before her body began to shut down due to the sleeping gas that was being emitted into her system.

Darla smirked as she inserted an IV in the girls arm and fixed up the oxygen to keep her unconscious for quite a while, the violet haired female then turned leaving the room and headed down the hallway where a couple of other rooms were occupied, she smirked as she walked by the rooms but paid no attention to them as she walked towards the main room where her sister lay recuperating from her exertion of her magic. Darla checked her sisters' health and sighed some mostly annoyed at how easy it was to gain her target and finish her mission unlike her sister.

Miyavi looked to the other two. "So, how are we going to do this? I mean, there is no way that we can just barge in. We would be taken down before we knew it. We will need a plan." He said as he looked to Aoi and Shiro as he sat down and pulled on a shirt, buttoning it as he thought. Aoi nodded, "We need some sort of distraction in order for you to get in there." he said leaning against the wall thinking to himself.

Shiro pondered to himself quietly as did Miyavi. Aoi sighed, "I don't know what else to do, but give our selves up and just let them take us in, it might be our only chance to get them back…and who knows what they could do to Latanya, god I hate to even think of that…" he shuddered some thinking to himself that he was glad Shiro wasn't the one they had attacked but he knew how Miyavi felt. Miyavi sent a glare Aoi's way and Shiro stepped in between them as Miyavi stood up. "Calm down." Shiro said as he pushed Miyavi back down into a sitting position. Miyavi crossed his arms and Shiro sighed.

"As much as I don't want too, Aoi's right. We have no other way." Shiro stated with a sigh. Miyavi groaned as he flopped back into the bed. "I hate you both right now." He said as he glared up at the ceiling. "Fine, I'll turn myself into them but, I'm not speaking to either of you for a week." Miyavi stated with a glare to them both as he started to slip on some socks. Aoi sighed,

"Do you want your fiancé and your unborn child back unharmed?" he questioned shooting a glare at his friend sitting on the bed. Miyavi ignored Aoi as he went over to his closet and grabbed a pair of shoes. Shiro went over to Aoi and put a hand on his shoulder and a finger to his lips. "Shh." Shiro said as he motioned toward Miyavi. Miyavi was sitting in the floor putting on his shoes and was mumbling to himself. Aoi shook his head and sighed some stealing a kiss from Shiro while Miyavi wasn't looking and smirked some,

"We'll go get ready." he said leading Shiro out of the room. Miyavi glared and tied his shoes with a grunt as he got up. Shiro went with Aoi. Aoi sighed some, "I know he's worried about them…but does he have to be disgruntled about giving himself up just to get in there?" he questioned quietly looking back at his lover. Shiro sighed. "He doesn't like to give in. He's stubborn like that." Shiro stated to Aoi calmly.

Aoi nodded, "I noticed, but if he just barges in something could happen to the others as well as his fiancé, I'm just trying to help but he makes it seem like I'm the bad guy.." he said sighing some as his headache had returned, he leaned against the wall as images of the hospital and its occupants and their current conditions flashed through his mind, but two in particular flashed through his mind fully, he could see Latanya laying on a hospital bed with an oxygen mask placed over her mouth and an IV that was, instead of inserting blood, drawing blood from its occupant.

Another was Kai chained up in a padded room filled with poison gas, he had cuts and bruises all over his body and he was unconscious as well. Aoi winced as he collapsed back against the wall catching himself quickly as he took in sharp gasping breaths. Shiro looked at Aoi concernedly. "What was it? What did you see?" Shiro asked as he looked at Aoi.

"I saw…Latanya…and Kai…Kai's hurt but I think Latanya's alright…but something seemed wrong…She had an Oxygen mask over her mouth and an IV in her arm…" he said as he held his head which was throbbing. Shiro thought for a moment. "They're keeping her alive. They need her blood." Shiro stated quietly. Aoi coughed some, "ugh…That smell…in the room Kai was being kept in…its…poison gas…and I have a question…why do they need her blood? What's so special about it? Besides the fact just her presence in danger can call Miyavi into their little trap" he said looking up at Shiro.

Shiro sighed. "She's part demon and she's got 'pure blood' in her. This means that she's the daughter of two full Plant Angels." Shiro stated quietly. Aoi nodded, "I see." he said as he pulled himself up off the floor and winced some at his pounding headache, "Miyavi-kun, are you ready?" he questioned knowing the other male probably wasn't going to answer him. Miyavi walked out of his room, clothed and ready, i-Pod on and ear buds in his ears. Aoi sighed and shook his head looking at Shiro, "I think he'll only talk to you…He's still too stubborn to accept things…" he said huffing a bit and grabbed Shiro's hand. At the hospital Darla checked the pressure with the IV and the oxygen and smirked,

"Good, everything is coming along just as I planned. Soon we will have enough pure blood to supply our powers to their fullest." She said to herself as she adjusted one of the machines once more before she moved to the old window that still had glass in its pane and watched the blood moon in the sky with a deadly smirk. Shiro shook his head no. "I stay away from him when he's like this. Bad things happen if you don't." Shiro replied quietly to Aoi. Aoi sighed some;

"I've noticed…" he said sighing some as he followed Shiro and Miyavi. Shiro watched as Miyavi put on his coat and threw open the door with his sunglasses on. Aoi stayed behind Shiro not wanting to get hurt as soon as they were outside Aoi's attitude changed from laid back to seductive as soon as the moon light hit him, he smirked at Shiro and slid his hands up his lovers' shirt. Shiro sighed as his eyes turned to slits as did Miyavi's. Shiro smirked at Aoi. "I think we should..." Shiro stated as Miyavi finished the sentence, "Pay those women a visit." he said smirking in a deadly way. Aoi's smirk turned deadly, "I agree most definitely." he said sliding an arm around Shiro's shoulder lightly.

Miyavi smirked as he took off to the old hospital, Shiro following suit. Aoi followed right behind them keeping up close with Shiro not letting his lover out of sight. At the hospital Selena waited up on the old fallen in roof for the three vampires to appear. Miyavi smiled as he came upon the old hospital. Aoi smirked some and jumped up avoiding some booby traps that had been set to stop them. Darla smirked staying inside the hospital; she could clearly be seen standing behind the windows that lead to where they held Latanya. Shiro and Miyavi both held up hands, stopping the magic and the traps before they even came upon them. Aoi skidded to halt,

"Miyavi, change of plans…We'll take care of Selena, you go after the other one." he said looking up at him. Miyavi smiled and headed inside as Shiro threw his hand and made a few of the attacking vampires fly into a wall. A few of the demons Selena summoned surrounded the two men, "Come on show me some of that illustrious power of yours, Aoi-kun" She said in a mocking tone.

Darla glared but it changed to a smirk as she waited for Miyavi to find the room wondering how long this pure blood plant angel would last before her fiancé would arrive, she thought to herself somewhat as she glanced over at Latanya's vital signs which were slowly dropping as the IV continued to draw the pure blood from the source it was attached to.

Miyavi burst through the door and rushed over to Latanya, removing her from the machines. Darla smirked and appeared behind him bringing her sword down catching the male off guard using the force of her swing to shove him into the wall before she fixed the IV Miyavi had managed to remove. Miyavi threw Darla into a wall with his powers. He then got up and with a hand, he sent Latanya back to the safety of her parents home. Darla smirked as she removed herself from the wall,

"Don't think I can't return her here, she's under a spell so your magic won't work on her in here." She said as she snapped and Latanya's form returned to the room. Aoi and Shiro quickly defeated the vampires as Aoi moved forward dashing into the building he could sense where Kai was being held. Shiro raced into the building after Aoi. Miyavi glared at her. "Fuck off and die." He said with a snap as some of the building exploded.

Darla smirked, "Fine, thanks for the pure blood." she said unhooking the bag and tied the bottom so none would spill out and bowed vanishing with Selena. Aoi ran up the stairs and into the Psych ward and down the hall searching for familiar presences. Miyavi growled and picked up Latanya's form and left the room. Aoi sighed some, 'You go on ahead and go home Miyavi-kun, we'll catch up with you later.' he thought to his friend. Miyavi left without a second thought, taking Latanya home to recover.

Latanya winced some shivering a bit in Miyavi's arms, "C-Cop-Copper?" she questioned groggily and somewhat weary as she coughed which in turn caused her head to spin. Aoi dashed down the hall until he slid to a halt at a certain plain metal door, using his vampiric strength he ripped the door open and casting it aside with ease he dashed into the room only to come into contact with tear gas mixed with poison and sleeping gas, he quickly brought the sleeve of his long sleeved button up black silk shirt to his face covering his mouth and coughed somewhat. Shiro went toward where Aoi was.

"Aoi-kun, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Shiro asked as he slowly made his way to the room where Aoi was. Aoi put a hand out, "No, stay out of here…its all mixed gasses…" he said as he coughed some trying to see through the fog of gasses. Shiro stopped in his tracks. "But... what about you? You're in there, you know." Shiro said as he looked at the doorway.

"I know…I'll be fine.." he said as he coughed some more before he finally spotted Kai's form and dashed forward, he glanced over the chains holding his friend before he kicked them breaking them easily from the wall before he lifted Kai onto his back and dashed out of the room collapsing to his knees as soon as he got into the somewhat clean air. Shiro looked down at Aoi, arms on his hips with a sigh. "Now, what about the others she had?" Shiro asked Aoi as he leaned down and checked Kai's body for a pulse smiling when he found it.

Aoi coughed a bit, "I-I don't know…I can't find their presences in this building…Only Kai's and Latanya's were clear enough to know they were here…" he said slowly getting back to his feet. Shiro thought some. "Is it possible to keep one's presence from being found? I mean, if someone will's it, can they hide someone else's presence?" Shiro asked as he thought some.

Aoi nodded some, "With how powerful those two have become its going to get worse now that they've taken her blood I suppose…and if they can hide Uru and Rei's presences then how can we find them?" he questioned glancing back up at Shiro. Latanya's limp form just lay in Miyavi's arms as they moved towards Miyavi's home instead of the Shiroyama residence.

Shiro sighed as he pondered this. "Well, if Miyavi-san and I did some meditating and focused on the two of them together, we could possibly find them." Shiro stated somewhat quietly. Aoi nodded, "The problem is, I think he's more concerned right now about his fiancé and child which almost died." he said as he lifted Kai's form placing him on his back.

Shiro smiled at Aoi. "Well... there's that and... he'd like to rip that bitch's throat out and hang her with it after he impales her through the heart with a rusty pipe." Shiro stated with a smile and laugh as he saw the scene play out gruesomely in his head; he liked gore. Aoi nodded and smiled at Shiro as he took off in a sprint towards his home.


	4. Bleeding Ties

Title: Blood and Chocolate

Rating: Pg-13-NC-17

Genre: Romance/Tragedy

Chara(s): Latanya x Miyavi (Ishihara), Aoi x Shiro, Uruha x Reita, Kai, Selena, Darla

Summary:

Valentines Day, the one day of the year that all couples want to be together, but it seems one couple can't quite get the time to spend together on this day. Latanya has been waiting all year for this day to come because it has always been the one day she loved to spend with him. But, a newcomer shows up in town and offers Copper an unlimited amount of power but, a price to pay for said power, what will he choose?

* * *

Chapter Four: Bleeding Ties

_Aoi nodded, "The problem is, I think he's more concerned right now about his fiancé and child which almost died." he said as he lifted Kai's form placing him on his back. Shiro smiled at Aoi. "Well... there's that and... he'd like to rip that bitch's throat out and hang her with it after he impales her through the heart with a rusty pipe." Shiro stated with a smile and laugh as he saw the scene play out gruesomely in his head; he liked gore. Aoi nodded and smiled at Shiro as he took off in a sprint towards his home._

Shiro and Aoi arrived at his place shortly after they left the old hospital. Shiro immediately went to fetch some bandages and towels and medicines for Kai's wounds as Aoi laid him on the floor carefully. Aoi just coughed trying to get all that poison out of his lungs. At the Ishihara residence Latanya's form lay somewhat conscious on her and Miyavi's bed, she could make out the ceiling through all the blurs but everything else was just meshed together images. Miyavi went over to her, a hand placed lightly over her. He restored her energy and smiled at her.

"...Sleep..." He said as he placed his hand on her face, putting her to sleep. Shiro returned with the things needed to make Kai's wounds heal and sat down beside Aoi in the floor. Aoi just laid his head groggily on his lover's shoulder coughing still. Kai still lay unconscious in front of the two vampires his breathing slowed as his cuts still bled a little.

Latanya smiled some as she could hear her fiancé's voice once more, she coughed a little in her sleep as her left arm rested over her stomach, and her icy blue fog filled eyes slowly closed. Miyavi sighed and sat down on the couch in their room. He ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. Shiro began to soak a towel in a bowl of warm water. He wrung the towel out and placed it over Kai's cuts carefully.

The cuts burned and made hissing sounds at the touch of the hot water, two bite marks were apparent on the male's throat but no evidence that he had been turned into a vampire. Aoi just sighed and leaned against his couch laying his head back which was spinning. Latanya slept lightly even though her mind was clouded with questions concerning her unborn child. Shiro began to bandage the wounds while putting antiseptic on them, helping them stave off infection. Miyavi sighed as he closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind with some light meditation. Latanya winced as she seemed to come back to consciousness, she blinked somewhat looking up at the ceiling,

"Why does my head hurt…" She mumbled to herself as she coughed some. Aoi just placed a hand over his eyes and coughed some more, his exposure to all those gasses was making him sick. Shiro rummaged through the things he had gathered and smiled when he found a small vial. It held a poison remedy. He handed it to Aoi with a smile. Miyavi looked over at Latanya. "Better?" He asked her quietly. Latanya blinked some and moved to sit up slowly,

"Yeah, I don't really remember anything accept pain and darkness…the last thing I remember is seeing you and then everything else is a blur." She said as she moved to get up. Aoi smiled and took the vial, "Arigatou." He said as he took the vial and drank some of it, he felt so much better after the liquid had slid down his throat, he closed the vial and handed it back to Shiro, "Kai-kun might need some of it." he said moving behind Shiro to lay his head on his lover's shoulder. Shiro smiled at Aoi. "I put it on the bandages." He replied with a smile to Aoi.

Miyavi watched her carefully. "I wouldn't get up. You might hurt yourself." He said to Latanya in a caring tone. Latanya shook her head, "I'll be fine…" She said as she slowly got up and winced some as she made her way over to where Miyavi was and plopped down, "Plus I feel better sitting or laying beside you." She said laying her head in his lap lightly.

Aoi smiled at Shiro and nuzzled his face into the others neck lightly. Shiro smiled at Aoi and looked down at Kai. "Now, what are we going to do with poor Kai-kun?" He said as he looked at Aoi once more. Miyavi smiled down at her. Latanya smiled up at him and reached for his hand, she took hold of his hand lightly and placed it on her stomach, "Don't worry about the baby, its fine." She said bringing her hand up to brush it lightly across his face. Aoi shrugged, "Probably take him to the guest room and let him sleep it off." he said glancing down at Kai before placing kissed along Shiro's shoulder blades and his shoulder. Shiro sighed.

"That feels nice." He said as he closed his eyes some. Miyavi smiled at her. "I am glad." He replied with a smile. Latanya smiled, "Maybe we can finally start a peaceful life…" she said mostly thinking out loud, she brushed her hand across his cheek and also moved some hair from his face. Aoi smirked and nibbled on that one spot on Shiro's neck. Shiro let out a small groan. "We should... move Kai into... a room..." Shiro said slowly. Miyavi smiled at Latanya. "I'm famous. A peaceful life is very hard." He replied with a smile to her. Latanya smiled up at him, "Hey, it's worth a try." She said as she traced her fingers across his lips and other facial features lightly.

Aoi smirked, "Okay." he said as he waved a hand and using his magic he moved Kai into the guest room before pinning Shiro to the floor. Shiro looked up at Aoi and smirked at him. "Playful. I like." Shiro stated with a smile as he looked up at Aoi. Miyavi smiled at her. Latanya smiled, "I love you." She said as she let her hand rest back on her stomach as she closed her deep ice blue eyes.

Aoi smirked, "Oh I can be much more than playful." he whispered into Shiro's ear allowing his warm breath to roll over the others cheek lightly. Shiro smirked at Aoi. "Oh, I know you can." Shiro replied with a smile as he leaned up and licked Aoi's ear. Miyavi smiled at her. "I love you too." He replied quietly. Latanya just laid there with her eyes closed as she slowly slipped into a peaceful sleep.

Aoi smirked and pinned Shiro down once more, "You need a shower, dirty boy." he whispered seductively in the others ear. Shiro smirked at Aoi. "What about you? I'm not the only dirty one here." Shiro replied with a smirk at Aoi. Aoi smirked, "Oh I was going to give you the bath, since you're so dirty." he said looking down at Shiro. Shiro smirked at Aoi as he leaned up and kissed Aoi, biting at his lip playfully. Aoi smirked and shifted Shiro's form into his arms as he moved to stand up and slowly headed towards the bathroom. Latanya just peacefully lay in Miyavi's lap, she was thinking about their future and most importantly about their wedding coming up in a few days. Miyavi just let her sleep in his lap quietly.

Shiro looked at Aoi. "Sometimes, I forget how strong you are." Shiro said with a smile to Aoi. Aoi smiled, "This is only half my strength." he said walking into the candle lit bathroom and set Shiro down on his feet and closed the door locking it behind him. Latanya slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Miyavi with a smile and held up the hand that had her engagement ring on it, "Do you still have yours?" she questioned looking up at him, she hadn't seen him wear it in a long time so she was curious as to where he kept it. Miyavi smiled and reached into his shirt, pulling out a long chain necklace that held his ring on it. Shiro smirked at Aoi. "You planned this." He stated with a smile. Aoi smiled, "How could I leave you without fun especially after that battle." he said pressing Shiro up against the wall unbuttoning the others shirt slowly. Latanya smiled and reached up touching his ring, "Sometimes…I question myself whether or not i'm worthy of this…"she said as she stared up at her own engagement ring. Miyavi looked at her. "Of course you are. Never think that you aren't." He said to her sternly. Shiro wrapped his arms around Aoi's neck and began kissing his neck, nibbling occasionally.

Aoi let out a couple of moans from the nibbles and pressed Shiro more against the wall as the water turned on with a wave of Aoi's hand. Latanya jumped a little at his stern voice and blinked some as a small blush crawled on her cheeks, "I guess I just second guess myself a lot, its kind of who I am I guess." She said offering a smile up at him. Miyavi gave her a look. "Don't." He said to her sternly yet kindly. Shiro groaned as he was shoved more against the wall. Aoi brushed his leg up against the others jeans lightly as he moved placing kisses on the others shoulder as he slowly removed Shiro's shirt and slid his hands down to the waist band on the others jeans. Latanya smiled and laughed some, "Okay, I'll do my best to get rid of that habit." She said smiling up at him, "So shouldn't we still be making plans for our wedding, or do you have it all planned out already?" She questioned as she looked up at him with a smile.

Miyavi smiled at her. "Remember, Kat said that she'd take care of everything." He said to her with a smile. Shiro groaned at Aoi's touch, sliding his hands down to unbutton Aoi's shirt slowly. Aoi's hand brushed lightly across the others member enclosed behind those silk black boxers. Latanya smiled, "Yeah I remember." She said as she moved to sit up some as she heard the doorbell ring. Miyavi looked at her and stood up. "I'll get it." He said to her as he made his way to the front door cautiously. Shiro groaned into the touch, his hips bucking into Aoi's hand. Aoi shoved him back against the wall with such force, "Not now Shiro-kun." he whispered into his ear as he let his own shirt fall off his shoulders to pool onto the floor.

Latanya blinked and slowly got up making her way into the living Room. Katherine waited outside; she was worried that something was wrong with Miyavi to keep him away from work during the daylight hours. Miyavi went over to the door and opened it with a smile. "Katherine, it's good to see you again." He said to her with a smile. Shiro whimpered somewhat but bit at his own lip, containing himself as he fiddled with Aoi's belt. Aoi let the belt come loose and whispered in Shiro's ear, "Boxers off now… and in the shower." he said demanding as he kissed Shiro's lips. Latanya smiled and waved at Katherine who waved back and hugged Miyavi, "Oh thank god, Its so good to see you again too, I was worried something had happened to you all, since you never came back to work during the day time hours." she said as she looked at him with a concerned look.

Miyavi sighed. "Well, I'm more of a night person now. We all are really." Miyavi said to her with a smile. "Sorry that we worried you." He said to her apologetically. Shiro did as he was told; removed his boxers and got into the shower. Aoi smirked and undid his pants and slowly slid his silky crimson boxers off his hips and let them pool around his feet as his muscles tightened at the feel of the cold air on his skin, he then moved towards the shower. Latanya smiled at Katherine as she stepped up behind Miyavi, Katherine gasped some and almost tackled Latanya down in a hug, "Awe…she's so pretty now, even more so than when I saw her last." he said as she hugged Latanya who looked to Miyavi for help. Miyavi smiled and looked at Katherine. "Don't break her. She's got precious cargo in her you know." He said to Katherine with a smile. Shiro let the water run over his form as he watched Aoi intently. Aoi moved under the water in a seductive way as he moved behind Shiro his bare leg brushing against Shiro's lightly. Katherine blinked, "SHE'S PREGNANT???" she questioned as she looked at Latanya in surprise, Latanya just blinked somewhat confused at all the yelling. Miyavi smiled at her and shook his head yes. "She is. Just, don't scare her." Miyavi said with a smile to Katherine.

Shiro shuddered as Aoi's leg brushed against his. "You know, this is cruel." Shiro stated quietly to Aoi. Aoi smirked, "I intend to torture you until you scream my name." he whispered in Shiro's ear as he slid his arms around Shiro's waist. Latanya got her chance and quickly moved behind Miyavi for protection, Katherine smiled, "Ah Well Congratulations to you both and I have all your wedding things planned out and set up for this weekend, all we need is a dress for your lovely fiancé and a tuxedo for you, Miyavi-san." she said as she smiled up at her employee. Miyavi smiled at her. "What about my white and black one? Would that work?" Miyavi asked her with a smile. Shiro groaned. "That's... cruel and unusual punishment. I like it." Shiro said with a smile as he leaned into Aoi's form. Aoi moved and shoved him into the tiled wall and violently kissed the other for a few minutes until he left Shiro wanting more as his hand traveled down the others sides to his waist and then down to his thighs.

Katherine thought about it for a moment, "Yeah that would work." she said as she smiled some, "So when should we get your fiancé fitted for her dress?"She questioned. Miyavi shrugged at Katherine's question. "You would have to ask her that." He replied with a smile to Katherine. Shiro groaned as Aoi's hand moved down to his thighs. His thought processes were slowly disintegrating. He had a feeling he would be hoarse tomorrow but, did he care? Hell no, he didn't care! He wanted this! Aoi smirked as he ran his fingers along his lovers' erection, slowly taking in the feel of it. Latanya looked up at Miyavi, "What did she ask?" she questioned, she could only understand a couple things they had said and it was mostly from her fiancé. Miyavi smiled at her. "She wants to know when you want to go and get fitted for your dress." He said to Latanya with a smile. Shiro shuddered, biting his lip hard to keep from letting a moan escape him.

Aoi smiled and continued to trace his fingers along his lover's erect member slowly and teasingly, he would get a moan out of this temptation-filled devil if it was the last thing he did. Latanya smiled, "I was thinking on talking to my mom about that one, Katherine has done so much I wouldn't want to trouble her more." She said as she smiled at Katherine. Miyavi looked at Katherine and smiled. "She says she doesn't want to trouble you more and that she's going to have her Mother help her with that." Miyavi said to her with a smile. Shiro shuddered, his hand gripped tightly on Aoi's shoulder. Aoi smirked and cupped the erect member in his hand as he slowly slid his hand back and forth. Latanya smiled and held onto Miyavi's arm feeling a slight bit dizzy but shook it off. Katherine nodded, "Ah, alright. Well please let me know when they get the dress picked out and I'll set the rest of the things up as planned." She said as she smiled to them both.

Miyavi smiled at her. "I shall. Thanks Katherine." He said to her with a bow and smile. Shiro gasped somewhat, his grip on Aoi's shoulder tighter as his fingernails began to dig into Aoi's shoulder. Shiro's gaze was now looking at Aoi; only it was as if he was looking through him, passion clouding his mind. Aoi smirked and slowly moved his hands down to Shiro's legs and moved him up against the wall sliding into him roughly. Latanya smiled and bowed to Katherine as she waved heading out to where her limo awaited. Latanya looked up at Miyavi, "Before I contact mom want to come with me and look at some dresses before I call mom into this?" She questioned. Miyavi smiled at her. "Can we look online? I don't feel like going out right now. I'm kind of tired." He said to her with a smile.

Shiro groaned, his hands gripping onto Aoi tightly, his eyes becoming clouded over as Aoi hit his prostate and Shiro moaned loudly. Aoi smirked and moved in and out in a slow motion, he was going to complete his promise to make Shiro scream his name. Latanya smiled, "Sure but tomorrow you have to come out and look with me okay?" She said as she held onto his hand smiling up at him. Miyavi smiled at her. "So long as it's not daylight, I will." He replied to her with a smile. Shiro groaned and writhed some under the slow thrusts; he hated slow. Aoi smirked, "I told you I was going to torture you until you screamed my name." he said as he started to move faster. Latanya smiled up at Miyavi, "Honey, I'm on your schedule for now. I'm not normally up during the day anymore." She said as she tugged him back towards the bedroom. Miyavi smiled at her and yawned some. Shiro moaned once more, his grip not faltering on Aoi's form; he looked at Aoi with lust-filled eyes, they were completely clouded over now in true ecstasy. Aoi moved forward and thrusted with one last hard thrust before he came somewhat inside of Shiro but he never lost his graceful balance not once.

Latanya smiled and walked with her fiancé back to their room and then moved away from him to acquire his laptop for him. About 6 or 7 miles outside of Tokyo on a small stretch of deserted space a prison compound that hadn't been used in what seemed like centuries had a few lights glowing from inside the broken windows, inside one of the many torture chambers that consisted within this cold desolate prison encampment a man with blonde spiky hair that hung down over his face with mixed in brown in the back part of his hair was chained up by his wrists to the ceiling, blood trickled down his muscular arms and off onto the floor mixing in with the other puddles around him.

Not too far down the hallway, a young man with shoulder length brown hair, small streaks of blonde throughout it, was chained to a wall by his wrists, ankles, and neck. He had many wounds and his blood was trickling down his face slowly. It was too dark for him to know where he was but, he didn't like this place to begin with; it was a place of pain. His arms dripped blood lazily onto the floor and the metal shackles on his body was digging deep into his flesh, causing more bleeding to ensue. He could see some moonlight reflecting on the floor and shuddered when he realized it was shining so brightly in his own blood; there were pools of it everywhere and he hated it. He wanted to scream for help but, he didn't have the energy to do so anymore; he'd given up hope of being found hours ago. He had a feeling that he would rot away slowly in this place of pure hell. A man slowly walked up and down the hallway, his black trench coat drug around his ankles as his thick boots thudded along the floor, he brought a hand up and lazily brushed back his raven strands of hair that had fallen in his face.

Back at the Ishihara residence Latanya slowly sat down on the bed beside her fiancé and offered him his laptop, she was dressed in a black low cut tank top with low rise sweatpants, her hair had been lazily put up in a loose bun with strands falling out in certain places where her hair was tipped red at certain places. Aoi slowly released inside Shiro and let his lover slide down as he suddenly felt overwhelming dizziness overcome him as he sunk to the floor with visions of where his two friends were being held in a dank dark musky old abandoned Prison encampment on the outskirts of Tokyo's rundown parts in the middle of a desert like area. Shiro sat in the shower floor, breathing hard but, watching Aoi carefully.

Miyavi took the laptop and smiled at her as he opened it and turned it on. The young man let his head hang down to the floor, preferring not to see whoever was in the hallway at this moment. He would rather gaze at the floor, watching his own blood pool slowly; it was starting to form one big pool of deep crimson below him. Blood trickled down his face and into his eye, making him close his eye as the crimson liquid began to sting. He opened his eye and blinked, trying his best to get the blood out of his eye but, to no avail. One eye was seeing in normality while the other saw through a crimson shade from the blood that had made its' way down into his eye. Down the hallway the blonde muscular man struggled some with the binds that held him. If he could only reach that loose steal pipe that was positioned not but 5 feet away from him he could probably get free but to no avail a popping sound was heard from his shoulder blades making him wince in pain, he was never one to scream always the tough guy as they called him, but how tough would they perceive him as now in this predicament, chained to the ceiling by his wrists, which were bleeding non-stop from the old metal digging into his skin. The black coated figure moved lazily down the hallway on his way towards the exit ignoring the two chained up in the different rooms he had passed by.

Aoi's head pounded hard enough to make him loose his balance once more and collapse to the floor as the images flashed through his mind. A couple of miles down the road at the Ishihara residence Latanya laid her head lightly against her fiancé's shoulder watching the laptop screen, some of the loose strands of hair from her bun fell into her face lightly. Miyavi typed an address into the internet window and hit enter, waiting for it to go. Shiro grabbed Aoi, keeping him from hitting his head. "Aoi-kun, what's wrong?" Shiro asked as he held Aoi lightly. The young man sighed as he blew some of his loose strands of hair from his face. He definitely doesn't feel to pretty at this current moment, covered in blood, praying that he will not die in this pitiful state. He wondered if he would die like this, no dignity left to even call out for help, all hope lost. He sure wished not to but, at this point, he had no light of hope glowing inside of him anymore, he'd lost that hours ago along with his dignity. He'd watched as he had slowly changed to the pitiful thing before him and, when he looked down to the floor and saw his reflection, he moved away, disgusted at himself immensely so that he didn't want to even see himself.

The blonde figure struggled once more but at another popping sound he stopped, given up all hope he just hung there, the blood in his arms had run down on the inside out of his arm by now not giving them any strength, his eyes downcast towards the floor staring into the crimson puddle beneath him, not so tough now are you, were the words ringing through his mind at this point and the thoughts of just giving up and dying were playing their lazy ways through his dulled mind. Latanya just snuggled up to her fiancé for warmth as the rooms temperature had slowly started to drop, she watched as some wedding dresses and tuxedos appeared on the front page of the website, she pointed out one dress, it was strapless and had sparkles all across the top of the dress while the bottom flowed out in silky veil like material overtop of the silk that made up the bottom of the elegant dress, "I like that one, its beautiful." She said as she looked up at him. Aoi winced some, "I saw…Rei…and…Uru…" he managed to get out as his head pounded fiercely against his skull. Shiro looked at Aoi carefully.

"That's good except you weren't ready for it." Shiro said as he lightly moved some hair out of Aoi's face. "Just take your time. Okay, Aoi-kun?" Shiro said to Aoi quietly. Miyavi smiled at her. "I like it." He replied to her with a smile. The young man sighed as he gazed into the darkness of the room; if he ever got out of here, he would never take another thing for granted ever again. That includes the sustenance called food. His stomach growled somewhat loudly and he sighed. "Shut up... you..." He said barely even at a whisper to his stomach. The man just down the hallway had given up all his hope on escaping now, his shoulders hurt so badly, and the cuts on his bare chest and arms stung against the cold air of the cell he was in, he swore to himself that when he got out of here he would take better care of the things he treasured most that included Uruha, wherever he might be at this point in time. Aoi nodded some as he tried his best to catch his breath as he lay in a crumpled heap on the floor leaning against the shower door. Latanya smiled, "Are there any others you like?" she questioned as she looked over some of the dressed on the screen.

Miyavi shrugged. "I don't care. It's whatever you like." He replied to her with a smile. Shiro watched Aoi carefully, slowly starting to get up to turn off the water. The young man sighed to himself. Desolation... Fear... Anger... Resentment... Those words sounded so familiar. Yes, they described where he was now but, they had another meaning... "Oh, Reita... I'm sorry for fighting with you..." He mumbled to himself as a few crystalline tears slid down his face. He'd been reduced to looking back on what he regretted and that was fighting with Reita before this. The blonde looked up at the unforgiving dark steel ceiling that hid his muscular form from the beautiful moonlight, flashes of his lover moved through his mind, he regretted his actions so much before now, he was so ungrateful to have Uruha as his lover, he hadn't given that beautiful guitarist his full attention, he had resented him sometimes and for that he hated himself for,

"Uru…please be safe." he whispered to himself in the dark room. Aoi winced as he pulled himself up, "We should probably contact Miyavi-san and let him know we now know their location." He said stumbling a bit as he was somewhat off balance from his dizzy spells. The raven haired plant angel smiled up at her fiancé, "I really don't mind, I want to know what you like too." She said as she shivered a bit, none of the windows were open and the fan wasn't on so why was she all of a sudden so cold. Miyavi pulled a blanket up over her and smiled down at her. Shiro held onto Aoi, making sure that he wouldn't fall and crack his head open. The young man sighed as he turned his face up to the ceiling, watching as his vision blurred somewhat as another few crystalline drops slid down his face. He wanted to go home, be clean, eat, and be safely snuggled up in Reita's arms but, he was instead here. He hated this place so much, his face grew angered as he thought of how he'd been torn away from everything he'd cared about and thrown here without anything more as a glance.

The blonde growled and just sighed somewhat annoyed, he hated this place more than anything, all he wanted more than life itself was to see Uruha again and apologize for shouting at him and then threatening to break their relationship, he would never do that and he knew it, they were only empty threats. Aoi just held onto Shiro as they made their way into the bedroom, Aoi moved away from his lover and slipped his black silk boxers over his hips and grabbed his phone plopping down on the bed and dialed Miyavi's number quickly and put the receiver to his ear. Latanya smiled as he pulled the blanket over her shoulder, "Thanks." She said as she leaned up kissing his cheek before snuggling back down, she promised herself she would never **ever** be ungrateful for having a second chance at a life with this god of a man. Miyavi smiled at her as he picked up his phone as it rang. He put it to his ear. "Moshi moshi." He spoke into the phone. Shiro slipped on his boxers as he perused through his clothes, trying to decide on what to wear.

AN: FYI, the last time Aoi, Uruha, and Reita saw each other, Aoi was sort of depressed. They had tried their best to help him, they even tried to hook him up with people but, nothing worked.

The young man looked at his wrists and sighed as a plop was heard. He blinked and then realized it was his own blood from his wrist. The shackles had dug in deep enough to cause him to bleed. The blonde man winced some more as pain seared through his arms and darkness seemed to cloud over his mind claiming him into its unforgiving silence, his body slumped somewhat as he fell unconscious from the loss of blood and the pain shooting through his arms at this moment. Aoi sighed some, "Miyavi-san, I know where Uru and Rei are being held." he spoke into the phone as he watched Shiro. Latanya just lay against Miyavi's shoulder and also somewhat on his chest as she closed her eyes; she was snuggled up fully under the blanket happily lying next to the man she would be marrying come Saturday.

Miyavi blinked. "Really? That's great. So, what are we going to do now?" He questioned Aoi quietly. Shiro sighed as he searched through the drawers until he found something suitable. The young man sighed, willing himself to stay awake even though he had no reason to do so. He stared at the walls, their unforgiving bleakness glaring down upon him. Aoi ran a hand through his hair, "I'm not sure, are you up to heading out there, or should me and Shiro go on ahead." he said as he shifted some black jeans on and his black and silver skull rock and roll t-shirt. Latanya nuzzled her face into his chest more as she slept peacefully now lost in her dreams. Shiro pulled on a pair of slightly faded, slightly tore pair of black jeans, a black T-shirt with a white skull design on it held snugly to his figure and he slipped on a pair of black shoes. Miyavi pondered this as he looked down at Latanya. "I think I'm stuck here." He replied with a small laugh. Aoi shifted on his shoes as well as he ran a hand through his hair,

"Oh…I'm guessing She's asleep huh?" he questioned as he looked up at Shiro with a smile mouthing to his lover that it might just be them alone on this mission. Latanya sighed some in her sleep as she shivered a bit under her blanket which has fallen off her shoulder from where she had shifted a bit in her sleep. Miyavi pulled the cover back up over her and smiled. "Yeah, out like a light." He replied with a smile. Shiro smiled at Aoi as he mouthed back that it was okay, he didn't mind it. Aoi nodded, "Well I'll let you both get the rest you need, Stay safe while we are out Miyavi-san, you and Latanya both." he said before he hung up and stood up, "Ready to go?" he questioned his lover as he bent down shifting both their weapons from under the bed and tossed one to Shiro and kept the other sword. Latanya's right hand lightly rested on Miyavi's chest as her left hand laid on the bed underneath her body as she shifted a bit more as more of her hair came loose from the bun on her head and drifted lightly over her face. Miyavi smiled as he put the phone away once more, lying down under the covers with a sigh. Shiro smiled as he took the weapon.

"Yeah, I am. What about Kai? Is it safe to leave him here alone?" Shiro asked Aoi quietly. Aoi nodded, "No vampire or demon other than myself, you, and Miyavi and Latanya can enter here." he said as he walked over to the door to open it for Shiro. Latanya snuggled down in Miyavi's arm happily, she wasn't cold anymore thanks to his body heat radiating from his form that was so close to hers. Miyavi smiled at her as he closed his eyes. Shiro smiled as he walked out of the door with Aoi. Aoi followed after Shiro shutting his bedroom door behind him and headed for the front door, he opened the door for Shiro and waited after he had gone out before activating the spell around the house and walked out himself shutting and locking the door behind him.

Shiro looked at Aoi and sighed. "So, I finally get to meet your friends." He said with a smile. Aoi smiled and nodded, "Yes, but first we have to get them out of there." he said with a smile back to his lover as he looked up at moon before taking off in a full sprint. Shiro took off in a sprint after Aoi. After an hour of running Aoi slid to a halt in front the encampment, Aoi glared at the demonic power emanating from the building. Shiro stopped and hissed as his eyes turned to slits. "That's huge." Shiro said, noting to the demonic aura emanating from the building. "Aoi-kun, how about you spring Reita free and I'll get Uruha." Shiro said to Aoi as he shook his head and his eyes slowly turned back to normal. Aoi nodded, "Alright, be careful Shiro-kun." he said glancing back at Shiro and offered a kind smile before dashing into the darkness off the compound, its dank musky smell mixed with years of dried blood and rotted skin made Aoi want to puke, but he refrained from doing so as he focused on his mission ahead. Shiro calmly and cautiously walked into the building, shutting the door behind him. Shiro slowly went up the stairs and threw open the hallway door where Uruha and Reita were being held.

The young man lifted his head at the noise of a door and looked at the door to his room, expecting more torture to befall him. His vision blurred but he watched as the door opened and a figure stepped into the room. Aoi dashed passed the door where Shiro was and down the hallway he stopped at where he knew Reita was being held, the now fully conscious blonde bassist rose his head from where it hung and watched the door half expectant for one of those wenches to come through it with his punishment as they had called it but when the metal door opened flooding dim light into the room what he saw was not a female's form but a male, he recognized this form, it belonged to Aoi. The blonde started to say something but was quickly silenced by the raven haired male that stood before him, "Just stay quiet Rei-kun and I'll get you out of those things," he spoke quietly to his friend as he stepped into the room and around all of the crimson puddles that had formed.

Shiro smiled up at the brown and blonde-haired male kindly. "Don't worry; I'm here to free you. I'm here with Aoi and he and I are here to help. Just stay still and I'll get you out of your shackles." Shiro said to the male with a smile as he walked over to him. The man watched as his savior took hold of the shackles around his ankles and pulled, causing them to shatter. He then did the same around his neck and his wrists and caught the brown and blonde-haired male as his form fell forward. "My name is Shiro." Shiro stated with a smile at the male. He managed a small smile back to Shiro. "...Uruha..." He managed slowly. Shiro smiled as he looked at Uruha. "I hope you don't mind the piggy-back ride." Shiro said with a smile to Uruha. Uruha managed to slowly shake his head no and Shiro hoisted Uruha up and over his back carefully. Shiro walked out of the room and slowly into the hallway. Aoi met up with Shiro after a few minutes, Reita had an arm over Aoi's shoulders using him as support since his legs weren't quite working as they should.


	5. Sorrowful Reunion

Title: Blood and Chocolate

Rating: Pg-13-NC-17

Genre: Romance/Tragedy

Chara(s): Latanya x Miyavi (Ishihara), Aoi x Shiro, Uruha x Reita, Kai, Selena, Darla, Alexa.

Summary:

Valentines Day, the one day of the year that all couples want to be together, but it seems one couple can't quite get the time to spend together on this day. Latanya has been waiting all year for this day to come because it has always been the one day she loved to spend with him. But, when newcomers show up in town and offer Miyavi and company an unlimited amount of power but, a price to pay for said power, what will they choose?

* * *

Chapter Five: Sorrowful Reunion

"_My name is Shiro." Shiro stated with a smile at the male. He managed a small smile back to Shiro. "...Uruha..." He managed slowly. Shiro smiled as he looked at Uruha. "I hope you don't mind the piggy-back ride." Shiro said with a smile to Uruha. Uruha managed to slowly shake his head no and Shiro hoisted Uruha up and over his back carefully. Shiro walked out of the room and slowly into the hallway. Aoi met up with Shiro after a few minutes, Reita had an arm positioned over Aoi's shoulders using him as support since his legs weren't quite working as they should._

Aoi smiled at Shiro then to Uruha, "Good to see you again Uruha." he said with a slight hesitation in his voice mixed with a small crack at the mention of the blonde's name. Reita glanced between Uruha and Aoi and shook his head allowing some grease coated spiky blonde strands to move with his head movement. Uruha smiled slightly at Aoi and then looked at Reita.

"Reita-kun...! I... I didn't know you were here..." Uruha stated somewhat shocked at seeing Reita. Reita nodded, "Yeah, same goes for you Uru." he said with his cheesy smile, and he would wait till later to apologize to Uruha for yelling at him and accusing him of cheating on him with Aoi. He didn't know why or even what had brought that thought to him but he knew now was a time to make it up to him.

Aoi looked to Shiro, "We should probably get out of here before those witches find us." he said calmly before he felt a sudden pain enter his back making him release his hold on Reita's arm stumbling forward slightly, a thin silver intricately designed arrow protruded from his back. A woman with blonde hair and silver eyes crouched in the rafters a few feet away, she wore a black leotard type outfit underneath a dark green cloak, a green bandage was positioned on her right leg with a part of a buckle positioned around it, a sun tattoo could be seen protruding from underneath the bandage.

Shiro sat Uruha down onto the ground as he quickly closed his eyes, opening them as they were black slits. "There." He said as he held out a hand and said a spell, making a barrage of seeking daggers fly at the woman; no matter where she went those would follow her and get her. Shiro went over to Aoi. "Let me see." He said as a barrier went up around all four of them, keeping them safe.

Uruha watched intently as he sat on the ground, knowing that his body would not support him at this time and, worried that they were all in danger and that Aoi was going to die from his wound. Aoi winced and coughed up some blood, the wound wasn't deep but it was deep enough the pierce through one of Aoi's ribs slightly but just enough to crack it slightly. The woman smirked and waved a hand creating a repelling spell against Shiro's spell sending the daggers back at the one who created them.

Reita leaned against the wall watching Uruha and the others fearful that something bad was going to happen to all of them but more fearful that he was going to loose his friend. Shiro glared at her and, as the daggers came flying at him, he smirked as he made them vanish and appeared behind her with a knife held right up against her throat.

"_Now, I suggest you listen and listen well because I'm only going to say this once. Come for me or anyone else for that matter and, I will spill your blood. But, not just yours, your goddamned wench sisters too." _Shiro stated with a total venom to his voice that would make a snake die at the poison held in his voice. Shiro pulled the knife up to her throat to where he broke the skin. _"Do I make myself clear?"_ He stated with an icy death to his voice and mannerisms. Uruha blinked as he watched Shiro, his rescuer, with a curious look mixed with pure questioning.

The woman smirked, "_Oh I understand perfectly Shiro-kun._" she said with venom mixed in with her voice as she allowed a dry chuckle to escape her lips, "_You fledglings are so fun to play with…I quite enjoy watching your friend slowly die from the tenketsu in that arrow._" she spoke once more as her silver eyes flashed dangerously as once more their positions switched and Shiro was the underdog this time with the woman's high heeled boot positioned in the center of his spine and his arms pulled back by razor wire. Aoi winced as he coughed up some more blood, the poison was spreading rapidly and all he could think about was Shiro, and then Uruha and Reita, he couldn't let his friends down not when he'd come this far. Shiro began to chuckle and that, soon, grew into a frightening laugh.

"_You think this bothers me? Go ahead, kill me."_ Shiro stated coldly to her. Uruha watched as he could only catch a small part of the conversation. But, why would Shiro want to kill himself so readily? It didn't make sense to Uruha. No person should want to die that quickly without any second thought at all. Aoi coughed slightly before looking over at Uruha, he knew his friends thoughts which made him sigh a bit, '_Shiro-kun cannot die._' he let those words roll lazily across Uruha's mind as he looked back up at Shiro meeting eye contact with his lover.

The woman smirked, "_I have better plans for you, Shiro-kun, but those plans will be revealed at a later date, for now…_" she said as she shoved Shiro forward and smirked some, "_ for now I will introduce myself, my name is Alexa, I am the third fury sister. Take it you've met my older sister's Selena and Darla._" She said as she bowed slightly. Shiro glared at her and spit on her face. _"I could care less what your insignificance goes by."_ Shiro said with a smirk of defiance as he jumped down. Uruha looked to Aoi. "What do you mean?" He asked his friend.

Aoi shook his head, "I'll explain later." He said as he pulled the Arrow from his back through his chest wincing slightly before discarding the object aside with a small clink as it hit the floor. Alexa smirked as she wiped the slimy substance from her face and threw it to the side with a flick of her wrist; she stood up straight her cloak flowing back down to its length stopping at her thighs. Shiro landed calmly and carefully on his feet and looked to the others. "I hope no one minds this but..." Shiro said as he held up his hands, said some words, and then, they all disappeared back to Aoi's house.

Uruha looked to Shiro with a look of confusion on his face but, he was happy to be somewhere safe. Aoi smiled to Shiro, "You're becoming quite the powerful vamp aren't you?" he questioned with a seductive look twinkling in his deep abyss colored eyes. Reita blinked some, thankful to be somewhere safe but he was also a little confused at exactly **how** they had accomplished the 'being somewhere safe' part. Shiro smiled at Aoi and sighed as he plopped down on the couch.

"Whew! Now, we should help them but, what about your wound, Aoi-kun?" Shiro said to Aoi with a smile. AN: I don't think Shiro's smiled this much in... Well... NEVER! Aoi smiled and lifted his shirt to show Shiro that the wound had healed its self completely and the poison had been dissolved and erased from his system, "Looks like my magic does have some good side effects." he chuckled as he plopped down on the couch, "So um…Uruha…how have you been?" he questioned the blonde that was sitting on the floor. Uruha blinked and looked at them both, confusion running through his head as he tried to sort through things.

"... Aoi-kun, tell me what's going on." Uruha said slowly as he kept his calm, laid back manner about him. Shiro sighed and looked at Aoi as he got up. "I'm going to go and get bandages and things for Reita and Uruha." He said as he got up and left the room to gather the things needed to help the two men to heal. Aoi sighed, "You remember all those times you all joked with me about looking so much like a vampire in my photo book shoot, well surprise, surprise I've become one, as well as Shiro-kun, and Miyavi-san." he said as he looked at the floor the entire time he spoke not wanting to make eye contact with the man that was probably as Aoi would guess about now staring at him like he had just gone crazy.

Uruha blinked and thought for a second before looking at Aoi and then to Reita. "Well, that _would_ explain some things about the things that had us locked up. Right, Rei-Rei?" He said with a smile. AN: Rei-Rei is a pet name for Reita Reita groaned a bit, not so much in pain more in a sense of frustration, he didn't how many times he had told Uruha he **hated** that nickname…it was way too girlish for someone like him. The spiky haired blonde turned to look at the guitarist sitting across from him, "Uru…I've told you…I HATE that nickname…and yes that probably would explain a couple of things." He spoke as he leaned back into the love seat he had his back to.

Aoi sighed some and hoped to god that Shiro would return soon, he didn't like the uncomfortable feeling he had churning deep in his gut, it was that same feeling he had gotten the day Uruha left him for Reita of all people, but he didn't think about any of that anymore, he had Shiro, someone who was almost just like himself, just a bit more on the wild side of life. Uruha smiled brightly up at Reita. "I know. I like it though, I think it's _**cute**_." Uruha replied with a smile.

Shiro returned to the room, bandages and antiseptics in his arms as well as an empty bowl he had balanced on his head since he had run out of arms to carry things. Aoi chuckled some at the sight of the brunette that had just re-entered the room, he shook his head and got up, "Would you like some help Shiro?" he questioned the other trying to do anything **but **make eye contact with Uruha or Reita at this point in time. Reita groaned once more, "I know **you** like it,but **I **don't…" he said sighing a bit as he shook his head slightly, his arms were still in pain but he had chosen to ignore the pain for now.

Shiro smiled as he sat the other things down and moved his head, catching the bowl. He smiled at Aoi as he went and filled the bowl with water. He then came back into the room and looked to the other two. "Okay, one at a time and I'll help you bandage... If you would like, that is." Shiro said with a smile to Reita and Uruha. Uruha smiled at Shiro. "You can do me first. Mister I'll-just-be-all-macho-over-there is not going to want help." Uruha said as he motioned to Reita. Shiro smiled and couldn't help but chuckle at Uruha's comment.

Aoi used to love that smile of Uruha's, that smile that brought him so much comfort once, now it only brought pain and sorrow. Aoi slowly stood up, "I'm going to go contact Miyavi-san, he should be up by now." he said as he slowly left the room to go hunt down a phone. Reita huffed a bit glaring at the blonde man, "Who said I needed help, I'm not **like** Uruha." he said smirking some, he knew every word to say and exactly how to say it just to get under Uruha's silky skin. Uruha turned to Reita with a glare as he grabbed a pillow and threw it at Reita.

"No, you're not like me. I'm not Mister I'm-too-macho-to-care like you." Uruha replied with a huff as he crossed his arms and turned away from Reita. Shiro smiled and went over to Uruha, sitting down beside him and taking out a rag and dipping it into the water. He carefully put it onto Uruha's wounds and Uruha hissed and bit at his lip to keep from crying. "Sorry Uruha." Shiro said to the male sincerely. Uruha looked up at Shiro and smiled. "No... it's okay. I know it has to be done." Uruha said with a smile as he glared at Reita from the corner of his eye. Reita glared at Uruha as he noticed the other looking in his particular direction.

Aoi sighed as he picked up the phone and dialed the Ishihara Residence number hoping Miyavi or Latanya would be awake. Miyavi slept peacefully now as his body decided that it needed to recharge. Shiro smiled as he watched Uruha and Reita fight. It wasn't really a fight with words, more with eyes. Shiro continued to clean and bandage Uruha's wounds until he was finished and smiled at Uruha. "There, all finished." Shiro said with a smile to Uruha. Uruha smiled at him and slowly stood to his feet.

"Thank you, Shiro-kun. I owe you for saving me and helping to get us back here, to safety." Uruha said with a bow. Shiro smiled at Uruha as Uruha walked over to Reita carefully. Reita was still sitting with his arms slightly crossed in his "pouty" mood as Uruha would put it plainly; he barely even noticed Uruha's form moving toward him. At the Ishihara residence, Latanya groaned a bit as the phone had woken her up, she reached across her fiancé's sleeping form and grabbed the ringing object, she laid back down on her side and clicked the talk button,

"Hello?" she questioned half asleep. Aoi shook his head, "Ohayou Latanya-Chan." He said in his kansai accent wondering if this half plant half demon female could even understand him without Miyavi's help but his thoughts were interrupted by a small muffled, "Ohayou Aoi-kun." ,from the half asleep female on the other end of the phone. Shiro watched in amusement as Uruha walked over to Reita and leaned over to where he could talk quietly in Reita's ear. "Rei-Rei, I'm sorry. But, I suggest you be nice to me or, you'll be sleeping somewhere without me tonight." Uruha said with a smirk as he leaned away from Reita calmly. Reita's muscles tensed at the words spoken and the closeness of the others form, he let out another groan and sighed giving in,

"…Fine…" he said huffing a bit more, yes he **was** Mr. I'm-So-Macho, he didn't deny it but he didn't accept it either. Aoi sighed some, "Is Miyavi-san awake?"He questioned her amazed she could actually speech Japanese fluently. Latanya groaned a bit and nudged the sleeping brick beside her, "Hun…honey…Wake up…Aoi wants to speak with you." She said shaking him some. Miyavi groaned and rolled away from her, taking the covers with him. Shiro smiled and looked at Uruha with an amazed look as Uruha sat down calmly on the couch with a smile.

"How did you do that?" Shiro questioned Uruha with an amazed look. Uruha smirked. "You just have to know how to use yourself to your own advantage." Uruha replied with a smile as he looked to Reita, happily. Reita huffed and sat back against the couch where Uruha sat, he mumbled some incoherent words to himself and tried to suppress the slow reddening effect Uruha had caused to slowly appear on Reita's flushed cheeks. Latanya sighed some and shivered a bit whimpering, "Miyavi-kun…"she said in the most hurt tone she could muster,

"I'm cold" she whimpered once more as her eyes seemed to tear some, Aoi snickered quietly, listening to the events unfolding on the other end of the phone. Miyavi groaned and lay flat, turning to Latanya sleepily. "This had better be important to tear me away from my sleep. Can Aoi not call back later?" Miyavi said with a groan. Uruha smiled and patted Reita on the head, playing some with his hair.

He then turned to Shiro with a smile. "Shiro-kun... Is there any way that I could bathe?" Uruha asked Shiro. Shiro smiled at Uruha. "Yes, would you like to borrow some of my clothes? I think I have something that will fit you." Shiro said with a smile to Uruha. Uruha smiled back at him. "That would be very nice of you." Uruha replied with a smile to Shiro. Shiro and Uruha both got up and, as they left the room, Uruha smiled at Reita and waved bye to him. Reita sighed some watching his lover leave the room, "I'll join you in a few minutes…as soon as I decide whether I'm ready to get up yet…" he said watching Uruha's form walk in his graceful manner, that graceful manner that attracted him so much to that man that it was almost enough to drive Reita insane. Aoi sighed some,

"As a matter of fact, it is important Miyavi-san, because you will like this update report." he said to Miyavi as Latanya placed the phone to her fiancé's ear. Miyavi groaned and sighed as he waited. Shiro took Uruha back and into one of the spare rooms where Shiro had stored some of his older clothes. AN: Shiro used to prostitute and yeah... ;;; Shiro smiled and bent down to get into the bottom of the closet. Uruha smiled and sat down on the bed. Shiro pulled out a box and pulled the lid off of it as he started to go through it.

"You can shower in here since there's a bathroom in here." Shiro said with a smile as he handed Uruha an outfit. Uruha smiled at him. "Thank you, Shiro-kun." Uruha said with a smile to him. "You're welcome. If you need me, yell for me." Shiro said with a smile as he put the box away and bowed as he left the room, shutting the door behind him quietly. Aoi smirked some, "We rescued Uru and Rei safely." he said as he brushed some raven strands of his hair away fro his face. Latanya had slowly fallen back asleep laying beside Miyavi in the big squishy bed that they shared. Reita had drug himself up off the floor and decided to join his lover.

Shiro lay on the couch, upside down, reading a book quietly. Uruha was now in the shower, enjoying the warm water and the thought of being able to wash away his shame. His stomach growled and he sighed as he looked down to his stomach. "I know, be quiet for the moment... I really want a drink now..." Uruha said quietly with a sigh. Reita moved in behind Uruha and wrapped his arms around him happy to be able to be with him once more, to have a second chance at life. Aoi sighed some, "Miyavi-kun?" he questioned into the phone wondering if the man had even heard a word he had said. Miyavi sighed. "I heard you. I'm glad you got them safely. Now... can I _**please**_ go back to sleep?" Miyavi said with a yawn into the phone.

Uruha smiled as he wrapped his hands around Reita's. "Reita-kun, I love you. I'm glad to be with you." Uruha said to him with a smile as he leaned against Reita's strong form. Shiro sighed as he threw his legs up and over the top of the couch, reading his book quietly. Aoi sighed, "Fine, I'll talk to you later then. Good Night Miyavi-kun." he said as he got up and hung up the phone and then wandered into the living room where Shiro was and plopped down laying his head on Shiro's stomach. Latanya snuggled up to Miyavi and smiled up at him whispering, "Our wedding is two days from now, and I'm excited." She said as she yawned some. Miyavi sighed and put the phone up.

"Uh-huh." He replied sleepily with a yawn as he closed his eyes. Shiro looked at Aoi. "What is it, Aoi-kun?" Shiro asked him as he closed his book, marking the page as he did so. Uruha sighed as he looked at Reita and smiled, reaching up and poking his nose with a smile. Reita huffed a bit, "Not the nose again…" he said disgruntled Uruha had noticed he had taken it off. Latanya pouted some, "Go to sleep sweetie, you look really exhausted." She said kissing his forehead.

Aoi pouted some, "I want you to tell me about yourself, everything about you that I don't already know and do know." he said looking down at Shiro curiously. Shiro blinked. "What's with the sudden wanting to know?" Shiro questioned him with a curious look on his face. Uruha smiled at Reita. "Awww! But, I love your nose, Akira." Uruha said with a smile to Reita, calling him his real name. Reita sighed, "I know you do Kou." He said pulling the taller man to him and holding him there.

Aoi pouted, "Do I need a reason?" he questioned tilting his head to the side all pouty like. Shiro sighed. "So, what do you want to know?" Shiro asked as he looked at Aoi. Uruha smiled at Reita. "Reita, I think Aoi-kun's still kind of sad..." Uruha said quietly as he looked to the shower floor. Reita shook his head, "Maybe you should check again, did you see the way he smiled at Shiro-kun?" he questioned as he turned the shower water off and grabbed two towels, one for him and one for Uruha.

Uruha took the towel with a smile as he dried himself off. "Yeah but, he looks at me so sadly..." Uruha said with a sigh as he wrapped the towel around his waist and got out of the shower. "Well maybe you should try talking to him without being so down, but I think he's found himself a rather good life now." He said wrapping the towel around his waist lightly and brushed his hand through his hair. "Yeah, I suppose..." Uruha said with a sigh as he wiped off the mirror in the bathroom.

Reita smiled, "Think about it, he smiles at Shiro, he lives with Shiro, and they seem really close." he said as he unlocked the bathroom door and stretched somewhat. Uruha nodded. "Hmm..." Uruha said quietly. Reita smiled some and shifted through a bag that had been left on the floor; he pulled out some clothes for himself and for Uruha. Back at the Ishihara residence Latanya was laying awake staring at the ceiling somewhat bored, she hadn't really been able to sleep that great since that one incident,

she lifted her right arm and stared at the mark on her arm from where Darla had injected that IV in her, was it the IV that still bothered her? She didn't think so, but then again she could be wrong. Miyavi slept peacefully. Uruha smiled at Reita and pointed to the clothes that lie on the toilet that Shiro had given him. Reita nodded and stuffed the other clothes back into the bag and stood up to put his boxers on.

Aoi moved to lie upside down beside Shiro, so he could listen better, "You know…I still can't believe you were a prostitute…" he said shaking his head jokingly. Shiro smiled at Aoi and shook his head yes. "I was." Shiro replied with a small smile to Aoi. Uruha started to put his clothes on. Reita shifted on his black jeans and a ride with the rockers t-shirt to match. Aoi smiled at Shiro, "Well I can't see why any one would reject you." he said smirking some as he kissed Shiro's nose lightly.

Shiro smiled at Aoi. "Yeah... As a matter of fact, I came in about the time the famous Uruha was leaving..." Shiro said with a sigh. Uruha slipped on his leather outfit and fixed his hair and makeup with careful ease. Aoi about fell off the couch, "U-Uruha?" he stammered out questioning a bit as he blinked at Shiro in disbelief. Shiro looked at Aoi, realizing that he said something he shouldn't have.

"Never mind. Forget I said anything, okay?" Shiro said as he opened his book once more. Aoi shook his head, "Don't worry I'm over Uruha…I love you Shiro-kun..." he said smiling down at the man. Shiro smiled at Aoi. "I just thought you knew was all." Shiro said to Aoi with a smile. Uruha walked into the room with the outfit Shiro had given him and smiled. Aoi blinked some and ended up falling off the couch wincing some as he landed with a thud, he sighed some and rubbed his head lightly,

"…Itai…" he mumbled to himself. Shiro looked down at Aoi and blinked. "Aoi-kun, are you okay?" Shiro asked as he looked down at the floor with a blink. Uruha laughed some at Aoi on the floor. Aoi shook his head, "I'm fine." he said sweat dropping slightly as he smiled cheekily up at Shiro.

Shiro smiled down at him and laughed at him slightly. Uruha smiled and looked at them both and, before he could open his mouth, his stomach beat him to it, and growled loudly. Uruha smiled and laughed some. Aoi blinked some, "Sounds like someone's hungry." he stated matter-o-fact. Shiro smiled at Uruha and Uruha smiled.

"Yeah, when they took me, I was just sitting down to eat." Uruha said with a sigh as he looked out of the windows somewhat sadly. Aoi nodded, "I am truly sorry you and Reita-kun got caught up in all of this." He said apologetically. Uruha looked at Aoi and smiled. "Don't be. Besides, I haven't seen you in God knows how long. I missed your company." Uruha said with a smile to Aoi.

Shiro smiled at Uruha and Aoi. Aoi nodded, "Ah, Well I've…missed you too, Uruha-kun." He said offering a small smile. Uruha smiled at Aoi and looked at Aoi and Shiro both. "I was thinking of getting something to eat... unless you have something around here..." Uruha said with a smile as his stomach growled once more. Aoi smiled and nodded, "Sure, Help yourself to the kitchen." he said leaning back against the couch now sitting up.

Uruha smiled and went into the kitchen, trying to find something to eat. "Rei-Rei, I'm going to make food. Want any?" Uruha called from the kitchen. Shiro looked at Aoi and smiled as he smacked Aoi on the head with his book. "You like the outfit on Uruha, no? You can tell me, it won't bother me. I just have this feeling that that is why you fell off of the couch." Shiro said with a smile to Aoi. The raven haired male pouted some at the contact with his head to the hard book, he whimpered some and rubbed his sore head, "ne, ne…Shiro-kun…Do you have to be so rough? And why do you ask? Are you jealous?" He questioned with a small smirk.

Shiro shook his head no. "I can't be easy. I was never taught how. And, when someone tried to teach me, I would lose interest or, my attention would die. No reason, just wondering. After all, that used to be my outfit. I'm letting Uruha wear it." Shiro said with a smile to Aoi. Uruha poked his head out of the kitchen. "Rei-Rei, you don't answer me and I'll eat all of the food again." Uruha said with a smile. Reita sighed and calmly walked towards the kitchen, "Do not eat Shiro, and Aoi-kun out of house and home." he said placing a hand on the blonde head lightly.

Aoi pouted some, "Well I'd like it better if it were on you, Shiro-kun." he stated matter-o-fact, yes Aoi was known for being blunt and straight to the point, but he didn't mind, he quite enjoyed this little known fact about himself. Shiro smiled at him. "Dream on." Shiro said with a smile as he thumped Aoi on the head with a smile. Uruha smiled at him. "I won't. Just because I have an appetite doesn't mean that I'll eat them out of house and home." Uruha said with a pouty look as he went into the kitchen after Reita.


	6. Dreams Come True

Title: Blood and Chocolate

Rating: Pg-13-NC-17

Genre: Romance/Tragedy

Chara(s): Latanya x Miyavi (Ishihara), Aoi x Shiro, Uruha x Reita, Kai, Selena, Darla, Alexa, Taranova, Legato, Landon, Damon, Dezerae.

Summary:

The day they've all been awaiting has arrived, the time for a wedding that will shock those who never expected it to happen.on this wonderful day one would only hope that everything goes according to plan but when a few furies and an unexpected guest show up to crash this happy day what will the trio do, and when someone important to you is kidnapped what else can you do but protect the ones that need it most right now?

* * *

Chapter Six: Dreams Come True

"_Dream on." Shiro said with a smile as he thumped Aoi on the head with a smile. Uruha smiled at him. "I won't. Just because I have an appetite doesn't mean that I'll eat them out of house and home." Uruha said with a pouty look as he went into the kitchen after Reita. Aoi pouted some more and huffed a bit before he looked up at Shiro, "Come on lets go get some food." he said standing up and grabbed Shiro's hand pulling him into the kitchen._

It has been three days since Uruha and Reita were rescued and Miyavi and Latanya had returned home to Miyavi's residence in Tokyo. Today was Saturday the big day they all had been waiting for and hoping to come, Miyavi and Latanya's Wedding Day had finally arrived. Latanya sat at the vanity mirror that was placed in her dressing room at the elegant gothic styled church their wedding was being held at, she wore a white sparkling satin gown that came down over her feet, it sparkled at the top half of the dress and was strapless fitting perfect to her form, the bottom half of the gown was silk covered in a veil sort of material. Her long waist length raven hair was placed up in an elegant bun with a small tiara placed at the top to keep it up and to hold her veil whenever she was to put it on.

Miyavi sat in his changing room down the hall from where Latanya was. He had his hair cut and his black glasses on. He wore a white tuxedo with a black collar and black shoes. He sat in front of the mirror, putting on some makeup quietly. A knock came to the door as it opened, Aoi stepped in, he wore a black tuxedo lined in white, the raven haired male offered a smile to his friend as he entered the room fully, "Ohayou." He said with a lazy wave as he closed the door behind him. Miyavi smiled and waved at Aoi. Aoi smiled, "Congratulations Miyavi-san, the day has finally arrived, I just don't understand why it had to be during the day." he said yawning a bit as another knock came to the door, an azure haired golden eyed man stepped into the room, his hair came down to where it covered part of his face, he nodded towards Aoi and glanced over at Miyavi before speaking,

"I came to see if I should truly allow my daughter to marry you." He said crossing his arms; he was dressed in a full black tuxedo with black dress shoes to match. Miyavi looked at the man and sighed. "If Tara is letting me marry your daughter, then I must be a good candidate." Miyavi said with a smile to the man. The man sent a glare at Miyavi at the mention of his wife and her decision, "Well I still have not decided whether you are worthy or not. Will you protect my daughter and take care of her in every way possible?" he questioned eyeing this raven-haired man in the white tuxedo. Miyavi shook his head yes. "I will not let her get into harm's way." Miyavi said to the man with a serious look on his face.

The man watched him, "And what of your unborn child? Will you love that child and take care of it and not leave the child nor my daughter to bare any burden alone?" he questioned the man, he was going to make full sure this man who said himself worthy of marrying his only daughter would be suited for everything. Down the hall Latanya adjusted the tiara in her hair sighing some as she smoothed her dress out before she started to slip on the bracelets that went with her dress. Miyavi sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Of course. I have no reason to leave them. I love them both too much to do so." Miyavi replied with a sigh and smile. The man finally cracked a smile,

"That's exactly the attitude I want from my future Son-In-Law." He said walking over to Miyavi, "I will allow you to marry my daughter, you have proven yourself worthy." He said patting Miyavi on the back. Down the hall a man with light azure hair and silver eyes knocked on the door to the dressing room Latanya was in, Latanya blinked some, "Come in." she said turning to look at the door as it opened, her eyes widened at the sight of her Older brother, "Landon!" she said as she got up and threw her arms around her brother before he had a chance to even speak, the silver eyed man smiled and hugged her back, "Hey shrimp, you look cute as always." He said placing a hand on her head as she smiled up at him, "Thanks Landon." She said as she peeked around her brother noticing someone she hadn't seen in quite a while, "Mom?" she questioned in surprise.

The woman smiled at her daughter. She had her mid-calf length long blonde hair held back with a headband. She wore an off-the-shoulder black dress with white interlay and white silk slip, showing some skin and leg. She had on a pair of silver slip on stiletto high heels and wore chandelier silver earrings; her fingernails and toenails painted black to match and her skinny figure the same as always. She had on eyeliner and some neutral eye shadow that was white and sparkled, contrasting brilliantly with her milky skin tone, and wore a black choker around her neck that had a black slit moon with a red jewel attached to the tip of the moon. Her blue-green eyes shone brilliantly as she looked on her daughter with a smile. "You look beautiful, Latanya." Tara said with a smile to her. Latanya stared at her mom in awe, she was always jealous of how good her mom looked in about anything, she slowly smiled,

"You look beautiful as always, Mom." She said as she moved from her brother to stand in front of her mom, even with her silver slip on high heels she would always be a few inches shorter than her mom. Landon smiled at both of them, "And you both still resemble each other as always." He said chuckling a bit. Tara smiled at Landon. "We'd better go and find your father, Landon. I think he's bugging Miyavi." Tara said with a smile to her son. Latanya looked at her mom, "Wait, I was hoping you could help me with my make-up, I don't know what to wear." She said a bit sheepishly, she just wanted her mom to stay with her so she wouldn't feel so nervous about this whole thing.

Landon smiled understanding his sister's nervousness and nodded to his mom, "Mom, you stay. I'll go find Dad." He said as he hugged his sister once more and kissed her on top of the head with brotherly love An: Amazing enough for Landon xD , "Behave Sis." He said waving as he left the room. Tara looked at her daughter with a smile. "I know you. You know exactly what to wear." Tara said to her daughter with a look. Latanya pouted and held onto her mom's hand; "I have no reason to go anywhere." Tara said with a smile to her daughter. Latanya smiled, "So will you help me put on my make-up? It's the last thing I have to do before I'm ready." She said smiling up at her mom. Tara smiled at her daughter and pulled her over to a seat.

Latanya followed and sat down as soon as they reached the seat. Tara smiled at her and started to do her makeup. Latanya sat as still as she possibly could without fidgeting with her jewelry. Tara smiled at her daughter. Latanya smiled some, "Are we done?" she questioned as she wanted to see what her mom had done. The men including Miyavi had all moved into the sanctuary to take their places for the wedding ceremony. Tara smiled at her daughter and shook her head yes as she got up. Latanya opened her eyes, she wore silver sparkling eye shadow and glitter sparkled around her eyes and on her face her silver eyeliner sparkled as well as the jewels that rested on the corners of her eyes, she smiled at herself in the mirror, "Wow mom, you did a great job. Thank you for your help." She said smiling up at her mother. Tara smiled back at her. "You're welcome. Now, I have to get out there, alright?" Tara said to her daughter with a smile. Latanya smiled and picked up her veil and put it on,

"How do I look?" she questioned, she had accidentally put the veil on lopsided. Tara smiled and went over to Latanya, fixing her veil. "Perfect." Tara said with a smile as she kissed her daughter on the cheek and left the room. Latanya took one last look at herself in the full length mirror smoothing her dress out before she picked up her bouquet and left the room to where her father stood, he smiled at her, "You look like an Angel." He said hugging her lightly before the intro music started, the doors opened as Latanya placed her hand on her dads arm as they walked out of the back sanctuary into the large elegant room; Latanya stared down the aisle toward where Miyavi stood. Miyavi was smiling calmly, his arms clasped together in front of him as he stood beside Aoi and Shiro.

Legato walked with his daughter until they reached the alter, they stopped allowing Latanya to join Miyavi and take their places. Miyavi smiled at Latanya and turned to the preacher. Latanya returned Miyavi's smile as the preacher began to speak, "Ladies and gentlemen we welcome you to this happy occasion as we present you the bride and groom-to-be. Now let us begin, take hands." He said to both of them as Latanya turned to face Miyavi. Miyavi turned to Latanya and took her hands carefully. Latanya placed her hands in his and smiled at him as the preacher began to speak once more,

"Now…Do you Miyavi Urana Ishihara take Latanya Serendipity Bluesummers to be your lawful wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?" he questioned as he glanced in Miyavi's direction. Selena waited outside the huge cathedral window listening intently, she was going to break this marriage up if it was the last thing she did. Miyavi smiled at the preacher. "I do." Miyavi replied with a smile. Shiro nudged Aoi lightly. _'Aoi-kun, she's here.'_ Shiro thought to Aoi quietly. Aoi twitched slightly but didn't move, '_We can't move, we're in the middle of a wedding._' he said growling mentally to himself. The preacher turned to Latanya and smiled,

"Now, Do you Latanya Serendipity Bluesummers take Miyavi Urana Ishihara to be your lawful wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?" he questioned as a smile spread across her features, "I…" She started to say before the glass cathedral window shattered behind the preacher as Selena flew in and down towards where Miyavi and Latanya stood. Latanya tried to move out of the woman's way but to no avail Selena grabbed her, as they moved, the veil covering Latanya's face fell from her hair as the tiara clinked to the ground in front of Miyavi. Selena moved up into the air holding Latanya, "Now Miyavi-san…you **WILL** listen to me or I **will** for sure **destroy everything** you care for including your wife-to-be and precious **unborn **child." she said as Darla and Alexa appeared behind Aoi and Reita grabbing them both and vanished.

Shiro glared and Uruha stood up. "Reita-kun!" Uruha exclaimed as he looked to the woman who held Latanya. "Give her back!" Miyavi demanded with a glare as he flicked a hand and everyone else except he, Shiro, Selena, Latanya, Uruha, Tara, Legato, and Landon were frozen. Shiro glared. "You've crossed the line now." Shiro said to her angrily. Selena smirked, "You best not move…From this height I could kill her before you moved and your friends would die instantly if you killed me." she said looking down at him. Latanya winced as the grip that held her tightened around her waist sending a small shock through her body making her wince and stop struggling to get free.

Miyavi and Shiro glared at her. "Bitch! Get down here!" Uruha said with an infuriated look on his face. Selena looked at Uruha and glared, a shockwave erupted underneath the blonde, sending him backwards into some empty pews, "Well since no one will answer me, I think I should just kill her now…." She said as she pulled out a sword. Latanya's eyes widened at the sight of the sword, she whimpered some. Miyavi glared, sending her flying out of the window and catching Latanya carefully. Uruha got back up; moving to make sure nothing was broken and went over to where Shiro stood. Latanya gasped as the arms released her and she started to fall then winced when she was caught, she held onto Miyavi still shaking a little from the electric current that was still passing through her body. Selena growled and flew back into the church, darkness rapidly spread throughout the room.

Miyavi glared as he handed Latanya to Shiro and Uruha. Uruha glared and pulled out one of Shiro's daggers, throwing it and nailing the woman in the chest, just above the heart. "ARGH! I MISSED!" Uruha said as he cursed himself. Shiro carefully maneuvered Latanya in between himself and Miyavi. Tara glared and began to speak a spell, causing a protective and sacred/holy barrier to form around Latanya. Shiro and Miyavi both moved away from it. Tara pulled out her gun and took careful aim before firing and nailing the vampiric woman in both of her shoulders with sacred blessed bullets. Selena screamed in pain before the form disintegrated into wood revealing that it was just a puppet, the darkness in the room continued to filter through everything holy and unholy in the church before it slowly surrounded the group.

Selena, Darla, and Alexa appeared along with a shadowy figure behind them, the male figure smirked as he looked down at Tara and Latanya, "Hmm…seems we have **two** pure blooded Plant Angels in the room." he spoke as he waved a hand and the darkness encased Shiro, Landon, Uruha, Miyavi and Legato all in different dimensions leaving just Latanya and Tara. Tara sighed as she stayed calm and looked around, mumbling a spell quietly to herself. Latanya glared up at them, "What the hell do you want from us. Miyavi's done nothing to you four…" she said before the man appeared in front of her inside the Holy barrier unaffected by it and smirked some staring down at her, Latanya backed up a bit but the mans arm appeared around her waist,

"Such a lovely bride you are." He said smirking some as Darla and Alexa appeared behind Tara grabbing her arms as Selena chanted a binding spell. Tara opened her eyes and glared her eyes now blood red. "Wenches! How DARE you touch ME!!!" Tara said with a glare as she threw them across the room with ease. Her hair changed to a wavy brown with crimson streaks throughout it. Her fingernails grew long and deadly and her outfit changed to a black off-the-shoulder long sleeved top with a pair of black jeans and spiked black high heeled boots.

Her teeth were long and sharp and she stood slowly, looking up with those blood red eyes and smirking. The man smirked and bent down stealing a kiss from Latanya, she whimpered a bit before collapsing, the man smirked and slowly sat her down on the floor before turning to the new female standing before him, "Well, well looks who's come to visit after so long." He said as he snapped releasing Miyavi from his imprisonment, "But too bad I can't stay to catch up. I'll see you soon Dezerae." He said before vanishing as the darkness and all three furies vanished, everything was still frozen but the glass had fixed its self and the pews as well. She glared at him as he disappeared. _"Iksen doné, heal sore to huonse." _Dezerae spoke in the old tongue to herself quietly. Translation: _I will get you, just you wait and see._

Everything but Dezerae, Miyavi and Latanya were frozen; Latanya lay on the floor, where she once stood, unconscious. Miyavi glared and went over to Latanya. Dezerae sighed and snapped, causing everything to go back to normal. She even had Latanya awake and up again. It was as if nothing had happened. Shiro stood calmly beside Miyavi at the alter and Uruha stood off to the side, messing with his hands quietly. Dezerae sighed as she sat down beside Legato quietly, in Tara's dress once more but, said nothing.

Latanya blinked some as everything returned to normal as it was before, the preacher was repeating himself, "Do you Latanya Serendipity Bluesummers take Miyavi Urana Ishihara to be your lawful wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?" he questioned as he looked down at her, Latanya blinked for a second before snapping out of it and smiled, "I do." She said as a small blush crossed her cheeks. The preacher smiled, Landon stepped up offering the ring pillow, Latanya took the ring that was to be Miyavi's and held in her hand as they had practiced the day before.

Miyavi smiled at her as she held his ring. Shiro was keeping his hands behind his back as he clutched his fists tightly in anger. Latanya glanced over at Shiro for a moment, she sighed some mentally '_Please calm down Shiro-kun, I promise everything will be fine._' She said to him mentally before she turned her attention back to copper and held up the ring, "With this ring I thee wed." she said as she slipped the ring onto Miyavi's hand. Shiro sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. Miyavi smiled at her as Shiro walked over and handed Miyavi the ring. Latanya smiled at Miyavi as she looked at the ring he now held, she blushed some more beneath the veil hiding her face.

Miyavi smiled and took her hand lightly, slipping on her ring. "With this ring, I do thee wed." Miyavi said with a smile. Latanya smiled up at him, the preacher nodded, "I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride." He said smiling at them both. Miyavi smiled as he lifted up the veil carefully and leaned in and kissed Latanya. Latanya smiled and leaned up kissing him back. The crowed stood up and clapped and cheered.

Latanya smiled blushing up at Miyavi as their kiss broke. Miyavi smiled down at her happily. Shiro went over to Uruha and sat down beside him, trying to see if he could console him any. Uruha looked at Shiro quietly. Latanya threw her arms around Miyavi happily whispering in his ear, "I love you, if you need to go with your friends go, I'll be here waiting for you when you come back." She said laying her head against his shoulder. Miyavi smiled as he hugged her back. "I love you too. Do me a favor and stay with your Mom, okay?" Miyavi whispered to her quietly. Shiro looked at Uruha and sighed. "Uruha, don't worry about this, we'll get them back. I promise you that." Shiro said as he looked at Uruha. Uruha looked at Shiro.

"I'll be damned if we don't. I'll kill every single one of those bitches and ass wholes. I'll personally send them to hell, with or without your help." Uruha said quietly as he started to get up. Shiro grabbed Uruha's wrist lightly. "I understand that you're angry Uruha but, listen to me. If you go there alone, they will kill you. That will solve nothing." Shiro said quietly. Uruha glared at Shiro and pulled his wrist out of Shiro's grasp sharply. "What would you know!?" Uruha said as he started to storm off. Shiro stood up and blocked Uruha's path with his body.

"Trust me, Uru. I know what I'm talking about. We will get them back. You just can't do it alone." Shiro said to Uruha quietly. Uruha balled up his fists and hit Shiro across the face in frustration and anger. Shiro stood there, calmly, unmoving. Uruha looked at Shiro and the realization of what he'd just done dawned on him and he looked at Shiro. "I... I..." Uruha stammered as he looked to the floor. Shiro smiled at Uruha kindly. "Don't worry about it. You've done far worse to me in the past." Shiro said with a smile. Latanya smiled up at Miyavi and nodded, "I will." She said before she glanced over to where the yelling was occurring, "Miyavi is Uruha going to be alright?" she questioned looking up at her husband worriedly. Miyavi sighed.

"I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see." Miyavi replied with a small smile. Uruha looked at Shiro and smiled somewhat. "I know but, I shouldn't have hit you." Uruha said with a small smile as he reached a hand up to touch the red mark on Shiro's cheek. Shiro smiled at Uruha. "Trust me, I didn't feel a thing." Shiro said with a smile to Uruha. Uruha smiled and sat down on the bench while Shiro sat down beside him. "Actually, I have been meaning to ask you something." Shiro said to Uruha quietly. Uruha looked at Shiro quietly. Shiro sighed. "Do you miss being with Aoi, Uruha." Shiro said to Uruha quietly. Uruha smiled as he looked at the floor quietly.

"Hell yeah, I miss him. It's just, I have Reita now. Believe me, Aoi's a damn good love maker but, Reita's a handful." Uruha said with a smile and chuckle. Shiro smiled and laughed some. "Uru, do you remember what I used to be called?" Shiro said as he looked at Uruha. Uruha smiled at Shiro. "Which one? You had many titles." Uruha replied with a smile. Shiro smiled back. "The main one or the one that was heard most often." Shiro replied with a smile. Uruha smiled at him. "It was Ruki." Uruha replied with a big smile. Latanya smiled up at Miyavi and rested her head against his chest, "You look really nice in this tuxedo." She said tugging at the jacket to the tuxedo. Miyavi smiled at her. "And you look nice in your dress." Miyavi said to her with a smile.

Latanya smiled, "Do you think so? It's the first one we looked at, at that store. Remember?" she said as she moved back away from him so he could fully see the dress. Miyavi smiled at her. "Kind of, I was really tired." Miyavi replied to her quietly. Latanya smiled up at him, "That's alright." She said as she slid her hand into his and pulled him over to where Shiro and Uruha were sitting, she smiled at Uruha and Shiro, "It is good to see you again Uruha-kun." she said in the best Japanese she could, it was one of her talents, a single kiss from someone who spoke another language and she could fluently speak it herself not well but she could speak it well enough to be understood.

Uruha smiled up at her. "Pleasant to see you too, Mrs. Ishihara." Uruha replied with a small smile to her. Shiro smiled at Latanya as well. Latanya laughed some, "You can call me Latanya you know. Mrs. makes me feel old…" she said as her lips pursed somewhat into a small pout. Uruha smiled at her some. "Latanya it is then." Uruha replied with a smile to her. Shiro smiled at Latanya and Miyavi, happy for the two of them. Latanya turned to Shiro and smiled throwing her arms around him in a hug, "Shiro-kun, I'm glad you made it!!" she said hugging the man she thought of more over as a brother than a friend.

Shiro blinked as he was hugged and looked at Miyavi. "She's never normally this happy to see me." Shiro said to Miyavi quietly. Miyavi shrugged. Uruha smiled as he stood up and stretched some. Latanya whacked Shiro over the head with bouquet " I didn't think it was a crime to be happy to see someone…especially my husbands best man.." she said as she crossed her arms and huffed slightly in a bit of annoyance. Shiro blinked. "I did not mean it like that. I just meant that it was unusual for you to be happy to see me." Shiro said to her with a kind smile.

Uruha smiled at the two and their antics as he sat back down, crossing his legs like he normally does. Latanya's expression once more turned to a pouty expression, "Honey…Shiro's being mean." She said tearing up some as she looked up at Miyavi. Miyavi sighed as he patted her on the head. "He apologized honey." Miyavi said to her quietly. Latanya sighed and hugged Miyavi, "Come on, Landon's here, you two still have not said hello to each other." She said tugging on his sleeved lightly, Latanya, Miyavi, Uruha, Shiro and Landon were the only ones left in the chapel, everyone else had gone outside or left for the reception. Miyavi sighed as he went with Latanya to see her brother.

Shiro sighed as he leaned back and stretched his legs out into the open space in front of him; Uruha beside him quietly. Kai walked up to both of them, he had been working the sound for most of the wedding and the lighting. "Are you two going to be alright? You look a little exhausted." He said plopping down beside Uruha. Latanya smiled and walked over to where Landon was, he was talking with a woman that was wearing a white short strapless dress and silver high heels, Latanya smiled, "Landon, are you going to introduce your friend." She said catching her brother by surprise as he jumped slightly, "Oh it's just you." He said smiling some before motioning to the woman, "This is Aya, my wife."

He said as the woman offered a smile at Latanya, "Ah you must be the 'squirt' I've heard so much about." She said as Latanya flushed a bit before Landon spoke, "Yes this is my little sister, Latanya Ishihara." He said as he looked at Miyavi, "Ah and here's the lucky gentlemen himself." He said noting to where Miyavi stood. Miyavi smiled at her and bowed some. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Bluesummers." Miyavi said with a smile to her politely. Uruha smiled at Kai. "Well, things haven't gone as planned... 'Mother', will you cook Shiro and me a nice dinner tonight? We'd love it if you did so." Uruha said as he smiled at Kai.

Shiro smiled at Kai. "Yes, we would enjoy one of your great meals." Shiro said in agreement. Kai smiled and beamed somewhat, "Well of course your 'Mother' would do that for you." he said smiling at them both, "So what did you all think of the wedding?" he questioned, he did not remember anything about Selena attacking and nether did any of the guests or Latanya. Aya smiled, "He is very polite. Seems you have yourself an excellent husband Latanya. Congratulations." She said smiling at the younger female who smiled back, Latanya turned to her brother, "Where did mom and dad disappear too?" she questioned looking around; Landon shook his head,

"Can't believe you forgot about the reception afterwards. Remember? They both voted for themselves to set that up." He said patting his sister's head and looked to Miyavi, "You better take good care of my sister or I'll be the one coming after you next if you hurt her." He said with a serious look spread across his facial features. Miyavi looked at Landon carefully, gauging his looks and then, smiling at the man. "I plan to treat her with utmost dignity and respect." Miyavi replied to Landon with a smile. Shiro and Uruha both smiled at Kai. Uruha's stomach growled thinking about food.

"I thought it was... unexpected." Shiro replied with a smile as Uruha looked down at his stomach, shushing it quietly. Kai laughed some, "How was it unexpected? I thought you knew they were getting married?" He questioned. Aya smiled at the two men and then excused herself from the group. Landon smiled at Miyavi, "Good, you better hope she never cries while married to you, or else you'll be having a visit from your dear old brother-in-law." He said patting Miyavi on the back before excusing himself as well, as he joined Aya before they both left for the reception.

Miyavi looked at Latanya with a kind smile. Shiro smiled. "I did. I was just joking, 'Mother.' Really, it was a joke." Shiro said to Kai as Uruha lazily messed with his own hair. Kai pouted, "I see how it is." he said as he got up and moved away from them. Latanya slid her hands in Miyavi's as she looked up at him laying her head lightly on his chest, "Should we start heading over to the banquet hall?" she questioned exhaustedly, she was tired, she hadn't gotten much sleep last night from where she had been so nervous about today.

Miyavi smiled at her and shook his head yes. "Probably." Miyavi said to her with a kind smile. Uruha and Shiro both looked at Kai. "'Mother', where are you going?" They both asked at the same time. Kai pouted, "Over to the reception." he said heading towards the Sanctuary doors. Latanya smiled up at Miyavi, "Should we wait till Shiro and Uruha go? Or head over there now?" she questioned reaching up and brushed some hair from his face lightly, her face still sparkled some from the glitter powder she had on. Miyavi smiled at her.

"Don't worry; they can make it on their own." Miyavi said to her with a smile. Shiro and Uruha exchanged a look and sighed. Latanya smiled, "Shiro-kun, don't be late for the reception or I will have a reason not to be happy to see you." She said waving at them as she looked up at Miyavi, "Shall we?" she questioned motioning towards the sanctuary doors. Miyavi smiled and went over to the doors, holding them open for Latanya kindly. Shiro sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. Latanya smiled and picked up her dress so she wouldn't step on it and walked to the door and then looked back at where Uruha and Shiro sat,

"Where's Aoi and Reita-kun?" she questioned looking back at Miyavi. Miyavi sighed as he ushered her out of the room. "We'll discuss it later." Miyavi said to her with a smile. Shiro sighed as he looked at Uruha, noticing the sad look in his eyes. "Uru, don't be sad." Shiro said as he looked at Uruha. Uruha smiled at Shiro. "I'll be alright. Now, shall we go?" Uruha said to Shiro. Shiro sighed. "I don't really want to go. Too many people for my tastes." Shiro replied with a wave of his hand. Uruha smiled at him. "Well then, why don't we just go find 'Mother' and go home?" Uruha suggested with a smile to Shiro. Latanya blinked some as she was ushered out of the room she smiled some and placed her hand on his arm, "You look like something is bothering you, are you really alright?" She questioned as she adjusted his tux jacket a little before smoothing it out some before they were to go into the banquet room.

Miyavi smiled at her. "I'm fine." Miyavi replied with a smile. Shiro smiled at Uruha and stood up. "That sounds ideal." Shiro replied to Uruha with a smile. Uruha smiled and stood up as they both exited the room, to find 'Mother' and go home. Latanya blinked as she was about to say something but noticed Uruha and Shiro coming, "Well I guess we should head in now." She said smiling up at Miyavi. Miyavi smiled at her and shook his head yes. Latanya smiled at him as she paused for a moment and took his hand placing it on her stomach, "She's getting bigger." She said smiling up at him, "About 2 more months and you'll really be able to tell how big she is." She said as she happily looked up at him.

Miyavi smiled at her and took her hand, leading her inside. Shiro and Uruha quietly and unnoticingly snuck into the room to find 'Mother.' Latanya followed willingly, everyone in the room cheered and clapped as the bride and groom entered. A large black and white elegantly decorated cake sat on a beautifully designed table that sat in the center of the room were the bride and grooms table was positioned at the back wall so it was the head of all the other tables in the room. Shiro and Uruha scanned the people until they spied Kai.

They both smiled and snuck up behind him, prepared to scare him. Kai turned around upon hearing their footsteps, "Ah I see you two have joined the reception." he said smiling at them. Latanya followed Miyavi down the center aisle toward where the cake sat. Shiro and Uruha both looked at Kai. "You really are 'Mother.'" Shiro said with a smile. Uruha looked at Kai. "'Mother', we would like to go home. We don't want to be here anymore." Uruha said with a pout as he looked at Kai with puppy dog eyes. "Shiro-kun…you're best man…you can't leave…" he said sighing some as he watched the happy couple start to cut the cake.

Shiro sighed. "I'm not a people person, crowds bother me, and I haven't slept in 62 hours. I think I deserve the right to go home, best man or not." Shiro replied with a huff as he placed his hands on his hips in frustration. Uruha took Kai's arm in his hand. "Please 'Mother.' We both want to go." Uruha whined to Kai with a pouty look on his face. Kai sighed, "And he flashes me the pouty face…Okay…fine…But Shiro only comes on one condition, if he goes and excuses himself with Miyavi's permission." he said with a smirk as he patted Uruha on the head.

Latanya smiled up at Miyavi as she picked up the knife they would soon use to cut a piece of the cake for each other to share. Cameras flashed as they took pictures of the Bride and Groom. Shiro sighed as he got up and went into the room, dragging Uruha with him. Kai blinked and sighed waiting for the two to return. Latanya smiled at Miyavi as they cut the cake. On the outer most part of town Selena drug Aoi by the back of his shirt down the dusty hallway of the old abandoned Psych Ward that was home to loads of Vampires and demons alike. Shiro waited patiently on the two of them.

Latanya glanced up at Shiro as everyone around them moved back to their seat to talk, "Shiro-kun, you came after all." She said smiling as she picked up some cake and put it on her fingers and ran one down the side of Miyavi's face. Miyavi smiled at her. "That was cheating." he said to her with a smile. Shiro smiled at them both. "Yes, but, I don't plan on staying. Uruha and I are both kind of tired." he said to them with a smile. Latanya smiled, "That's alright. If you're tired you go on home, but not without this." She said putting an entire piece of cake in Shiro's face. Shiro stood there, blinking confusedly. Uruha laughed somewhat. "That's a great look for you, Shiro-kun." he said with a chuckle. Shiro turned to Uruha and glared. "Zip it." he said warningly.

Latanya laughed some, "That's such a good look for you Shiro-kun." She said looking over at Miyavi and picked up another plate with a piece of cake on it.


	7. Trust and Betrayel

Title: Blood and Chocolate

Chapters: 7/?

Rating: Pg-13-NC-17

Genre: Romance/Tragedy

Chara(s): Latanya x Miyavi (Ishihara), Aoi x Shiro, Uruha x Reita, Kai, Selena, Darla, Alexa, Taranova, Legato, Landon, Damion, Dezerae.

Summary:

When trust becomes something you rely on, can it be broken when you have become so attached to that trust? Or will those walls of protection you have worked so hard to put in place shatter before your very eyes?

* * *

Chapter Seven: Trust and Betrayal

_Kai smiled and grabbed their pieces of cake. He handed the cake to the two males before he told Latanya and Miyavi congratulations and excused himself, Shiro, and Uruha for the evening. Latanya smiled, "Thanks Kai-kun and have a safe trip!" she said smiling at her friend. Kai smiled back and gathered Shiro and Uruha as they left the reception._

Ruki sighed as he sat in Kai's car with Uruha in the front seat. He watched the sights of the city pass by quietly. Uruha had sat, spurring conversation with Kai when he could. Kai tried his best to follow the conversations whenever he could. In the old abandoned part of town, the female furies drug an unconscious Aoi, whom they had figured out to be the dream seer of the trio of rebellious vampires, down a dusty tiled hallway that had belonged to an old Sanitarium. Ruki sighed as his thoughts drifted off to Aoi. His head began to swarm with thoughts of the older man and he almost broke into tears right there.

Uruha glanced over his shoulder at Shiro and put a hand on Shiro's leg, "Don't, Shiro. We will be alright." He said offering a smile to the other man. Kai sighed and watched out the window while the two talked. Back at the church the reception had ended a couple of hours early leaving the Bride and Groom with some time to themselves. Latanya sighed as she sat down in a chair removing her high heels, "Ugh….i'm wiped…."she mumbled to herself as she glanced around the now desolate room. Miyavi smiled as he played with a little figure from the cake, examining it closely, trying to see the similarities in himself and it.

Ruki smiled at Uruha. He knew the man was trying to cheer him up and, god, he was doing his best, but his mind just didn't want to be cheered up. It wanted Aoi and, he damned himself quietly for being so goddamn selfish. After all, Uruha had lost his loved one too and the man still had his goofy smile in place. Ruki respected Uruha greatly for being able to hold his head high while his spirit floated down below.

Latanya smiled and laughed at Miyavi, "You're so silly." she said smiling at her husband as she got up and walked over to where he was. "We never got our dance." She said as she smiled down at him. A man watched the two from the rafters, he had hidden his presence quite well so that no one would be able to feel him in the room. Miyavi smiled at her as he made the little figure dance and then stood up. "May I have this dance?" he questioned with a smile.

Ruki watched the sites going by quietly. Kai looked over at Ruki and Uruha, he felt bad for both of them; they both had lost someone they had cared for. Of course he understood, he still had some feelings for Miyavi, but those would pass with time. Latanya smiled and took his hand, "Of course Monsieur." She said as she moved closer to him as some music played from the sound system in the room. He smiled and took her hand as he began to dance with her.

Latanya returned the smile as she moved along with him, "I love you." She whispered as she leaned against him somewhat. She enjoyed his warmth and the happy feeling she got whenever she was around him. Kai looked up to the sky as it started to allow rain to fall over the fully lit up city of Tokyo, Japan. God what he wouldn't do to be in someone's arms; those arms that held him once before but now were holding someone else comfortably. Ruki sighed. "Kai-kun, are we there yet?" He asked in a quiet tone of voice. Uruha sighed as he messed with his hair out of a bored and calming habit.

Kai blinked and looked over at Ruki, "Huh?" He questioned blinking a bit, he had been so lost in thought he hadn't heard Ruki's question. The man up in the rafters smirked as he unsheathed a dagger and tossed it towards the couple dancing by themselves. Latanya glanced sideways catching the object in her peripheral vision and quickly pulled Miyavi out of the way, making them both loose their balance ending with her on the floor underneath him as the dagger edged itself into the linoleum floor where they had once stood. Miyavi glared at the man. "Who are you!?" he demanded as he stepped in front of Latanya, protectively.

Ruki sighed. "'Mother', you need to listen as your 'children' talk to you." He said in a chiding tone. Uruha smiled some at the two men. Kai sighed some, "Gomenasai, Ruki-kun." He said offering a small smile to the man, "We're here." he said motioning to Ruki's penthouse apartment building. The man smirked and jumped down, a long black cloak enshrouded his form hiding his face, "My name is of no importance to you." He replied to Miyavi's question with a cold remark.

Latanya stayed behind Miyavi, "His aura…I know that aura…" she mumbled to herself as she watched the man but knew she shouldn't move or something bad might happen to either of them. Miyavi glared. "Well then, go fuck off somewhere." he said with a glare to the man.

Ruki smiled at Kai. "Thank you, 'Mother', for the ride." He said with a smile to Kai as he got out. "Uruha, you can stay here with me if you need a place to crash." He said to the older man with a smile. Uruha smiled and nodded as he waved goodbye to Kai before climbing out of the car. The cloaked figured moved forward and appeared in between Miyavi and Latanya. He smirked down at Latanya, "My, my, you've grown up to be such a lovely young woman, Latanya." He said as he pushed the hood down to reveal a man with silver hair and deep abyss filled eyes.

Latanya gasped, "D-Damion?" she stammered as she backed away from him, "No…Damion is dead…you're not him…go away!" she said covering her ears as he spoke once more, "Awe…seems you don't understand…I didn't **die** that day…I was only reborn." He said walking closer to her. Miyavi stepped in between them both and grasped Damion's arm so hard and with such anger, it was burning Damion's wrist.

Ruki sighed as he unlocked the door. "Excuse the mess. I haven't been home to clean because I've been... elsewhere." He said to the other man as they stepped into the house. The place looked completely immaculate and in no way considered messy by anyone... except Ruki. Uruha blinked. "Ano…compared to my place…this is like spotless…" he said in awe at the cleanliness of the penthouse apartment.

Damion stopped and looked at his wrist then to Miyavi, "Why such hate?" he questioned tilting his head some then smirked, "Why don't you tell him Latanya, that you still love me…you can't forget about me." He said as he listened to the female mumble to herself, "No…it's not true…shut up!" she said shaking her head no in response to his words. Miyavi glared as he pinned the man against the wall and looked straight into his eyes. "You know, I could kill you now, but I prefer not to kill such trash." He said with a glare as he still gripped the man's wrist and held the other arm against the man's neck, restricting his airway.

Damion smirked and chuckled dryly, "You're so simple Miyavi… or should I call you Copper?" he questioned which made Latanya look up; she hadn't heard that name is so long. Miyavi glared and pushed harder on the man's airway. "That's not my name anymore." he said with a glare.

Ruki smiled some as he scratched his head. "Well, it's messy to me." He said to the taller man with a small chuckle. Uruha smiled, "Ah, well you have a very nice place." he said as he moved to sit on the couch. Damion smirked and became a shadow and moved away from Miyavi as he slowly became solid once more in front of Latanya. His grin widened some more as he placed a hand under her chin pulling her forward into a kiss.

Latanya tried to push him off but found herself pinned against the wall on the other side of the room; she struggled against the grip trying to regain her airway which was failing due to Damion's strong grip. Miyavi glared and, in an instant, was over behind Damion, throwing the other man across the room.

Ruki smiled as he looked at Uruha. "I'll go and prepare the guest room." He said with a smile as he went off, down the hallway, to make the guest bed and prepare the guest bathroom with needed necessities. Uruha slowly followed him and once they were in the room he slowly shut the door, "So this is your guest bedroom?" he questioned looking around in awe at the large room.

Damion smirked as he stopped himself from hitting the wall, "She will come back to me, Copper." He said before he vanished into a shadow and vanished from the vicinity. Latanya slowly got to her feet sighing a bit. Miyavi glared at the wall where the man had been. "I think that it's best that we leave now." He said as he turned to her with a placid look on his face.

Ruki smiled as he went over to the drawers and took out the folded sheets and bed covers and sat them neatly onto the floor beside him. "Yeah, this is the guest bedroom." He said as he turned to the other man and smiled. He then got up from the floor and unfolded the sheets and started to put them onto the bed while humming a little tune Aoi had sung before. Uruha walked over slowly and slid his arms around Ruki slowly.

Latanya nodded and walked over reaching up and touched Miyavi's cheek, "Don't look at me like that, please." She said as a rather pained expression was mixed with her facial features, on the inside she was already crying but she refused to cry on the outside it was just how she had become over the years. Miyavi sighed. "_Gomenasai._" he said to her with an apologetic look on his face.

Ruki stopped for a second, his face starting to fluster. "Uruha, wha-what are you doing?" He said as he looked at the other man. "You have someone as do I, don't complicate things..." Ruki said sadly as he looked to the floor, rubbing his own arm awkwardly. "It's not complicating things, its making up for something that isn't present at the moment." He whispered to Ruki.

Latanya smiled up at Miyavi and kissed his forehead, "Don't apologize to me, you know that." she said offering a smile as she interlocked her hand with his. Miyavi smiled at her. "Alright, let's go home." He said to her with a smile.

Ruki flushed brightly. "But Uruha... it's late and I-I want to go to bed." Ruki said as he fumbled with the sheets in his hands. Uruha smiled, "Alright…Ruki." he said adding a small ring to the way he said the other males name as he moved towards the bathroom. Latanya smiled and nodded, "Yes, lets…I'm exhausted." she said yawning a bit. Miyavi smiled at her and led her to the door with a loving and warm look on his face.

Ruki sighed as he sat down on the floor, surrounded by the mass of sheets and bedding. He let out a slow and pained sigh. His body longed for Aoi as did his heart and yes, he did want someone to fill that void but, he just didn't feel ready to do so yet... No matter how much his body wanted to do so... He could feel his eyes filling up with tears and he got up, focusing his mind on the task of making the bed to distract his body from the painful things before him.

Uruha cursed himself, yes he longed for Reita** so** badly it hurt to just think about it. It pissed him off to think **he **could have prevented what had happened…but he didn't. He let out a long sigh as he turned the water on slowly. Latanya smiled and stretched as she felt the cool night air brush against her bare arms. She loved the night, not because of Miyavi but because she had always had a love for the evening hours, it was just something that was a part of her. Miyavi smiled at her and helped her into the car, like a true man.

Ruki finished making the bed and setting out clothes and bedtime things for Uruha and left the room. He went to his room and lay on top of the bed. As he did so, he could smell Aoi's scent on the covers. His heart ached and, he had to get up. So, he went into the kitchen after changing into his night clothes and sat down in a chair at the kitchen table. He pulled his legs into the chair, and wrapped his arms around his legs as he laid his head onto his knees.

Latanya smiled at Miyavi, "Do you think Shiro-kun will be alright?" she questioned as she looked up at her husband; she brushed some loose strands from her face and smoothed her gown out. Uruha finished his shower and sighed as he picked up his night clothes, he didn't want to sleep alone tonight, it would just tear him apart, he knew that. Ruki stared at the kitchen cabinets blankly as he sat there, his mind wandering. Miyavi looked at Latanya and smiled. "Of course, he's a tough cookie. He'll be just fine." Miyavi replied with a smile to her.

Latanya shrugged some, "I just get this feeling…that something inside is bothering Shiro-kun…" she said as she glanced down at her lap some before placing a hand on her stomach lightly, "Do you think I'll make a good mom?" she questioned trying to change the subject somewhat. Uruha just collapsed onto the soft bed peering into the darkness of the lonely desolate room. Ruki couldn't sleep, he could tell that he was going to be staying up for sleepless nights once more... Miyavi blinked. "You just pulled a 360 in this conversation." He said as he looked at her funnily.

Latanya stuck her tongue out at him, "Well would you like to continue discussing Shiro-kun?" she questioned as she laughed a bit as the driver smiled at them as he pulled out and onto the main road. Uruha just stared at the desolate dark shadow enshrouded walls; a figure seemed to form in the darkness. He blinked rubbing his eyes as he moved to sit up.

The figure formed into that of a man who smiled at Uruha, "I know where Reita resides, I can take you to him." he said smirking as he held his hand out to Uruha. The blonde male moved to stand up as he eyed the man suspiciously, "And why exactly should I trust you?" he questioned raising an eyebrow at the man. Ruki was snapped back to the present as he felt an evil presence in the house. His eyes flashed red and he jumped up and bolted down the hall to the guest room where Uruha stayed. His eyes were back to normal but, he opened the door to the room and looked at Uruha and then to the man in the shadows. "You were not invited. OUT!" Ruki said with a glare as he walked over and stepped in front of Uruha.

Miyavi blinked and smiled. "No, that was just an unexpected twist in the conversation." He said to her with a smile. Latanya smiled and laughed but her smile faded as the driver slammed on the breaks, a truck bolted towards them not showing any signs of stopping. Uruha looked at Ruki and glared, "I don't need protection.." he said pushing Ruki out of the way and walking towards the man, "You say you know where Reita is…so take me to him.." he said as the man smirked placing a hand on Uruha's shoulder drawing him into the darkness.

Ruki watched in horror at what the older blonde had done. "No! Uruha, don't trust him! He's lying just to get you to go with him!" Ruki pleaded with reason to the older blonde, the only precious person close to him and he was going to lose him to the enemy. Miyavi wrapped his arms around Latanya and grabbed hold of the driver, transporting all of them out and onto safe ground away from the area.

Latanya held onto Miyavi as they were transported out of the car and onto the safe ground, the driver just sat on the ground in a bit of shock as the two cars collided just a few meters away from them. Selena jumped from the truck and smirked, "Well well, seems my little puppet has done a grand job of bringing you two straight to me." she said as she slowly walked towards Miyavi and Latanya. The driver smirked as his form disintegrated into dust.

Uruha turned to face Ruki, his eyes were faded slightly meaning none of Ruki's words were reaching him. The man smirked, "Destroy the vampire, he caused your precious Reita to be taken from you!" he said as he waved his hand. Uruha advanced on Ruki with the intent to kill. Ruki looked at Uruha in disbelief; he'd lost his friend to madness. Miyavi glared at the woman, clutching his fists in anger.

Latanya stayed behind Miyavi, "I can fight…let me fight her…" she said offering a smile as her outfit changed to a black and white striped tank top with a black sleeveless hooded type shirt over top of it with a pink skull patch safety pinned to the shirt. Her black jeans rested low on her hips with a pink silver studded belt looped around her waist. She smirked some stepping up to face Selena, "So you're the wench who thinks she's so high and mighty?" she questioned with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

Selena blinked slightly, "ch…I don't fight little girls." she said waving her hand in the air as she stopped walking, she stood only a couple inches taller than Latanya because of her boots, but she wasn't afraid of this child who thought she knew how to fight. Uruha winced as saw the distraught look on Ruki's face, "R-R-Ru-Ru-Ru-ki" he stammered out trying to make sense of the thoughts in his head. Ruki looked at Uruha, a glint of hope springing in his eyes as he gazed at Uruha.

Miyavi had no choice to let Latanya go, he knew better than to argue with her. He sighed and crossed his arms as he watched and eyed Selena carefully. Selena growled at Latanya's slightly demonic presence, "What exactly **are** you?!?" she questioned with a hint of disgust mixed into her voice. Latanya smirked, "What am I?" she questioned with mockery filling her voice, she knew exactly how to play with emotions and what buttons to push. Selena blinked and flushed slightly with anger, "I would watch your mouth little girl!" she snapped.

Uruha shook his head as the control that was over him strengthened, "I **will** kill you!" he said lunging for Ruki's throat catching the other off guard and pinned him to the floor. Ruki lie on the floor, not even bothering to fight for he knew his own secret and he knew for a fact that he needn't fear dying for he would never die. He peered up at Uruha sadly. "Go ahead, Uruha. Squeeze all you like." Ruki said quietly to the older blonde that had him pinned down.

Uruha looked down at Ruki and glared but suddenly froze as his body just slumped over letting go of Ruki. The man smirked, "Allow me to introduce myself…I am Damion, reaper of souls." he said as he chuckled some. Latanya smirked as she yawned some, "You bore me little lady." she said winking at Myavi. Selena growled and lunged forward; Latanya caught her and turned pinning the female fury to the ground.

Selena smirked and grabbed Latanya's foot pulling it out from underneath her as well as swiping the other foot from its place making the raven-haired plant lose her balance. Soon the tables for her flipped and Selena had Latanya pinned to the ground her hands wrapped around the raven-haired female's throat. Miyavi glared and took Selena by the hair and wrapped an arm around her middle, shifting his weight and hers, throwing her easily.

Ruki got up and sighed. "I already don't like you and yet, you still talk to me." He said as he looked to the man with a malice-filled glare as he ran a hand through his hair. Damion chuckled dryly, "You amuse me, more than your other half." he said as he walked forward, "So Shiro…what do you **really** think about your other half getting married to that half demon?" he questioned as he walked around Shiro.

Latanya smiled at Miyavi and spring boarded back onto her feet but winced slightly. She hadn't used this much of her strength since she was a teenager. Selena growled as she got back to her feet, she was furious now. Fire started to engulf her form as she started to transform into her true demonic self. Miyavi watched in curious yet careful curiosity.

Ruki growled. "I think that I don't like being treated like an item. I also think that you're getting on my fucking nerves." Ruki spat defiantly to the man with malice in his eyes. "Plus, you have taken things from me... AND Uruha-kun as well." Ruki said with a deeper glare. Damion smirked, "Your other half robbed me of my bride." he said glaring at Ruki now, this little fledgling of a vampire was starting to touch some nerves.

Latanya winced as flames shot from the fiery abyss before them, she moved out of the way of a couple flames but one singed her arm. She winced as she moved over beside Miyavi. The transformation neared completion as fire engulfed dragon wings shot forth from the flames. Miyavi pushed Latanya behind him for protection.

Ruki glared. "She never was your fucking bride, you thick-headed imbecile! Yes, she loved you but, you never were meant to be. Besides, a jackass like you deserved what he fucking got." Ruki retorted with a satisfied and defiant smirk. Damion smirked, "Such language." he said smirking some as he shook his head slightly, "…You know nothing of my past with her." he growled backhanding Ruki.

Latanya winced slightly as the flames grew brighter as a brilliant crimson flame enshrouded dragon fury emerged from the burning flames in front of them. "This is not good…" she said as she watched the dragon growl at both of them. Miyavi sighed as he stood his ground. "I beg to differ. Merely more of... challenge..." He said to her with a smile.

Ruki sighed and ignored the hand the man had lain onto his face in clear insult. "You may think that but, I know things you wouldn't fathom I know." He replied calmly as he took hold of the man's shoulders and slammed him up against the wall. "Now, tell me where you're keeping them, or I get physically mean and fuck your goddamned face up." Ruki said with a growl as his eyes flashed deep red.

Damion smirked, "You think I honestly know where they are keeping those two? Those furies act on their own accord." He said shoving Ruki off, "and what could you possibly know about my relationship with her that I wouldn't know?!?!" he questioned glaring at Ruki.

Latanya nodded as she stood her ground, she hadn't fought in a long time so this might be a sort of challenge on how well she could fight now since she hadn't used those skills in so long. Miyavi smiled at her and took his stance.

Ruki smiled at Damion. "That is none of your concern." He said as he looked at the man before him. Damion growled but soon regained his calm composure, "Why should I believe anything you say? Your attempts at getting me worked up over my past won't work." He said glaring at Ruki.

Latanya took her stance beside Miyavi, she would try her best to fight, but she didn't know how long she would last. Miyavi smiled at her and gave her a reassuring smile.

Ruki smiled. "Now who said I was trying to do that. I just said it was nothing of your concern... But, I bid you fare thee well..." Ruki said with a smile as he held up his hands, did a few gestures and secured the premises from any unwanted intruders or guests. Damion frowned as he was removed from the house.

Latanya smiled at Miyavi but quickly moved as the dragons tail slammed into the concrete between them creating a large split into the ground separating the two. The dragon fury smirked and sucked in some air before blowing fire into the crevasse separating the two for the moment by a large wall of fire. Miyavi blinked and sighed as he yawned and waved a hand, the fire moved and began dancing around his hands playfully.

Ruki sighed as he knelt down to Uruha, placing a hand on his neck to check for a pulse and sighed when he found a strong one. He sighed as he removed his hand from Uruha's neck and shook the older man lightly. "Uruha... wake up..." Ruki said as he shook the older blonde guitarist. Uruha coughed as he opened his eyes somewhat, "Ugh…W-what…Happened?" he questioned wincing slightly at his pounding head.

Latanya smirked and moved swiftly jumping through the flames and landed but the ground under her feet collapsed as the dragon's claw shot up through the ground. She winced as she couldn't move as pressure was placed around her body as she struggled. Miyavi glared and set the fire loose and onto the claw, grabbing Latanya and setting her safely onto the ground by him.

Ruki sighed. "One of them came after you... But, you're alright now." Ruki replied with a relieved smile down to the blonde, his heart jumped for joy because he knew that he hadn't lost Uruha to them yet. Uruha smiled and nodded sighing some, "Gomenasai Ruki-kun." He said looking at the ground as he sat up now.

Latanya held onto his arm, "She's after either one of us, so its best not to let her get any open chances." she said as she motioned to the way the claw slid back into the ground like a snake. Miyavi smiled. "Well, let's give her what she wants." He replied as he leaned over and whispered his plan into her ear with a smile.

Ruki looked at Uruha. "What are you sorry for?" Ruki asked the blonde with a questioning look on his face. Uruha sighed, "For being a burden." he said still looking at the ground. Latanya moved close to him to hear his plan better.

Selena growled and spit fire in their direction, but it hit a strong barrier as Latanya put her hand in Miyavi's and let her energy flow through him. Miyavi smiled at her. "Got it? I'm going to make her think she's got us with a little 'clone' trick." He whispered to Latanya with a smile.

Ruki looked down at Uruha seriously. "You're... You're not a burden. In fact, I think you're keeping my sanity in tact." Ruki said as he looked at the blonde's down turned head. Uruha blinked, "Me?" he questioned raising an eyebrow.

Latanya nodded, "Yes, I understand. Be careful." She said kissing him once more as she smirked some breaking the kiss as Selena's claws came underneath them. Miyavi smirked and easily had them both replaced with clones as they moved from the area.

Ruki smiled at Uruha some. "Yeah... If it weren't for you being here... I'd probably have lost it and broke down by now..." Ruki replied with a sad look as he looked at his own hands clasped in his lap. Uruha put an arm around Ruki, "Look we will find some way to get Aoi and Reita back, I promise." he said offering a small smile.

Latanya winced as she felt some of her contractions taking place, 'not now..' she told herself in her mind as she tried to keep up with Miyavi in getting out of the area but as soon as he got so far ahead the ground split separating them both. Darla smirked as she appeared behind Latanya, "Interesting…We didn't take into account you were carrying…" she said with a deadly smirk as she moved forward quickly and put her palm to Latanya's face knocking her down.

Selena went after Miyavi to keep him from attacking Darla so her sister could finish Latanya off and they could bring Miyavi over to their side. Miyavi glared at Selena. "Get out of my way." He said with a glare as he waved a hand, sending the woman flying as he appeared behind Darla with a smirk.

Ruki smiled at Uruha some. "Yeah... Thanks, Uruha..." Ruki said to the blonde as he got back up to finish making the bed. Uruha smiled, "Your Welcome Ruki." he said as he plopped down on the bed.

Darla glared as she shoved her sword backwards through Miyavi's abdomen hoping she had at least hit something vital then moved and grabbed Latanya holding her out over the crevasse, "If you try to stop us anymore, we will tear your little family apart stitch by stitch starting with the unborn." she said as her claws grew like talons. Miyavi glared at her. "Do anything you'll regret and I'll personally kill every fucking member of your goddamn family." He said as his eyes flared a deep red.

Ruki looked at Uruha. "Uruha, I'm not done yet." Ruki said as he placed his hands onto his hips and looked at Uruha. Uruha smiled, "I'm comfy…I don't want to get up." he said sticking his tongue out at Ruki playfully.

Darla squeezed blocking Latanya's air way making the raven haired female gasp for air as she was held in midair above the crevasse. Darla just watched Miyavi, "Go ahead move, I'll just drop her and then you'll have to make a split decision, go after me and my sister or save your wife." she said squeezing harder digging her nails into Latanya's throat. Miyavi glared. "You know, I'd love to rip your heart out right now." He said to her with a glare.

Ruki sighed. "Fine, do it yourself." Ruki replied with a smile as he tossed the sheets onto Uruha. Uruha smiled and turned grabbing Ruki's wrist and pulled him onto the bed, "Lay!" he said smiling.

Latanya winced as she could feel the blood slowly dripping down her neck as Darla's nails dug deeper into her skin. Darla smirked, "You could try…now why don't you just give yourself up and join us Miyavi-san?" she questioned as she made sure to cause Latanya to let out a dry whimper of pain just for the pleasure of seeing Miyavi's reaction to it. Miyavi glared and spat at her feet. "I'd rather die an honor less commoner than join you!" He replied with a glare to her.

Ruki blinked and looked at Uruha upside-down as he was now lying on the bed. "Uruha..." Ruki said as he looked at the blonde guitarist. Uruha smiled and poked Ruki's thigh some.

Darla smirked as she immediately without warning let Latanya go smirking as the raven haired females form started to fall before she quickly dashed past Miyavi whispering, "Make your choice." she said as she dashed off to join her sister. Miyavi glared as he held out a hand, transporting Latanya to safety and turning to the two sisters. He smirked and held up a hand as he whistled loudly. "I think I need an old friends' help on this one." He said with a smirk as he had a shadow appear beside him.

Ruki pouted as he curled up to keep his body out of reach. Uruha watched him, "What's wrong Ruki-kun?" he questioned looking at his friend. Darla glared at Miyavi, "Why do you as a full fledged Vampire still love that plant child?" she questioned glaring more at the shadow than Miyavi. Miyavi smirked as the shadow formed into a more solid form and turned into a demon shadow wolf. The wolf growled and Miyavi petted it on the head.

Ruki sighed. "I don't like being poked." Ruki whined as he looked at Uruha. Uruha immediately sat up as he caught scent of Reita's cologne, he knew that distinct smell anywhere, he jumped up and dashed from the room to find where the scent was coming from.

Latanya sighed as she watched the battle from where she sat by her car which she had called, she winced as she could feel the contractions coming on more and more, and every time they happened they seemed to hurt worse than the ones before. Miyavi smirked as he disappeared and the shadow animal attacked the two furies.

Ruki blinked and got up as he left the room to find Uruha. "Uru..?" Ruki questioned as he looked around. Uruha was standing at the front door just frantically unlocking the door to find the source of this smell that reminded him so much of Reita.

Latanya covered her ears as the furies screams echoed throughout the area, the glass in her car windows shattered from the high pitch sounds of their screams put together. The furies tried to get away from the demon dog but both got drug back down into the crevasse; the ground was covered in blood from the Furies bodies. Miyavi smirked as he watched from above, gathering the energy needed, and sent a deep blast into the hole. Shadow came back up as the blast was dropped down into the crevasse.

Ruki blinked. "Uru... don't open the door..." Ruki said as he watched concernedly from the hallway. Uruha threw the door open only to come face to face with Damion who smirked and slowly brought his hand up wrapping it around Uruha's throat and threw him out the door before going after Ruki.

Latanya winced as she moved to stand up; she looked around before catching her balance as the ground below her rumbled and then started to crack like in an Earthquake. Miyavi dashed and grabbed hold of her, letting Shadow transport them away from the area.

Ruki glared at Damion. "You can't get in, you haven't been invited in." Ruki said with a glare to Damion. Damion smirked, "I don't need your permission I had his." he said motioning to Uruha as he appeared in front of Ruki.

Latanya held onto Miyavi, "You're getting stronger." She said smiling at him before wincing some at the contractions that continued to come. Miyavi smiled at her. "Yes." He replied to her with a smile.

Ruki glared. "Because you deceived him." Ruki said with a glare. Damion smirked, "I'm not after either you nor Uruha, my target is someone completely different, she's not a vampire, but she is a plant angel…and I want you to tell me where she is." he said pinning Ruki to the wall.

Latanya smiled as she moved to sit down, she winced as she about collapsed from how dizzy she felt, she hadn't used her powers or fighting techniques in so long and being pregnant didn't help her either it only made her feel even more sick to her stomach. Miyavi held her close to him as he sighed and they appeared home.

Ruki sighed. "I don't know." Ruki replied as he looked calmly at Damion. Damion let him go, "You do know where she is…because you're one half of the man who stole her from me!" he said nailing a swift kick into Ruki's ribs.

Latanya coughed as she covered her mouth, she brought her hand back and noticed the blood splatter on her hand, she quickly made the blood disappear hoping Miyavi hadn't already caught the scent of it. Miyavi looked at her. "You need a doctor." He said to her as he went to the phone.

Ruki coughed and recovered as he looked at Damion. Ruki sighed as he looked at Damion. "I don't know where she is..." Ruki replied with a groan. Damion growled, "Fine then, I'll hunt that SOB down!" he said vanishing.

Latanya shook her head, "No I'm fine…I promise…" she said as she winced some more before stopping as Damion appeared in front of her, "Your hurt." He said lifting her chin, Latanya gasped a bit as she backed up and winced as she tripped over the rug falling backwards. Miyavi glared as he threw a hard rock at Damion.

Ruki glared and dashed outside to where Uruha was. Uruha was picking himself up off the ground feeling lower than dirt more than ever now, he kept falling for these vampire's tricks and now that he knew Ruki was one of them, how could he trust him.

Latanya winced as she almost hit the floor but Damion caught her, "You should take better care of your 'wife'." He said glaring back at Miyavi as he picked Latanya up. Miyavi glared. "Keep your hands off of her!" He said with a glare as Shadow appeared underneath Damion and sucked him down. Miyavi caught Latanya before she hit the ground.

Ruki sighed. "Thank God you're not hurt." Ruki said as he looked at Uruha, a relieved look on his face. Ruki extended a hand out to help Uruha up. Uruha smacked his hand away, "Ruki, why didn't you tell me, you, Miyavi, and Aoi were all one of those…those things…?" he questioned as he got up on his own.

Latanya held onto Miyavi wincing slightly, "I feel like a princess…everyone's carrying me now." She said laughing some as she smiled up at Miyavi. Damion shook his head and broke free from Shadow and appeared back at his hideout. Miyavi smiled at her. "Good." He said to her with a smile.

Ruki blinked and held his hand against his chest with a hurt look on his face. "Uruha... I'm sorry... I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how to tell you..." Ruki said as he looked at Uruha as his eyes started to build tears up in his eyes. Uruha glared at the ground. "I...I'm going home..." he said as he got to his feet and started to make his way down the sidewalk. Ruki...and Aoi...both... they...were...both VAMPIRES... were his thoughts going through the guitarists head as he staggered down the dark sidewalk toward his home.

Latanya smiled up at Miyavi and wrapped her arms around his neck blushing a bit as she laid her head against his chest happily. Miyavi smiled at her as he sat her carefully down onto the couch.

Ruki clenched his fists tightly, biting his lip to keep from breaking down. "...Uruha! Please... Please... Don't leave me..." Ruki pleaded as he plopped down onto the ground in the wet grass as he watched the blonde guitarist leave through blurred eyes as they built up tears in them. Uruha just continued to walk ignoring the cries of the raven-haired vocalist.

Latanya smiled then her smile dropped, "Something…is wrong with Shiro-kun…" she said as she could feel the overwhelming sadness, she still had a connection to that part of Miyavi. Miyavi sighed. "I know. I can feel it too. But, I know how he is and he won't tell anyone how he's feeling even if tortured." He said to her with a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair.

Ruki picked himself up slowly from the ground and made his way back into his home. He shut the door behind himself and broke down into tears behind the door, sliding his way slowly down the back of the door. He was crumpled at the bottom of the door, face in the floor, hair cascading over his face as he cried in sadness. No one wanted him now... He was useless...

Latanya put a hand over her heart, "It's painful…that sadness…" she said looking up at Miyavi with blank eyes; she had always gotten like this whenever her powers seemed to sink with the emotions of someone who has broken on the inside.

Uruha just continued on his way down the road before slowly walking up the front walk of his home, he unlocked the door and went inside shutting it behind him, not bothering to change, he collapsed onto the couch. Ruki just cried, his entire self lost in an instant. He pulled himself up from the floor and curled up in a ball on the couch, staring into the distance as tears flowed from his eyes.

Miyavi looked to Latanya. "It is, because he's been hurt by someone he thought would trust him." He said to her with a quiet look in his eyes. "Poor Ruki-kun…a pain…a wound like this can take so long to heal…" she said as she reached up and pulled Miyavi onto the couch, "Sadly…I know how he feels…it happened to me once before…" she said laying her head in Miyavi's lap.

Uruha just stared off into the distance, 'Maybe I was a little harsh on Ruki…I mean…we all have our secrets do we not?' he questioned himself in his mind. Ruki didn't want to move, he had no point or reason to do so...

Miyavi sighed. "Yes, I think we all know how he feels." He replied to her with a sigh. Latanya smiled up at him and reached up to touch his cheek, "I can help you find Aoi-kun…and Reita-kun." She said watching his facial features.

Aoi winced as he slowly woke up in a dark room, his head was spinning as thoughts churned through his head, '…Ano…where the hell am I?' he thought as he glanced around the dark room.

Miyavi smiled at her. "How about we worry about that tomorrow? I'm tired..." He said to her with a yawn and a smile. Latanya smiled and nodded, "Yes I suppose I am too." she said as she moved to sit up. Miyavi smiled at her. "I can carry you upstairs if you want." He said to her with a smile. Latanya smiled, "Then I would feel even more like a princess and a groom." she said blushing some at her own words as she looked up at him lovingly. Miyavi smiled at her as he wrapped his arms carefully around her and carried her upstairs to their room and sat her down lightly onto the bed.

Latanya smiled, "Just think soon you'll get to call yourself a father." She said chuckling a bit as she moved to crawl under the covers. Miyavi smiled at her. "Yeah." He replied with a smile to her as he crawled into the bed. Latanya smiled and snuggled down underneath the covers, "Do you think I could sing for you sometime? I've not sung in quite a while." She said as she blushed some. Miyavi smiled at her. "I guess." He replied to her with a smile.


	8. Life and Death

Title: Blood and Chocolate

Chapters: 8/?

Rating: Pg-13-NC-17

Genre: Romance/Tragedy

Chara(s): Latanya x Miyavi (Ishihara), Aoi x Shiro, Uruha x Reita, KaixMiyavi rumored , Selena, Darla, Alexa, Taranova, Legato, Landon, Damion, Dezerae.

Summary:

Life bequeaths death and they run hand-in-hand. But, for some, death isn't as great as it was previously thought and now, the changes become problems among even the closest of friends. So, can they overcome the changes or, are they doomed for a lifetime or more of broken shells, devoid of their previous glory?

* * *

Chapter Eight: Life and Death

_Latanya smiled and snuggled down underneath the covers, "Do you think I could sing for you sometime? I've not sung in quite a while." She said as she blushed some. Miyavi smiled at her. "I guess." He replied to her with a smile._

The moon shown bright in the night sky as Aoi finally got free from his prison, he couldn't locate Reita but he knew he had to get out of there and find Miyavi and Ruki, god he missed Ruki so much. Ruki lie on the couch, devoid of anything remotely close to emotion. He still lie curled up in a ball but, he wanted to change something...

He just didn't know what... He finally decided to go and take a shower and, as he got into the bathroom, he peered into the mirror at himself and shuddered. He didn't like himself at the moment... That's when it hit him; he knew what he wanted to change. He reached into the cabinet and starting to take out some hair products to find the thing that he wanted.

Latanya smiled as she happily cooked breakfast, she had beat him at getting up early, she had been up before the sun had gone down and done laundry and even cleaned house even though she knew she wasn't supposed to, she did it anyway.

Uruha winced as he woke up that evening; he felt sick to his stomach and decided a shower would probably be the best thing right now since he wasn't hungry at this point in time.

Ruki pulled out the bottle that he wanted and sighed as he prepared the things he wanted and needed. He was going to change it... Uruha coughed somewhat as he stepped into the warm shower, his body hurt all over, his heart ached but he didn't know for what or for whom.

Aoi winced as he reached the outside safely; he trudged out into the desert and started to make his long painful journey back towards Tokyo. Ruki sighed as he came out of the bathroom some time later, a towel drying his wet hair. He peered into the mirror and sighed.

It was better than before at least, he had thought as he pulled a lock of his newly colored hair in front of his eyes. He plopped down in the living room on the couch and lay across it in a small ball of clothes and himself... A bundle of mess...

Latanya sighed as she picked up the phone, she dialed Shiro's number wondering if he would even pick up, she could still feel the pain in his heart but she didn't know what was causing this pain to dig deeper into the vocalist but she knew she had to do something before it broke Ruki completely.

Ruki's ears tuned into the sound of the phone and sighed as he reached over and knocked it off of the hook, letting it stay that way. He then got up from the couch and went into the kitchen to do the dishes.

Latanya blinked and stared at the phone as it disconnected, she turned it off and set it down going back to finishing her cooking. She was making Biscuits and Gravy for breakfast this morning.

Uruha just stood in the shower staring off into space, he felt empty now he didn't know what to do anymore. Ruki was a Vampire, Miyavi was probably one…and Aoi…he was probably one, too. The only person he could turn to was nowhere to be found. Ruki let the water run to fill up the sink and stood there, staring out of the window blankly.

A few moments later, he was jerked back to reality as water splashed over the edge of the sink and into the floor. "Shit!" Ruki exclaimed as he turned the water in the sink off and ran to go and get a towel to clean up the mess, cursing himself and his stupidity as he did so.

Uruha hadn't realized that the water had turned freezing cold until a droplet splashed onto his face making him shiver snapping him back to the present, "Crap!" he exclaimed before turning the water off quickly and sighed, "I'm spacing out again…great…" he mumbled to himself as he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

Ruki groaned as he walked back into the kitchen and bent down, wiping up the water with the towel. He sighed as he reached into the sink and pulled the stopper, letting some of the water drain so that he could do the dishes. He put the stopper back into the drain and rolled his sleeves up and sighed as he put a few drops of soap into the water.

He went and got a rag, grabbing his cigarettes on the way back through the room. He lit the cigarette and took a long draw, exhaling the smoke as he walked back to the kitchen. He placed the ashtray on the sink beside him and began to clean the dishes.

Latanya sighed and set the table before going to see if Miyavi was awake. She knocked on their bedroom door to see if he would answer before she went in. Uruha sighed as he slowly got dressed. What was he going to do without Reita? Could he live with himself? He didn't know anymore…

Miyavi rolled around in the bed, pulling the covers with him, wrapping himself up as he rolled. He slept peacefully.

Ruki sighed as he finished the dishes and dried his hands. He took hold of his cigarette as he sat down at the kitchen table. He took a look around the place and groaned; it needed to be cleaned. As he finished his cigarette, he got up and began to pick things up and straighten up his dwelling.

Uruha found himself wandering down the road towards Ruki's apartment building. His mind was just blank, no thoughts, no nothing, just fuzziness. Latanya sighed and opened the door, "Honey, you've been asleep all day…" she said smiling at him as she plopped down on the bed. Miyavi groaned and swatted her away. He mumbled some unintelligible Japanese gibberish as he buried himself in the bundle of covers around his body.

Ruki sighed as he was now in the kitchen, bucket of floor cleaner at his side, down on his hands and knees, scrubbing the kitchen floor. A light rapping came to Ruki's door as Uruha stood outside just staring at the metal door that separated him and the thing he desired at this point in time.

Latanya sighed and moved down kissing him, "If you don't get up now, your food will get cold." She said before she left the room, she knew it probably wouldn't work but it was worth a try. Miyavi groaned. "Don't wanna..." He whined into the covers.

Ruki sighed as he pulled himself up from the floor and washed his hands. He then walked over to the door, keeping the sliding metal chain latch in place as he opened the door a little. Uruha moved the door open and came in pushing Ruki against the wall applying a very rough and forced kiss to the others lips.

Latanya shook her head and covered the food before stepping out onto the balcony into the moonlight smiling as she looked out over the small pond on the grounds of the large house.

Ruki pushed Uruha back. "Uruha, no!" He said as he looked at the taller blonde guitarist carefully. Uruha pushed forward and kissed him more, "Ruki…please…" he begged. Ruki looked into Uruha's eyes and saw the bleakness in them; it broke his heart to see the older man this way.

Uruha looked up at Ruki pleadingly as he shut the door with his foot. Latanya smiled some as she let the wind brush against her. She was actually showing now and it was almost time, but she didn't know if she was ready to become a mom. But she shook that thought away as she watched the moon as it hung high in the sky.

Ruki stopped and looked at Uruha. "Uruha... companionship..." He said as he peered into the other man's eyes. Uruha moved closer to Ruki, "Onegai shimasu." He said slowly as he moved closer and closer to Ruki's form. Ruki pushed all thought away to keep in the present. Uruha slid his arms around Ruki and pressed a kiss on his lips.

Latanya paused for a moment as she started to head back inside; a sudden pain rose up inside her body as she collapsed to the floor holding onto the door frame so she could keep her balance.

Ruki slid his arms around Uruha slowly, hesitant about any problems arising. Uruha leaned down closer and kissed Ruki. Latanya winced as she coughed some, coughing up blood, she drug herself to her feet and back towards their bedroom.

Ruki pulled Uruha back, off to the guest room. AN: LOL! NO ONE goes into Ruki's room. LOL!! Uruha followed willingly. Latanya winced as she felt herself loosing conciousness fast, she slowly pushed open the door to their room and winced, "Miya…vi-…" she started to say before she blacked out collapsing to the floor.

Miyavi had been up and in the bathroom but when he heard the thud as she hit the floor, he came to her immediately. He lifted her body up from the floor and sat it lightly on the bed and called a doctor.

Ruki smiled and shut the door slowly behind them both. Uruha slowly pushed Ruki against the wall unbuttoning the others shirt as he trailed kisses down the others jaws. Latanya winced as she coughed some covering her mouth with her hand; she removed her hand and gasped some as blood splotched her hand.

Her hand started to shake as tears came to her eyes. Was she loosing her baby or was she dying herself? Were the thoughts rushing through her head at the moment.

Miyavi hung up with the doctor and sighed. "She'll be here shortly." He said as he looked at her carefully. Ruki gripped a hand around Uruha's side, grabbing the others shirt. Uruha moved even closer to Ruki sliding his hands down to Ruki's pants. Latanya looked up at Miyavi, "What's happening to me?" she questioned worriedly. Miyavi sighed. "I don't know. But, I plan to find out." He said to her as he took her hand in his.

Ruki pulled Uruha's shirt off slowly, smiling at the older blonde guitarist. Uruha smiled back and slowly unbuttoned the others jeans and unzipped them. Latanya looked up at Miyavi and turned her hand over in his showing him the blood stains, "This is what happens when I cough…I cough up blood…" she said bringing his hand to her cheek. Miyavi sighed. "We'll find out what it is, I promise." He said to her with a loving smile.

Ruki's thoughts drifted to memories of long ago. He and Uruha hadn't been sexually together since they both had parted and gone separate ways only to meet up again some time later to be in a band together. Uruha worked his hands downward sliding Ruki's pants off his small hips.

Latanya motioned for him to sit beside her. She started to form a smile but it faltered as she went into a coughing fit. Miyavi sat down beside her carefully.

Ruki's hands moved down to undo the belt on Uruha's jeans. Uruha smirked and trailed kisses along Ruki's jaw line and down to his collar bone. Latanya winced as she sat back up, her hands were covered in blood splatter now as she was shaking from the shock of the blood loss that was causing tears to brim in her eyes, "I'm so scared.." she said as she buried her face into his chest whimpering a bit. Miyavi smiled kindly to her and comforted her as he pulled her into his arms carefully.

Ruki gave a low moan as he tossed Uruha's belt to the side in a 'you-won't-be-needing-that-anymore' kind of way. Ruki moved his head back some and closed his eyes, lost in the bliss of the moment and loving every deliberate touch and motion. Uruha worked to slowly finish derobing the adorable man below himself, he leaned down biting and sucking at the smaller male's neck.

Latanya just cringed a bit as she was pulled into his arms clinging to him more as she fell into another large coughing fit leaving a few drops of blood on Miyavi's shirt. She looked up at him in an apologetic manner because her voice had dissapeared for the moment as another small whimper escaped her blood stained lips as they quivered before she burried her face into his embrace even more. Miyavi looked down at her concernedly. "I'm here with you. I'm not going to go anywhere." Miyavi said to her with a concerned and worried look on his face.

Ruki flushed a bright red as he stood before Uruha, feeling somewhat exposed. Ruki looked up at Uruha with a smile and a blush tinting his cheeks. Uruha smiled down at Ruki,"Whats the matter, Ru?" he questioned his voice becoming a small whisper. Latanya just sobbed into his shirt, her bloody hands making stains on his shirt. The doorbell soon rang alerting the two that the doctor had arrived. Miya, the main maid of the household, quickly went to open the door.

Instead of the doctor, Aoi stood looking severely exhausted as he looked around,"M-Miya.." he started to say before he almost collapsed. The maid panicked and helped him inside as the doctor walked up, quickly moving into action helping them both. After a few minutes the maid went to inform Miyavi of the visitors,

"Ano..Miyavi-sama, Aoi-san, and the doctor have arrived." she said as she knocked on their bedroom door. Miyavi smiled at the door. "Alright, let the doctor in, please, Miya. And, thank you." Miyavi said with a smile to the door.

Ruki smiled at Uruha and shook his head. "Nothing. Just a little momentary shyness, that's all." Ruki replied with a smile to Uruha quietly. Ruki traced patterns on Uruha's abdomen slowly with his pointer finger. Uruha smirked and leaned down pressing longing kisses on Ruki's lush lips, they were warm and moist at contact and he enjoyed the savory taste of the vocalists' soft lips.

The doctor quickly moved to the backroom, "I need a full report on what happened?" the male questioned as he checked Latanya's pulse, "Her pulse is fading..how much blood has she lost from coughing?" he questioned as he pulled out his stethascope to check her breathing and heart rate.

Aoi just collapsed on the couch out cold as soon as he hit the lush soft surface of the couch. He hadn't felt something so warm in what seemed like a long time, he was still sad he had to leave Reita, but what could he have done for the younger man when he himself could hardly stand.

Miyavi quickly told the doctor everything. "I'd say about two pints of blood. That's just an estimate, mind you." Miyavi replied to the doctor with a smile. Ruki moaned at the contact of Uruha's soft lips on his, it was an enjoyable feeling and it was a wanted and loved sensation. Ruki unzipped Uruha's jeans and un-buttoned them slowly. Uruha moved up slowly to help the shorter male remove his jeans and discard them on the floor with every other article of their clothing.

Latanya winced and recoiled from the doctors touch as she fell into another coughing fit. The doctor tried to hold onto her arm but it was pulled away when she recoiled from his touch, "She needs to hold still so i can give her this shot, it'll stop the coughing so she won't loose anymore blood so we can move her to the hospital." he said as he tried to give her the shot causing the raven haired female to jerk away and smack the needle from his hand clinging to Miyavi, her form was shaking even more than before.

Miyavi looked at her with a caring look and a kind smile. "The shot will make you quit coughing. They have to get you to the hospital but, you need to let them give you the shot... for me.." Miyavi said to her quietly. Ruki smiled at Uruha and slid his arms around Uruha's waist slowly and carefully.

Uruha smiled and slowly moved his member down to Ruki's opening and teased him a bit to see if Ruki wanted him inside of him because Uruha wasn't fond of doing things others didn't want him to do. Latanya cringed a bit and looked up at him placing her hand in his and squeezed his hand as the doctor stuck the needle in her arm. Miyavi smiled lovingly down at her as he squeezed her hand in a caring gesture.

Ruki moaned and moved down to Uruha's member, girating his hips down onto Uruha's member in desire and need. Uruha moaned into Ruki's neck as he pushed himself inside Ruki, he was so tight and wet it felt so good to Uruha, so good it was intoxicating. Latanya whimpered some. Miyavi gave Latanya a reassuring smile and kissed the top of her hand softly.

Ruki gave a groan as he sort of wiggled some under Uruha, his body getting used to the feeling of being filled by Uruha's member. Ruki gave a loud moan and grabbed Uruha's shoulder tightly with another moan. Uruha began to thrust some inside of the smaller male and leaned down nibbling and sliding his tounge across where he bit the other as he began to thrust a bit faster.

Latanya whimpered some as she clung to Miyavi. The doctor nodded, "Okay, now we need to move her carefully so we can get her to the hospital. She will need to be examined, but with my judgement and with the loss of blood and these symptoms it seems that she might be experiencing what is called a spontaneous abortion or a Miscarriage." he said as he moved the comforter down and moved to open the door so Miyavi could bring her out. Latanya shivered some as she clung to Miyavi. Miyavi smiled at her and carefully and slowly picked her up and carried her out of the room.

Ruki gasped and began to moan and thrust his hips in time to Uruha's thrusts and grasped Uruha's hair tightly. Ruki closed his eyes and threw his head back, various pleasure-induced and pleasure-filled noises coming from the small male vocalist. Uruha began to thrust faster to keep beat with the smaller male's movements beneath himself.

Latanya coughed some, her features had become extremely pale. An ambulance was waiting outside for them. The doctor hopped up in the back and pulled a bed out of the back and manuvered it down with some help from the EMS crew so Miyavi could place the raven haired female on the bed. Latanya held onto Miyavi's hand not wanting him to leave her side for even an instant.

Miyavi smiled down at her as he laid her carefully onto the bed. "I will be with you if you want me to go." Miyavi said to her with a loving smile. Ruki gasped and gripped Uruha's hips tightly as he could feel his climax coming upon him. Uruha smirked and began to thrust deeper into Ruki before he felt himself come inside of the smaller male underneath him. Latanya nodded,"P-Please stay...i'm afraid.." she whispered some, most of the words crawling across his mind as well.

The EMS crew hoisted the bed up into the ambulance sliding it back as the doctor climbed in next,"Are you coming?" he questioned Miyavi as he placed hand on the door to close it if the other male wasn't coming.

Miyavi smiled and shook his head yes as he climbed into the EMS vehicle. Ruki gasped and gave a loud moan as he felt himself come and slumped back onto the bed as he gasped, lying there, releasing his grip on Uruha slowly. Uruha smiled and moved to lay on his back beside Ruki,"Y-Your amazing Ru.." he said gasping for oxygen.

Latanya rose her free hand towards Miyavi, the doctor sighed and put a small I.V. in her right arm to supply more blood to her heart to keep her conscious. Miyavi smiled at her and took her hand into his lovingly. Ruki smiled at Uruha. "Yo-You're amazing too, Urupon..." Ruki said with a smile as he gasped for air. Uruha smiled and stroked the others cheek lovingly.

Latanya closed her hand around Miyavi's and lightly pulled motioning for him to move closer,"I-I'm sorry this is happening..."she said as a sad look crossed her face, she hated looking so weak and defenseless but at this point in time that was the only thing she felt. Miyavi smiled at her. "No, you have nothing to be sorry for." Miyavi said with a smile to her as he caressed her hand lightly and lovingly.

Ruki smiled at Uruha. "I'm sorry that you lost someone important to you, too." Ruki said to Uruha with a kind and loving smile. Uruha smiled,"I will find Reita and I will make those witches pay!" he said as he laid his head beside Ruki. Latanya mustered up the best smile she could but it was filled with pain and sorrow. Miyavi smiled at her and stroked her cheek lightly.

Ruki smiled at Uruha. "That's quite the mean streak you have there, Urupon." Ruki said to Uruha with a smile. Uruha sweatdropped some,"Heh...I have a mean streak sometimes..but I wanted to ask, how did you and Aoi become vampires?" he questioned looking down at Ruki.

Latanya smiled up at Miyavi before she winced as another coughing fit rose up on her causing her to cough up even more blood then before. The EKG machine began to beep in warning as her pulse began to rapidly decrease. The doctor quickly rushed over pulling the oxygen mask over her mouth but it wouldn't work as she continued to cough up blood. He looked over at Miyavi,"I need you to calm her down somehow..if she looses any more blood she'll go into cardiac arrest.." he said as he tried to stop her coughing.

Miyavi looked down at Latanya and took her hand in his as he began to sing an old song that he had sung to her when they were kids. Ruki sighed as he looked at Uruha. "Well, we were attacked by those damn sisters and they turned us late one night while we were all out at a club one night. It wasn't our choices really." Ruki replied as he moved some hair out of Uruha face. "Why ask?" Ruki questioned Uruha with a kind and curious look.

Uruha just shook his head,"Just curious..so is..anyone else a vampire? Like Miyavi or Latanya?" he questioned as he traced patterns on the vocalists chest lightly. The coughing stopped as her body relaxed to the sound of the song, the doctor moved her form back up onto the bed and placed the oxygen mask over her mouth as they arrived at the hospital. Miyavi sang quietly as they arrived at the hospital.

Ruki sighed. "You really want to know, Uru?" Ruki asked with a smile to Uruha; that mischeivious glint in his eyes once more. Uruha nodded as a smirk crawled up on his lush full lips. The ambulance stopped in front of the ER Doors, the doctor opened the doors and hopped down as they moved the bed out and quickly moved it into the ER, "We have a patient in critical state, we need an IV stat and she needs to be moved to a room in the OR stat." the doctors said as he made sure she hadn't gone into cardiac arrest as a couple nurses moved to get the things the doctor had requested.

Miyavi sighed as he went into the waiting room and sat down. He took out his phone and dialed his home phone number, to check and make sure that Aoi was okay. Ruki smirked as he looked at Uruha and ran a hand across Uruha's cheek with a smirk. "Okay, I'll tell you. But, it won't be all at once, I'd rather tell you one at a time. Unless... you pry it out of me somehow." Ruki replied with a smirk, that mischeivious flame dancing about in his eyes.

Uruha smirked and bent down biting and sucking at Ruki's shoulder and neck,"You best start spilling or I'll force you to scream it out." he said smirking some as his eyes clouded over with lust and want. The doctors moved Latanya into the OR. Aoi picked up the phone and groaned some,"Moshi Moshi?" he said groggily. Miyavi smiled. "I was just calling to check on you, Aoi-kun. Are you okay?" Miyavi said with a kind smile.

Ruki groaned as Uruha bit and suckled such sensitive places on his skin. "Oh really, Uru?" Ruki replied with a challenging smirk and tone of voice. Uruha smirked and bit down harder on Ruki's shoulder. Aoi shook his head,"I'm okay..I was fixing to call Ru and let him know I was okay..did..something happen to Latanya?" he questioned as he moved to sit up.

It took the doctors about 30 minutes to fix Latanya up, it didn't take much surgery to fix what was wrong just alot of blood drainage and then replacing blood. They moved Latanya up to a room on the 6th floor of the hospital, the very top floor to the largely built hospital. One of the nurses went to greet Miyavi,"Ano..Miyavi Ishihara?" she questioned looking around the waiting room. Miyavi blinked and stood up, acknowledging the woman. "Yeah, she's sick. We're at the hospital." Miyavi replied into the phone quietly.

Ruki gave a hiss as he sort of lunger forward, wanting so badly to bite into Uruha's shoulder but, knowing better. He bit at his own lip and regained his composure mostly. Uruha smirked,"Are you going to tell me now?" he questioned looking down at the other male. Aoi nodded,"Well be careful, I'm gonna go call Ru now." he said as he hung up with Miyavi and pulled his cell phone out, he was glad he hid it so those witches didn't find it. He dialed Ruki's apartment phone number and put it to his ear as he heard the familar dial-tone then the faint slightly annoying ringing telling him it was connecting.

The nurse smiled,"This way please, your wife has been placed into room 1608 on the 6th floor." she said handing him the paper with the room number written on it. Miyavi smiled at her as he placed his phone back into his pocket and took the paper with a smile. "Thank you." Miyavi said to the woman with a smile. Ruki groaned and smirked at Uruha, his eyes clouding in lust.

"I don't know. I might." Ruki said with a smirk and with that same challenging tone to his voice. The phone in the apartment began to ring with that familar tone notifying Ruki that it was Aoi who was calling sinse the ring was specially made for the raven haired vampire. Aoi just waited as he continue to let the phone ring. The nurse smiled and bowed excusing herself and pointed Miyavi in the direction of the elevator before she left to attend to other patients and their families. Uruha smirked and leaned down sinking his teeth into Ruki's shoulder. Ruki hissed some, not in pain, he enjoyed the contact between them but, he gave a groan as he realised that the phone was ringing. He reached over and picked up the phone, slowly putting it to his ear. "M-moshi moshi?" Ruki said as he bit at his lip once more.

Miyavi went over to the elevator and got in, pushing the right button to get to the floor that Latanya was on. The elevator took him up to the 6th floor, its lights dimming at certain points on the way up to the floor before it stopped, the metal doors opening to a dimly lit hallway. Aoi smiled,"I'm sorry, Ru. Did I wake you up?" he questioned the other on the phone. Uruha smirked and slid his tounge over the bite mark he had made on the others shoulder. Ruki latched his fingernails slowly into Uruha's shoulder to keep from letting out a groan. "No, I-I couldn't sleep anyways." Ruki replied quietly to Aoi on the phone.

Miyavi smiled and got out of the elevator, following the directions to Latanya's room carefully. The hallway was dimmed all the way to her room, the numbers on the door were hard to read considering the hallway looked extremely old in some parts and new in others. Aoi smirked some,"Why do I hear heavy breathing in the background.. ...That's not your dog.." he said as she moved to sit up, his body was wracked with pain but he chose to ignore it. Ruki sighed as he ran a hand through his own hair, slowly. "Oh Aoi, you're such a worry-wart." Ruki said with a smile and chuckle.

Miyavi stopped when he came to her door and quietly opened it, going inside and making as little possible noise as he could. Latanya winced as she heard the door open, she opened her eyes and blinked some as a smile formed on her lips. She moved her hand some to reach out to him.

Aoi raised an eyebrow, "Uh huh...Well I'll be coming home later if that's okay...Miyavi will be out all night visiting Latanya in the hospital." he said as he moved towards the bathroom. Uruha smirked and sunk his K-9's into Ruki's shoulder causing some blood to drip out before he slid his tongue over the wound he had caused in the smaller male.

Ruki suppressed the urge to moan and bit down onto his pointer finger. Ruki smiled. "I don't mind. You come tonight. And, I'll see you later. Alright, Aoi?" Ruki said in a composed way into the phone as he gripped Uruha's hair tightly. Miyavi smiled and took her hand.

"Hey, feeling better now?" Miyavi said to her with a smile as he kissed her hand lightly and sat down in a chair beside the bed. She shook her head and sighed some,"I lost the baby.." she said feeling some sorrow well up inside as some small tears formed in her eyes as she closed her hand around his.

Aoi smiled,"Alright, I love you Ru." he said as he entered the guest bathroom and slowly moved to turn on the shower water. Uruha smirked and sucked on and around the bite wound. Ruki smiled. "Love you too, Aoi." Ruki replied with a smile as he hung up the phone, not even bothering to place it on the charger as he tossed it into the floor. Ruki gave a loud moan and suppressed another urge to bite at Uruha's shoulder.

Miyavi smiled at her lovingly and wiped at her tears. "I'm not worried about that. I thought that I'd lost you and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened. I'm just glad that you're okay." Miyavi said to her with a smile as he kissed her cheek.

Latanya blushed some, "Glad I mean that much to someone." she said as a small blush formed on her cheeks at his kiss. She moved over some and patted the space beside her, "I wanna go home...I don't like it here.." she whimpered some.

Aoi smiled and hung up tossing his phone to the floor before he de-robed himself and moved into the warm water, hissing as they came into contact with the bruises and cuts all over his slim form. Uruha smirked,"I don't care if you bite me.." he said as he slid his tongue around one of Ruki's nipples tugging on it lightly with his teeth.

Ruki moaned once more and looked at Uruha. "I don't want to hurt you.. Plus, I don't know if I could stop myself... once I start..." Ruki replied to Uruha quietly as he looked upon the blonde-haired guitarist with lust-clouded eyes. Miyavi smiled as he sat lightly beside her. "I know but, you can't leave until they okay you." Miyavi said to her quietly as he stroked her hair lightly.

Latanya snuggled up close to him enjoying his touch, "I'm thinking that this happened because I'm just not ready to be a mom yet." she said as she looked up at Miyavi with a small smile as she nuzzled her face into his shirt happy that he was there with her. Miyavi smiled at her. "That's the spirit, look on the bright side of things." Miyavi said to her with a smile.

Latanya smiled and happily laid against him, "I think I'm gonna wait about a year before we try again." she said smiling up at him as she placed her hands on top of his and played with his rings. Uruha nodded in understanding. "I should probably take a shower and get going before Aoi comes...I don't want to make it awkward between you two." he said sheepishly grinning. Ruki smiled at Uruha. "You're so considerate, Urupon. And, I guess I could answer your question now." Ruki said to Uruha with a smile and wink.

Uruha looked back at Ruki as he had moved to sit on the edge of the bed, his eyes were curious as he watched the other. Latanya smiled up at Miyavi as a Doctor entered the room, "Sumimasen." he said politely as he bowed towards the two. Miyavi smiled at the doctor and got up and bowed back politely. "You're fine." Miyavi replied with a smile. Ruki smiled at Uruha. "Aoi, myself, and Miyavi are all vampires." Ruki said to Uruha with a smile as he propped himself up on an arm.

Uruha blinked, "Miyavi-san? But what about Latanya, won't he be a danger to her and their baby?" He questioned blinking back to Ruki a bit confused. The doctor smiled; "Looking at her results she may leave tomorrow morning if you would like to come pick her up or stay the night." he said offering a kind smile to them both. Latanya smiled and happily looked up at Miyavi.

Miyavi smiled at the doctor. "I suppose I'll stay with her." Miyavi said with a smile to the doctor. Ruki smiled at Uruha. "Nah, she's special. She'll be alright." Ruki replied to Uruha with a smile as he took the opportunity and poked Uruha in the side with a childish smile. Uruha blinked, "Special?" he questioned with an inquisitive look towards the smaller man.

Latanya smiled up at Miyavi as the doctor bowed and left the room, "Thank you for staying, you didn't have to though." she said flushing a light pink color. Miyavi smiled at her. "You're welcome." Miyavi said to her with a smile as he stroked her hair. Ruki smiled and shook his head yes. "Yep, she's a special one, alright." Ruki replied with a smile to Uruha as he bit at his lip out of habit.

Uruha blinked, "Special by what means?" he questioned, curiosity getting the better of him this time around. Latanya smiled and leaned into the hand that was stroking her hair, "I love you." she said as she leaned her head against his chest closing her eyes before she slipped into a light sleep. Miyavi smiled and kissed her forehead as he covered them both up, happily.

Ruki smirked at Uruha. "Oh, I don't know." Ruki replied with a big grin to Uruha, the tone in his voice implying that he knew all to well. Uruha glared at him, "Spill it.." he pouted towards the other male. Latanya smiled as she happily snuggled up to Miyavi. Aoi pulled his key out as he began to unlock the door to his and Ruki's apartment. Ruki blinked as his ears caught the sound of a key in the door.

"Fuck! I forgot he was on his way!" Ruki exclaimed as he smacked himself in the head and scrambled up to throw on some clothes and maybe clean his face off; maybe to get the chance to throw on some makeup. Uruha cursed himself as he quickly threw his clothes on making himself look presentable and fixing his hair all the way back to normal in record time. Ruki threw on a shirt and some black pants, a white studded belt and ran into the bathroom, cleaning his face off and fixing his hair and makeup. He checked his reflection in the mirror and smiled.

Uruha quickly applied make-up as he sat down on the couch pulling out a book to make it look like he had been reading instead of doing other things. Aoi blinked as he opened the door, "Uruha?" he questioned raising an eyebrow. Uruha smiled, "Aoi!" he said getting up quickly, "Thank god you're alright." he said hugging the other man who returned the hug. Ruki walked out of the bedroom with a smile. "Aoi-kun! Uruha and I were wondering about you." Ruki said with a smile.

Aoi smiled and moved past the blonde almost tackling Ruki down with happiness as he wrapped his arms around the vocalist, "Ru!" he said lovingly towards the other man as he picked Ruki up and plopped down on the couch with him. Ruki smiled at Aoi and hugged him back. "Aoi, I missed you." Ruki said to Aoi with a smile as he moved around to make himself more comfortable in Aoi's lap.

Aoi smiled but his smile slowly faded as he noticed bite marks on Ruki's neck and some on his shoulder, "What're these?" he questioned pulling Ruki's shirt out a little to get a better look at the marks on Ruki's neck and shoulder. Uruha gulped a little silently cursing himself for putting those on Ruki. Ruki smiled somewhat sheepishly as he moved some in Aoi's lap. "It's nothing, Aoi-kun." Ruki said with a smile.

Aoi raised an eyebrow, "..Are you sure it's nothing?" He questioned eyeing Ruki and then glanced over at Uruha; did Uruha know anything about these marks on Ruki, or maybe it was Uruha who did this...no...Uruha wouldn't do this to him, he had Reita...why would he want Ruki... Were the thoughts pulsing through Aoi's head at this very moment.

At the hospital, the lights in the old building dimmed to an eerie low as the staff began to panic a bit when nurses started to go missing in the building. Latanya blinked as she slowly awoke to an odd noise outside the room, she winced as she pulled herself up slowly careful not to wake Miyavi as she slipped off the bed and moved towards the door to see what the noise could have been. Her legs hurt a lot but she figured it was worth seeing what this noise was that was giving her chills.

Ruki looked at Aoi. "Aoi-kun, what's wrong?" Ruki asked as he eyed the raven-haired guitarist carefully, moving his shirt back to the way it was supposed to be. Aoi shook his head, "Iie. Nothing's wrong I was just thinking." He said smiling down at Ruki. Uruha smiled, "Well I must be on my way I have things to pick up before I head home, thank you for listening to me rant, Ruki." he said smiling and then waved at them both before he left.

Latanya slowly slid open the door only to be met by a pile of blood and a dead body that was being feasted upon by a soldier demon. Latanya gasped as she slowly backed away, the soldier demon smirked as it looked up at her its mouth covered in blood which dripped to the floor. Latanya continued to back away as it moved forward. Miyavi slowly opened his eyes, his nose flaring at the scent of blood. He looked at the door and growled. "I suggest that you, Soldier demon, go back to the dimension you came from." Miyavi said with a growl and glare.

The demon smirked and moved to stand up straight, its bones cracking and crunching as they where put back in place, "_I don't want to go back... I like this world... and her blood smells so delicious..._" he hissed as he stood up straight now about 6'8" if he were all the way up instead of hunched over slightly. Latanya moved back quickly to where Miyavi was crawling up in the bed quickly. Miyavi glared as he stood and smirked, raising a hand, banishing the demon to the right dimension.

The demon hissed as he disintegrated but more demons soon followed. Latanya winced as she moved to stand up, "Why are they here?" she questioned as she looked up at him. Miyavi sighed. "They were sent after me..." Miyavi said with a glare.

Ruki smiled at Aoi and nuzzled his head into Aoi's neck lovingly. "I missed you, Aoi-kun." Ruki said with a smile as he traced his finger in circles on Aoi's chest slowly. Aoi smiled, "I missed you too...I couldn't bring Reita back.. so I don't know where he is at." He said hugging Ruki close.

Latanya placed a hand on Miyavi's arm as an explosion erupted somewhere below them but shook the entire building causing Latanya to loose what balance she had gained. Miyavi grabbed her and held her close as he closed his eyes and they appeared back at his home.

Ruki smiled at Aoi. "It's okay. I know that I'd want out of there too if I were you." Ruki said with a smile to Aoi as he ran a hand through Aoi's hair. Aoi smiled and pulled Ruki close, "God I missed you soo much. Your touch, your smell... That goofy smile that turns me on every time I see it." He said pulling Ruki in for a kiss.

Latanya winced as they disappeared and rematerialized in the house. She could smell the blood on the walls and floor which made her cringe slightly, "...I'll clean up..." she said as she moved to grab a washcloth and drench it in water to clean the blood from the wall by the balcony and off the floor. Miyavi looked at her. "No, it's okay. I don't want you to over-exert yourself. I'll... do it..." Miyavi said to her as he took the washcloth from her.

Ruki kissed Aoi in return and smiled at him. "I missed you more than I can describe... I didn't know you liked my goofy smile." Ruki said to Aoi with a smile as he wrapped his arms around the other man's neck, happily. Aoi smiled,"I love everything about you." he said pulling Ruki in for another kiss.

Latanya blinked some and nodded,"Thanks...I love you." she said as she kissed him lightly,"I'm gonna go lay down i'll see you when you come to bed. Be careful." she said with some worry in her voice as she watched him.


	9. Lemon Chap 8

this is a continuation of what we have left out between Ru and Aoi in chapter 8 te he! I hope you like it xP i know i did!!!!

Aoi smiled but his smile slowly faded as he noticed bite marks on Ruki's neck and some on his shoulder, "What're these?" he questioned pulling Ruki's shirt out a little to get a better look at the marks on Ruki's neck and shoulder. Uruha gulped a little silently cursing himself for putting those on Ruki. Ruki smiled somewhat sheepishly as he moved some in Aoi's lap. "It's nothing, Aoi-kun." Ruki said with a smile.

Aoi raised an eyebrow, "..Are you sure it's nothing?" He questioned eyeing Ruki and then glanced over at Uruha; did Uruha know anything about these marks on Ruki, or maybe it was Uruha who did this...no...Uruha wouldn't do this to him, he had Reita...why would he want Ruki... Were the thoughts pulsing through Aoi's head at this very moment.

Ruki looked at Aoi. "Aoi-kun, what's wrong?" Ruki asked as he eyed the raven-haired guitarist carefully, moving his shirt back to the way it was supposed to be. Aoi shook his head, "Iie. Nothing's wrong I was just thinking." He said smiling down at Ruki. Uruha smiled, "Well I must be on my way I have things to pick up before I head home, thank you for listening to me rant, Ruki." he said smiling and then waved at them both before he left.

Aoi looked at Ruki and played with Ruki's bracelet some, taking time to choose his words quite carefully before he decided to speak. "Ruki, if I ask you a question, would you promise to tell me the truth, no matter what?" Aoi asked the younger vocalist quietly and calmly. Ruki blinked as he looked at Aoi's face, biting at his lip some.

"Well, it depends on the question... But, I suppose that if you promise not to get mad at me then, I suppose I will give you a truthful answer to your question." Ruki replied to the older guitarist with a smile. Aoi smiled down at Ruki as he replied, "I will keep my temper under control to the best of my abilities." Ruki smiled as he sat in Aoi's lap. "Okay then, ask away." Ruki said to the man happily.

Aoi smiled as he moved some hair out of Ruki's face. "Where did you _really_ get those marks from, Ru?" Aoi asked the younger man quietly and calmly. Ruki sighed as he bit at his lip once more. "Well... Uru and I... we got lonely so... We kept each other company and we ended up having sex. You would have caught us, had you been any earlier..." Ruki replied truthfully as he looked down at his hands as he fidgeted somewhat, expecting the older guitarist to explode in anger from the outrage he had committed against their relationship.

Instead, Aoi stayed calm and quiet; the quiet lasting for a long time before he spoke again. "So, you and Uru had sex, huh?" Aoi sort of stated quietly. Ruki looked at Aoi, ashamed. "Yes. But, I needed some sort of comfort. You were gone and I wanted someone to be there with me." Ruki replied quietly as he fidgeted once more. Aoi looked at Ruki. "So, you did it because you missed me and needed a release?" Aoi asked as he looked upon the vocalist with brightening eyes. Ruki nodded yes in reply.

"Well, did he make you scream?" Aoi asked with a slowly forming smirk. Ruki raised an eyebrow as he looked upon his lover. "No, not really..." Ruki replied slowly. Aoi's face now held a full-fledged smirk as he looked down upon the younger man. "Well then, if he didn't make you scream, I'll teach you exactly what it is to scream." Aoi said with that smirk and a devious glint in his eyes as he leaned down and started trailing kisses down the younger man's neck, stopping when he reached his collarbone only to begin biting and sucking.

Ruki gave out a low groan as Aoi slowly licked over the newly made wound on the younger man's collarbone. Ruki hissed slightly but out of want for more contact between the two men. Aoi smirked as he leaned up and kissed Ruki on the lips, licking his bottom lip for entrance and getting it without a second thought. Their tongues mingled and fought for dominance, Aoi winning the battle easily when he started to rub Ruki's member through his black pants.

Ruki gave a moan and wriggled underneath his lover at the friction that was being produced by the black-haired guitarist and angel of a man, Aoi. Aoi smirked as he broke their entrancing kiss to pull Ruki's shirt off. Ruki leaned up and moved so that Aoi could get his shirt off easier. Aoi tossed that piece of clothing aside carelessly, not caring where it landed at this point, as he gazed down upon his lover with a smile. Ruki flushed under Aoi's gaze and looked up at the raven-haired man.

Aoi smiled at Ruki and leaned down, slowly trailing kisses and playful bites down the other male's neck. Aoi smirked as he came to Ruki's nipple, taking it in between his teeth and biting. Ruki gave a groan and wriggled under the other man. Aoi smirked as he licked at Ruki's nipple, alternating between licking and sucking slowly and deliberately; he knew how to get to Ruki to where the younger man would get lost in the pleasure and do just about anything.

Ruki let out a whimpered sort of moan and latched his hand onto the top of the black leather couch tightly, as if his life were depending upon it. Aoi smirked as he moved to work upon the other neglected nipple. He then slowly moved down to Ruki's abdomen, barraging the man's flesh in kisses as he undid the belt and unzipped Ruki's black jeans (pants??) and looked up at Ruki with a smirk. Ruki's hips bucked slightly as Aoi undid the zipper, his erection craving more pleasurable touches that were oh-so-addicting to the younger male; Aoi always had this affect upon the younger male, no matter what he did. Aoi tossed Ruki's belt to the floor, it hitting the coffee table with a clank as the metal belt hook hit the side of the table.

Aoi then began to slowly pull Ruki's pants down and to where they were below the younger male's hips. Ruki gave a whimpered whine as he looked up at Aoi, a pleading look playing about in his eyes. Aoi smiled and reached a hand up to lightly caress Ruki's cheek lovingly. Ruki leaned into the touch with a little more need than he intended, which caused Aoi to chuckle some. "Someone _did_ miss me." Aoi said amusedly as he peered down upon the vocalist with an amused flare in his eyes. Aoi then reached a hand up and slipped it into Ruki's boxers, grasping his erect member firmly. Ruki gave a groan as his hips once more bucked up at Aoi's touch.

"Fu-UH-uck you." Ruki retorted with a glare. Aoi smiled at Ruki. "No Ru, I think that's my job to do to you." Aoi replied with a smile as he used his other, free hand, to pull Ruki's pants off and toss them aside needlessly. Ruki squirmed some, his erection throbbing rather painfully in desire. Ruki reached up and tugged at Aoi's shirt, getting it halfway before he could not get it any further. Aoi leaned up some and pulled his shirt off; tossing it in the floor with the other assorted clothing pieces.

Ruki then pulled at Aoi's jeans, undoing the button and zipper, his eyes clouding in desire and lust. Aoi climbed off of Ruki, earning a whimper from the younger vocalist as he did this. Aoi smiled at Ruki. "I'm just removing my jeans, Takkun." Aoi said to the other man with a smile. Ruki whined but, watched Aoi's hands intently as he started to slowly remove his jeans. He hissed as he pulled them over his erection, the friction that this created caused pleasure and pain. Aoi stepped out of his jeans and kicked them away, as unwanted as an erection in public.

Aoi looked at Ruki and smirked. "I'd like to try something new, Takkun." Aoi purred as he peered down at the other man, lovingly. Ruki looked at him in curious desire and sat, reaching out and pulling Aoi closer to him. "What 'new' thing?" Ruki said as he pulled at Aoi's boxers, watching the other man's face carefully. Aoi smirked as he wrapped his arms around Ruki's form, pulling the other up to rest on his hips easily. Ruki groaned and kissed at Aoi's neck slowly.

"You'll have to wait and see..." Aoi replied with a smirk as he pulled his and Ruki's boxers off, tossing them too to the floor. Aoi then lowered them both to the couch, his own body on the bottom, Ruki resting on top of him against his hips. Ruki's eyes lit up with realization as his brain realized what this 'new' thing Aoi had wanted to do was. Aoi smiled as he saw the look in Ruki's eyes and stroked Ruki's cheek lovingly.

"Can you do it, Takkun?" Aoi asked with a loving look in his clouding eyes. Ruki shook his head yes as he repositioned himself to be more comfortable and to keep from falling off. He had a leg on either side of Aoi, his hands on Aoi's hips and he came to a sort of happy thought. He was glad that he hadn't gotten the smaller couch because there is no way that this could become a reality.

Ruki held his body up some above Aoi and took a deep breath as he lowered himself down onto Aoi's erection, biting his lip as his eyes started to water. He lowered himself down until he had Aoi's erection in him to the hilt, hitting his prostate. Ruki gave a moan as his pleasurable spot was hit, wanting more. He lifted himself and lowered himself back down slowly, every time, a small scream followed by a moan.

As he increased the pace in desire, now numb to the pain as his mind blanked to a pure desire, his noises became louder and more frequent. He could feel his climax coming upon him and gave a gasp as Aoi began to rub his erection in time to his own thrusts. And, as he came in a loud moment of pleasure, he slumped down upon Aoi, catching himself with his arms to keep from crushing his lover underneath him.

Aoi smiled as he pulled Ruki down all the way to lay on him. Ruki lie upon Aoi, breath coming in gasps, sweaty, and clutching his hands in fists upon the raven-haired male's chest. Aoi smiled and moved some hair from Ruki's face that was sticking to his forehead with sweat. When Ruki was sure that he could move somewhat functionally, he pushed himself up and off of Aoi's member. Ruki sat back on Aoi's hips and looked at the other man, seeing his still erect member.

"Aoi-kun, you're not done yet..." Ruki said as a smirk formed upon his lips. Aoi raised an eyebrow at the other's smirk. "Takkun, what's that smirk for?" Aoi asked with a curious look. Ruki just smirked and moved up some, leaning down and sliding his lips over Aoi's erection and giving a small suck. Aoi gasped and grasped a hand lightly in Ruki's hair. Ruki smirked and began to suck on Aoi's erection, moving faster and faster until Aoi had his orgasm, bucking up into Ruki's mouth and coming, bucking as he rode out the last of his orgasm, his hand gripping Ruki's hair tightly.

Ruki swallowed all of Aoi's seed and lay on top of him. Aoi gasped as he slowed his breath back down to normal and regained his self-composure. Aoi smiled at Ruki and moved to let the other male lay beside him, against the back of the couch. Aoi slid his arms around Ruki's waist and smiled as he leaned in and shared a sloppy and wet kiss with the vocalist. Ruki smiled and laid his head onto Aoi's chest happily, tracing circle patterns with his finger slowly on the man's lovely chest.

"I love you, Takkun." Aoi said to the other man with a smile as he pulled a blanket off of the top of the couch onto them. Ruki smiled at Aoi as he gave a rather hoarse reply of, "I love you too, Yuu-san." Aoi smiled as he reached over and flipped a switch above the couch arm, turning the lights off. "So, you'll think twice about two-timing me, won't you, Takkun?" Aoi said with a smirk. "Hell yeah," came the hoarse reply from the smaller male. Aoi chuckled and, as he looked at Ruki, he saw that sleep had already claimed the younger male. Aoi smiled and kissed Ruki's forehead as he, too, drifted off into sleep.


End file.
